Saihate
by Aya Kohaku
Summary: Sewaktu Naruto menikah dengan Sakura Haruno, Hinata didera patah hati yang luar biasa. Jadi, ketika seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang dingin dan kaku melamarnya secara tiba-tiba, tidak ada salahnya untuk menerima lamaran pernikahan itu, kan? Now updated!
1. Chapter 1

Author Notes: Oh iya, sebelumnya, maaf banget… Fic Kousai yang belum ada sehari author publish, terpaksa author hapus, karena ternyata masih banyak typo, dan ceritanya masih plain banget,emosinya gak sampai, padahal cerita dasarnya jauh di luar itu sebenarnya *akibat gak mau nahan nafsu, sih* terus dapet banyak protes soal Sasusaku juga XD *hehehehe, author tahan dulu ceritanya dan mau dirombak dulu habis-habisan

Jadinya, author ganti sama cerita ini deh yang lebih mateng, SasuHina lagi. Jadi penggemar SasuGaara, eh, maksudnya penggemar GaaHina :p harus bersabar dikit lagi, soalnya Fic Kousai-nya masih sangat mengecewakan banget, maaf banget ya… ditunda dulu sampai From Y To Y selesai *yang masih 12 chapter lagi padahal, hehehehe*

Ya udah, langsung aja :) selamat menikmati fic ini

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>

Sewaktu Naruto menikah dengan Sakura Haruno, Hinata didera patah hati yang luar biasa. Jadi, ketika seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang dingin dan kaku melamarnya secara tiba-tiba, tidak ada salahnya untuk menerima lamaran pernikahan itu, kan?

* * *

><p><strong>Saihate<strong>

by: Aya Kohaku

Disclaimer: I'm not claiming any ownership from Naruto series

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 <strong>

Denting garpu. Hiruk pikuk perbincangan. Gelas-gelas yang terus terisi penuh. Gelak tawa yang berganti. Wangi pekat _wine _bercampur aroma mawar putih yang menyeruak. Aroma kue cokelat yang menguar. Suara piano mengalun lembut, memperdengarkan _Piano Sonata No. 14 in C minor _karya Beethoven, atau yang biasa lebih dikenal sebagai _Moonlight Sonata, _ke penjuru ruangan. Kaki-kaki para tamu serentak mulai sibuk berdansa, mengikuti alunan musik yang mendayu. Lalu ada suara tawa lagi, kali ini lebih keras, terdengar ringan di udara.

Sebuah pesta pernikahan yang meriah.

Dan di sanalah dia, di tengah pesta itu, di sanalah Hyuuga Hinata sedang berdiri resah, kepala tertunduk, dan tangannya sibuk memainkan tepian gaun warna kremnya yang halus. Gaun panjang tanpa lengan keluaran Terani Couture itu melekat di tubuhnya yang langsing, senada dengan kulitnya yang putih dan terlihat kontras dengan rambut violet tuanya yang dibiarkan tergerai sampai pinggang. Riasannya yang minimalis semakin menonjolkan bola mata Hyuuga perak-lavendernya. Ia terlihat luar biasa cantik malam itu, seperti _nymph _yang tersesat di bumi.

Tapi Hinata Hyuuga tidak senang.

Ia tidak senang sama sekali akan kenyataan itu.

"Hinata, apa kau tidak ingin memberiku sebuah pelukan?"

Dan wanita inilah penyebabnya.

"Te-tentu saja ti-tidak, Sakura," senyuman pahit tersungging di bibir Hinata. Agak terpaksa, ia membalikkan badannya demi memeluk gadis berambut merah muda yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri manis di sebelahnya. Dadanya sesak ketika memeluk gadis itu, merasa terhianati. Rasanya, ingin sekali Hinata menamparnya, atau menumpahkan minuman di gaun pengantinnya, tapi ia tidak bisa. Hinata tidak bisa melakukannya. Hatinya terasa semakin sakit saat wanita yang dia panggil Sakura itu mengeratkan pelukan di antara mereka.

Hinata tidak bisa membencinya, gadis ini, wanita merah muda ini.

Sakura Haruno.

Hinata tidak bisa membencinya.

"Tenten dan Neji benar-benar tidak bisa datang, ya?" tanya Sakura sesaat setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Begitulah, Tenten-chan belum pulih benar setelah melahirkan kemarin malam, dan Neji-nii terlalu khawatir akan keadaan istri dan anaknya. Ah, ya, mereka titip salam untukmu dan," Hinata sungguh tidak mau menyebutkan nama itu, tapi ia sadar, ia tidak boleh menunjukkannya terang-terangan, "da-dan Na-Naru-Naruto," lagi, Hinata menyunggingkan senyuman pahitnya, lalu berhenti sejenak untuk memikirkan apa yang akan dia ucapkan selanjutnya, "ka-kau terlihat cantik, Sakura."

Tawa renyah keluar dari bibir Sakura. "Kau harus mengatakannya untuk dirimu sendiri, Hinata. Kau tahu, kau menawan sekali malam ini."

Tapi, andai saja Sakura tahu, bagi Hinata, pujian itu sudah tidak ada artinya lagi.

Hinata sudah tidak peduli lagi.

"Haaah, Ino dan Shikamaru tidak lama lagi juga akan mendapat momongan, kandungan Ino sudah mencapai usia tujuh bulan sekarang. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menyusul Ino dan Tenten," Sakura tersenyum lebar, bola mata emeraldnya bergemerlap, "kau kapan akan menikah, Hinata?"

Nah, itu, sebuah pertanyaan sederhana, yang benar-benar tidak ingin Hinata dengar saat ini.

Kapan dia akan menikah, katanya?

Oh, bukankah seharusnya Sakura bertanya, kapan Hinata sanggup menyembuhkan luka hatinya yang mungkin tidak akan pernah tertutup akibat pernikahan Sakura dan Na… Naru─ ah! Hinata bahkan sudah tidak sanggup menyebutkan nama laki-laki itu lagi.

Laki-laki yang selalu dicintainya selama ini.

"A-aku ti-tidak tahu, Sakura, mu-mungkin masih… la-lama."

Atau mungkin aku tidak akan pernah menikah, lanjut Hinata dalam hati.

"Kau sudah dua puluh tiga tahun, Hinata," Sakura berkacak pinggang, "ayolah, banyak laki-laki yang mau denganmu, tapi selalu kau tolak. Lihat, kau sangat cantik, dan seksi," senyuman jahil tertera di wajah Sakura, "kadang aku iri denganmu, Hinata. Naruto pernah bilang, badanku rata seperti anak laki-laki. Ahaha, aneh rasanya, kami yang tak pernah akur, malah berakhir menjadi sepasang suami istri begini."

Hentikan, sudah, hentikan. Jangan bicarakan laki-laki itu lagi. Jangan buat ingatan Hinata melayang pada rambut pirang yang menyala itu lagi. Atau bola mata birunya yang ramah. Atau senyumannya yang cerah. Hentikan. Jangan ungkit laki-laki itu lagi. Hinata tidak ingin mendengarnya. Hinata tidak mau membayangkan wajahnya. Sudah. Hentikan. Cukup. Cukup. Cukup.

Cukup.

"Hei, apa aku mengganggu perbincangan gadis-gadis ini?"

Hinata merasakan semestanya berhenti berputar.

Suara ini…

"Ah, tidakkah seharusnya kau menemani tamu laki-laki, su-a-mi-ku?"

… Naruto.

Jantung Hinata seperti berhenti berdetak.

"Tidak salah, kan, kalau aku kangen dengan is-tri-ku?" tanya Naruto polos, lalu mengecup kening Sakura pelan sebelum akhirnya menarik gadis merah muda itu dalam pelukannya, berbisik pelan, "Aku benar-benar tidak sabar dengan malam pertama kita nanti, Sakura."

"Kau mesum!" desis Sakura dengan wajah yang sempurna merah.

"Eh? Tapi kau menyukainya, kan?"

Lalu mereka berciuman, secara penuh, tepat, sungguh tepat, di bibir. Ciuman yang sangat lama, sangat lembut, sangat menggebu, sangat memburu, dan…

Sangat mesra.

Hinata menyaksikannya.

"A─," Hinata tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi, hatinya seperti dicabik-cabik menjadi kepingan-kepingan kecil yang rapuh, "aku harus pulang sekarang."

Sakura dan Naruto otomatis melepaskan ciuman mereka, menyisakan semburat merah muda yang tampak jelas di pipi mereka.

"Kau sudah mau pulang, Hinata?" Sakura mendorong dada bidang Naruto untuk menjauh. "Perlu kupanggilkan Kiba, atau Shino, untuk mengantarmu pulang?"

Mana bisa, Sakura. Tidakkah kau lihat Kiba tengah menari dengan riang di seberang sana, dan Shino sedang serius bermain _go _dengan Chouji?

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku bisa mencegat taksi, Sakura."

"Eh? Tapi ini 'kan sudah malam, Hinata? Bagaimana kalau kau bertemu pencopet, atau orang mabuk di jalan?"

Mendengar suara laki-laki itu, jemari Hinata mencengkeram tepian gaunnya kuat-kuat.

"Tidak, Na─" nafas Hinata serasa tercekat, "ti-tidak, Naruto. Aku tidak mau merepotkan ka-kalian. Ti-tidak apa-apa, su-sungguh."

Namun Sakura dan Naruto masih belum begitu yakin.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Naruto mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya, "aku yang akan mengantar─"

"Tidak perlu."

Selama tiga detik, Hinata yakin sekali, yang barusan menolak tawaran Naruto itu bukan suaranya.

Dan memang bukan suara Hinata.

"Tidak perlu, Naruto," suara maskulin itu mengalun lagi, "aku akan mengantarnya pulang."

Yang pertama kali Hinata tangkap ketika mendongakkan kepalanya demi mencari si empunya suara adalah sepasang bola mata onyx dingin yang menatap lurus ke arahnya.

Sepasang bola mata milik Sasuke Uchiha.

**oOoOo**

"Ti-tidakkah pernikahan Naruto dan Sakura indah sekali, U-Uchiha-san?"

Memang tidak salah kalau dibilang Hinata dan Sasuke itu pernah jadi teman satu sekolah, tapi sebenarnya hubungan mereka tidak sebagus itu juga. Bahkan kata 'teman' kelihatannya terlalu berlebihan untuk menggambarkan hubungan di antara mereka. Hinata hanya kebetulan saja berada di kelas yang ─hanya Kami-sama yang tahu mengapa─ sama dengan Sasuke sejak mereka masih di taman kanak-kanak. Sebenarnya Hinata juga tidak berharap akan bertemu dengan Sasuke lagi saat ia mengambil kuliah Bisnis dan Manajemen di Todai, namun itulah yang terjadi, Sasuke ternyata juga mengambil jurusan kuliah yang sama dengannya dan di universitas yang sama pula.

Sayangnya, mereka sama sekali bukan 'teman' dalam arti sesungguhnya. Bahkan, seingat Hinata, mereka tidak pernah berbincang satu sama lain sebelumnya. Mungkin hanya sesekali, saat mereka berada dalam satu kelompok tugas yang sama. Tapi di luar itu? Sama sekali tidak pernah.

Jadi, ketika sekarang Hinata tengah terduduk di sebelah Uchiha Sasuke ─Uchiha Sasuke!─ di dalam mobil Maserati Gran Turismo milik laki-laki itu, hanya berdua saja dengannya ─dan jangan kalian pura-pura lupa akan penampilan Uchiha Sasuke yang, oh ayolah, dia tampan, sexy, hot, apa pun kau menyebutnya─ normal 'kan, kalau Hinata merasa gugup?

Baiklah, Hinata tidak merasa gugup.

Ia merasa sangat gugup.

"Hn," adalah jawaban pendek yang diberikan Sasuke atas pertanyaan panjang lebar Hinata.

Betapa keringat dingin kini menetes deras di pelipis Hinata.

"Ah, da-dan ba-banyak mawar putih," lanjut Hinata lagi, masih mencoba mencairkan suasana yang beku, "su-suatu saat, a-aku juga ingin per-pernikahanku dipenuhi ma-mawar pu-putih."

Hinata tersenyum getir.

"A-aku benar-benar ba-bahagia untuk mereka, U-Uchiha-san. A-aku harap, me-mereka bisa," tangan Hinata menekan dadanya sendiri, "me-mereka bisa me-membangun keluarga yang har-harmonis."

Ada tusukan tajam di ulu hatinya.

"Ti-tidakkah kau ba-bahagia juga, Uchiha-san?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia terus menyetir. Pandangan matanya lurus memerhatikan jalanan Tokyo yang tidak kunjung sepi meski jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sebelas malam. Merasa tidak ada gunanya melanjutkan pembicaraan lagi, Hinata pun memutuskan mengunci bibirnya rapat-rapat, memilih melemparkan pandangannya ke luar jendela, ketika ia rasakan Sasuke menepikan mobilnya di sebuah taman yang gelap.

Apa maunya?

"Kalau kau mau menangis, menangis saja, Hyuuga."

Hinata sontak menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Ma-maksudmu─"

"Aku tidak akan bilang siapa-siapa," sahut Sasuke dingin.

Eh?

"Tidak perlu memaksa dirimu," kata-kata Sasuke masih terdengar dingin, meski ada sedikit nada kekhawatiran di sana, "menangis saja kalau kau mau."

Sumpah, Hinata ingin sekali tertawa keras-keras sambil menudingkan telunjuknya ke muka Sasuke. Apa tadi? Apa yang dia katakan tadi? Hinata menangis? Dia pikir, Hinata mau menangis?

Jangan bercanda.

Tentu saja Hinata bahagia dengan pernikahan Naruto dan Sakura. Hinata bahagia kalau Naruto juga bahagia. Dia bukan lagi Hinata yang lemah itu. Sekarang dia adalah Hinata Hyuuga, gadis cantik pewaris utama perusahaan Hyuuga, gadis yang akan membuat Tou-san dan Kaa-san-nya bangga. Gadis impian para eksekutif muda. Banyak laki-laki tampan yang jatuh hati padanya., tapi Hinata selalu menolak mereka. Hinata selalu menolak mereka demi Naruto. Hinata selalu menolak mereka demi laki-laki impiannya, dan apa salahnya hal itu? Hinata adalah gadis yang kuat, bukan lagi anak perempuan lemah seperti kata orang-orang dulu! Dia tidak akan menangis begitu saja hanya karena laki-laki impiannya menikah dengan wanita lain. Tidak. Hinata adalah gadis yang tegar. Gadis yang tabah. Ia sudah bersumpah ─Neji-nii dan Hanabi saksinya─ bahwa ia tidak akan berlindung di bawah bayang-bayang orang lain lagi. Jadi, mana mungkin Hinata menangis hanya karena masalah sepele ini, kan? Mana mungkin Hinata menangis hanya karena laki-laki yang dia cintai selama sebelas tahun memilih menikahi wanita lain ketimbang dirinya, kan?

Iya, kan?

Lantas, mengapa ia merasakan pipinya basah oleh air mata?

"Aku…"

Satu tetes.

"Aku…"

Dua tetes.

"U-uchiha-san, aku…"

Berpuluh-puluh tetes.

"Aku akan menunggu di luar," tanpa melirik Hinata barang sekali pun, Sasuke meraih gagang pintu, lalu membukanya, "kalau kau sudah selesai, panggil aku."

Kemudian, yang dapat Hinata pandang, hanyalah punggung bidangnya yang mulai menjauh.

Dan ketika pintu itu tertutup dengan suara 'blam' kecil, yang Hinata tahu, air matanya telah jatuh bebas, tanpa ada perlawanan apa-apa, meninggalkan kelopaknya yang rapuh, meninggalkan bola mata perak-lavender-nya yang sayu, meninggalkan benteng kuat yang telah susah payah Hinata bangun selama empat tahun belakangan ini, dan dalam sekejap saja, dalam satu malam saja, segala pertahanan jiwanya itu rubuh.

Padahal, Hinata tidak seharusnya menangis, kan?

"Ibu…"

Tapi ternyata memang tidak semudah itu.

Tidak semudah itu menerima kenyataan soal Naruto dan Sakura.

"Ibu," Hinata mengelus kalung liontin peninggalan mendiang ibunya, lantas membenamkannya ke dalam pelukan yang panjang, seiring luruhan air matanya yang tak mau berhenti mengalir kencang, dan dadanya yang semakin terasa sesak. Kalau diberi pilihan, Hinata akan memilih bertemu arwah ibunya sekarang, dan memeluk wanita yang sangat ia rindukan itu erat-erat. Masa bodoh jika itu adalah arwah, hantu, atau ruh, Hinata hanya ingin bertemu ibunya, itu saja.

Ibunya, yang selalu mampu menenangkan Hinata dengan pelukan hangatnya.

"Tolong aku, Ibu…"

Ya Tuhan…

**oOoOo**

"Kau sudah selesai?"

Sasuke mengamati Hinata dari pucuk rambut sampai ujung kaki berulang kali, mematikan putung rokok yang belum selesai dihisapnya, membuangnya ke tempat sampah, lantas menyodorkan jaket Armani hitamnya untuk si gadis Hyuuga.

"Kau bisa mati kedinginan memakai gaun di tempat terbuka begini."

Hinata menerima jaket Armani hitam itu malu-malu. Jaket yang rupanya terlalu besar bagi badan mungil Hinata itu tentu mahal sekali, maka ia memutuskan untuk berhati-hati memakainya.

"Te-terimakasih, U-uchiha-san."

"Hn," balas Sasuke cuek, "kau bisa ikut duduk juga kalau kau mau."

Sayangnya, tidak ada pilihan lain.

"Ba-baiklah," ucap Hinata sambil menempatkan dirinya di kursi taman. Setelah itu, tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang membuka suara.

Untuk beberapa saat, mereka terlelap dalam kesunyian panjang.

Kesunyian yang sungguh tidak nyaman.

"Lemah," Hinata mendengar laki-laki tampan di sebelahnya tiba-tiba bergumam, "kau masih sama seperti yang dulu. Lemah."

Bola mata Hinata membulat.

"Lemah, dan cengeng," Sasuke melanjutkan, "wajar saja, Naruto lebih memilih Sakura ketimbang dirimu, Hyuuga," pemuda Uchiha itu menempatkan wajah tampannya sedemikian rupa sehingga jarak hidungnya dan hidung Hinata hanya tinggal beberapa inci, "kau benar-benar lemah."

Hinata dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Sasuke yang wangi mint di atas bibirnya.

"Padahal melirikmu saja Naruto tidak pernah, tapi kau masih saja berharap," Sasuke terkekeh, "orang sepertimu mau dijadikan pewaris utama Hyuuga? Menggelikan."

Pandangan Hinata sekonyong-konyong berubah kosong.

Ke mana perginya Uchiha Sasuke yang mengkhawatirkan keadaannya beberapa menit yang lalu, yang memberinya waktu untuk menangis, juga meminjaminya jaket Armani hitamnya yang mahal supaya Hinata tidak mati kedinginan?

Ke mana perginya?

"Lalu kau berharap apa setelah ini, Hyuuga? Menjadi istri kedua Naruto, begitu? Atau menjadi perawan tua yang tidak menikah?"

Astaga, siapa iblis kejam yang ada di hadapan Hinata ini?

Sasuke melengkungkan seringai tampannya. "Ah, tiba-tiba aku jadi ragu, apakah kau benar gadis perawan, Hyuuga? Atau… ternyata di balik sifat sucimu itu," seringai Sasuke melebar, "kau sebenarnya perempuan yang sangat nakal? Mungkin saja, saking seringnya hatimu terluka karena Naruto, kau lantas pergi mencari laki-laki lain, lalu─"

"Cukup, Uchiha-san!"

Ini sudah keterlaluan!

Dengan penuh amarah yang menyala, Hinata bangkit dari duduknya. Secara kasar dan cepat, ia melepas jaket Armani hitam yang dipinjamkan Sasuke, dan melemparnya di tanah. Ia tidak peduli seberapa mahal harga jaket itu ─Hinata bahkan tidak akan segan-segan merobek jaket itu kalau dia mau─ dan ia tidak peduli jika Sasuke marah. Oh, betapa Hinata sudah tidak mau peduli lagi tentang apa pun yang menyangkut laki-laki arogan bermata onyx ini!

"Pertama, Uchiha-san," Hinata mengarahkan telunjuknya ke muka Sasuke, "jangan pernah samakan aku dengan gadis-gadis tak tahu malu yang mengejarmu itu. Kedua," ia mengepalkan tangan kirinya, "aku memang selalu mencintai Naruto, dan dia memang tidak pernah melirikku, lantas kenapa? Apa kau keberatan dengan itu, Uchiha-san? Apa kau tidak suka? Apa kau mau menyebarkannya ke teman-temanmu yang sombong itu, yang selalu memandangku sebelah mata, yang selalu menyebutku gadis lemah? Silakan saja─ demi Tuhan, silakan saja! Aku tidak peduli!"

Hinata berhenti sejenak untuk meraih tasnya, lalu kembali menatap Sasuke tajam. Bola mata perak-lavendernya melukiskan kemarahan.

"Maafkan aku karena terlahir lemah, Uchiha-san," nafas Hinata mulai tak teratur, "maafkan aku karena terlahir cengeng ─astaga, maafkan aku karena dilahirkan─ namun, katakan padaku, Uchiha-san, apakah menjadi lemah dan cengeng itu dosa? Apakah menjadi lemah dan cengeng, itu berarti aku akan masuk neraka?"

Sasuke tak menjawab apa-apa.

Ia terlalu kaget sekaligus terpana untuk mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Aku memang tidak secantik gadis-gadis yang biasa kau kenal. Aku adalah gadis berkulit pucat dengan wajah pucat dan bola mata yang juga pucat. Tapi setidaknya aku tak pernah mengganggu hidupmu sebelum ini Uchiha-san!"

Salah.

Hinata sangat salah.

"Aku akan pulang sendiri, rumahku tidak jauh dari sini," Hinata membalikkan punggungnya, matanya masih memancarkan sinar kemarahan yang dingin, "terimakasih atas tumpangannya, Uchiha-san. Selamat malam."

Namun, belum ada satu meter Hinata berjalan, ia terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya ketika secara tak terduga ia rasakan Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangannya dengan kasar, menempelkan bibirnya di telinga Hinata, dan membisikkan beberapa kata yang akan membuat Hinata tak dapat tidur beberapa hari kemudian.

"Menikahlah denganku, Hyuuga. Aku akan membuatmu bahagia."

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

* * *

><p>Hyaaaaa,,, gak tahu kenapa, lebih seneng nulis fic ini disbanding From Y To Y. Mungkin karena saya suka fic tentang pernikahan ya .<p>

Jadi gimana? Patut dilanjutin gak readers semua :D oh iyaaa, From Y To Y dua atau tiga hari lagi saya update kok. R&R ya, please, sama masukan dan saran juga ^_^

Arigatou, minna-san…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

Hola! Akhirnya diupdate juga :D *dibacok sama readers*

Setelah author baca ulang, chapter satu kemaren aneh banget gak sih . deskripsinya masih keburu-buru banget, hehehehe , gomen, gomen. Tapi Ai sayang banget sama fic Ai yang ini, soalnya karakter Sasuke-nya itu lho, seksi booo' XD dan beda sama "From Y, to Y" yang masalahnya agak berat, cerita ini bakal banyak romance-nya, pokoknya gitu deeeeh . kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Makasiiih buat yang udah mau baca, review, ngefave, alert, cerita ini :) maaf banget Ai gak sempet bales semua reviewnya kemarin-kemarin, dan ngapdet-nya juga lama banget,, maklum sibuk banget, maaf :'( maaf, efek mau masuk kuliah ini, ahaha :p

Oh iya, di bawah bakal Ai lampirkan kamus mini, buat arti kata-kata asing ato saduran-saduran yang Ai pake di fic ini, semoga cukup membantu nambah informasi dan pengetahuan umum :) *digampar*

Akhir kata, selamat menikmati fic ini, minna-saaan \(^o^)/

**Summary:**

Sewaktu Naruto menikah dengan Sakura Haruno, Hinata didera patah hati yang luar biasa. Jadi, ketika seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang dingin dan kaku melamarnya secara tiba-tiba, tidak ada salahnya untuk menerima lamaran pernikahan itu, kan?

* * *

><p><strong>Saihate<strong>

**By: Aya Kohaku**

disclaimer: entah mau seperti apa saya memohon, menangis, menjerit, mengais,

tetep aja

Naruto bukan punya saya.

* * *

><p>"Menikahlah denganku, Hyuuga, aku akan membuatmu bahagia."<p>

Hinata menahan napasnya, membiarkan kata-kata Sasuke melayang di kepalanya. Bola mata perak-lavendernya terpejam, mencoba mencerna dan meresapi satu demi satu suku kata yang Sasuke ucapkan tepat di telinganya—menikahlah denganku, aku akan membuatmu bahagia—tetapi hasilnya masih tetap saja sama.

Laki-laki tampan yang ada di hadapannya ini baru saja melamarnya.

Me-la-mar-nya.

"Ti-tidak mu-mungkin."

Astaga, betapa Hinata berharap segala peristiwa yang terjadi malam ini, mulai dari pernikahan Naruto dengan Sakura, air mata Hinata yang siap jatuh tatkala menyaksikan sendiri Naruto yang mencium Sakura dengan mesra, luka yang menganga di hati Hinata, nasib buruk yang membuatnya harus diantarkan pulang oleh laki-laki tampan nan kaku nan dingin nan **seksi** bernama Sasuke Uchiha, kebaikan laki-laki Uchiha itu yang memberi Hinata waktu untuk menenangkan diri dan membiarkannya menangis di mobil, keputusan Hinata untuk menyusul Sasuke di bangku taman setelah menyelesaikan tangisannya, Sasuke yang (masih) dengan baik hati meminjamkan jaket hitam merek Armani yang sangat mahal, lalu dari sini semuanya berubah haluan…

Benar-benar berubah haluan.

Sasuke yang awalnya bagaikan malaikat yang dikirimkan langsung dari langit oleh Kami-sama, mendadak menjadi setan dengan tanduk iblis di kepalanya. Masih segar di ingatan Hinata bagaimana sepuluh menit yang lalu Sasuke habis-habisan mengejeknya, mengata-ngatainya, mencemoohnya, menaikkan amarah Hinata, menyebabkan jaket Armani mahal warna hitam milik Sasuke terhempas di tanah disusul pertengkaran yang pelik juga teriakan-teriakan Hinata di muka Sasuke, dan lainnya, dan lainnya, dan lainnya…

Dan Sasuke yang, uh… yang melamarnya secara tiba-tiba…

"Ti-tidak, i-ini benar-benar tidak mungkin."

Seandainya ini adalah mimpi—mimpi yang amat sangat buruk—Hinata harap ia bisa cepat-cepat terbangun lantas menceburkan dirinya di bak berisi air hangat. Sayangnya, setelah mencubit pipinya kuat-kuat dan merasakan perih di kulit pipinya yang halus, Hinata sampai pada satu kesimpulan yang paling ia takutkan: semua hal aneh bin ajaib yang terjadi di sepanjang malam ini adalah kenyataan, fakta, kesungguhan, benar-benar ada, bukan maya, bukan mimpi.

Kuulangi lagi: sama sekali bukan mimpi.

Bukan.

"Ka-kau pasti be-bercanda, Uchiha-san," Hinata menggerakkan matanya, berusaha menghindari tatapan Sasuke pada dirinya, "ka-kau pa-pasti bercan—"

"Pertama, Hyuuga, aku adalah seorang Uchiha," tegas Sasuke dingin, menyela perkataan Hinata, "dan Uchiha tidak pernah bercanda."

Nyawa Hinata serasa melayang ke nirwana.

"Ta-tapi bagaimana bisa," Hinata menahan kata-katanya sejenak, membersihkan tenggorokannya yang kering, kemudian melanjutkan kembali, "ba-bagaimana bisa kau berkata se-seperti itu? A-aku tidak nmengenalmu dengan baik, da-dan ka-kau bahkan ti-tidak mencintaiku, U-Uchiha-san!"

Ada sesuatu yang lucu— Sasuke ingin sekali tertawa.

Sembari melonggarkan ikatan pada dasinya, Sasuke dengan entengnya menggamit tangan Hinata, menariknya, dan membawa gadis Hyuuga itu ke dalam mobilnya yang diparkir tepat di tepi taman. Hinata sendiri tidak melawan, ia membiarkan Sasuke menyeretnya tanpa izin. Wanita berambut indigo tua sudah terlalu _shock_ untuk protes, kepalanya sudah lebih dahulu dibayang-bayangi oleh kalimat Sasuke yang tak henti-henti berputar di benaknya: menikahlah denganku, Hyuuga, aku akan membuatmu bahagia.

_Aku akan membuatmu bahagia…_

Hinata menelan ludahnya kuat-kuat.

"Ki-kita mau ke mana?" tanya Hinata begitu mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali. "Ka-kau a-akan membawaku ke ma-mana, U-Uchiha-san?"

Namun yang terdengar hanyalah suara mesin mobil yang dinyalakan.

**oOoOo**

"Turun," suara itu memerintah Hinata, "kita sudah sampai."

Wangi buah persik tercium di langit malam Tokyo, berbaur dengan aroma semangka dan obat nyamuk yang dibakar. Hinata menghirup dalam-dalam wangi khas musim panas itu, menikmati harumnya, sebelum akhirnya dengan ragu-ragu ia menjulurkan kakinya yang jenjang keluar dari mobil Maserati Granturismo milik Sasuke. Sepasang jemari lentik milik Hinata lalu berpegangan erat pada tepian gaunnya, seakan khawatir kalau-kalau gaun itu akan terlepas dari tubuhnya lantas menampakkan lekuk badannya yang indah. Setelah meyakinkan semuanya sudah beres dan tidak ada satu pun barangnya yang tertinggal, Hinata menghembuskan nafas panjang, kemudian melangkah maju menuju pagar rumahnya— dengan sangat ketakutan.

Sebab Uchiha Sasuke yang tampan dan **seksi** tengah membuntutinya di belakang.

"Kami-sama," gumam Hinata pelan, takut suaranya terdengar, "ba-bagaimana i-ini bisa terjadi?"

Oh ayolah, jangan salahkan Hinata, sebab ia sendiri juga tidak mengira bahwa akhirnya akan seperti ini.

Bayangkan saja jika kau ada di posisinya: seorang gadis manis yang patah hati tingkat akut karena laki-laki yang kaucintai sejak sebelas tahun yang lalu menikahi wanita lain dan bahkan mereka nyaris berciuman di hadapanmu, kemudian ada satu laki-laki lain yang sangat tampan dan sangat keren dan sangat **seksi** yang tiba-tiba berbaik hati menawarkan jasa untuk mengantarkanmu pulang, memberimu waktu tenang, menyediakanmu ruang untuk menangis, meminjamkanmu jaket hangatnya yang mahal, akan tetapi di antara adegan-adegan romantis yang telah tersusun secara sempurna itu, ia justru menjadi setan yang kejam, mengolok-olokmu, menjelek-jelekkanmu, meremehkanmu, dan yang paling penting dari itu semua, ia menambahkan satu aksi paling tak terduga di akhir cerita singkat kalian: melamarmu.

Ya, seperti itulah yang terjadi pada Hinata kita yang manis.

Hanya dalam satu malam yang pendek, Hyuuga Hinata, 23 tahun, lajang, harus menerima perubahan yang begitu besar di hidupnya.

Amat sangat besar.

"Hyuuga," suara bariton itu terdengar lagi, membuyarkan lamunan Hinata yang sudah menggunung, "apakah kau akan membukakan pagar rumahmu ini, atau kau hanya akan berdiri di sana seperti maling?"

Selamat tinggal masa muda, batin Hinata dalam hati.

"A-ah, _su-sumimasen_, Uchiha-san. Tu-tunggu sebentar."

Hinata berjalan menuju pagar rumahnya, menekan bel untuk memanggil penjaga rumahnya. Ia menunggu lama. Aneh, pagar rumah itu tidak kunjung terbuka. Hinata menekan bel sekali lagi. Masih, tidak ada satu pun penjaga rumahnya yang datang untuk membukakan pagar itu. Putus asa, Hinata melongokkan kepalanya agar bisa mengintip ke balik pagar dan mendapati bahwa tak ada tanda-tanda penjaga rumahnya sedang berada di pos satpam. Merasa kesialannya bertambah, Hinata melenguhkan napasnya, melepaskan cengkeraman di tepian gaunnya dengan terpaksa, kemudian mengobok-obok isi tasnya, mencari kunci cadangan yang sudah ia siapkan sebelumnya.

"_Ma-matte,_ i-ini akan me-memakan waktu agak la-lama, U-Uchiha-san," ujar Hinata sembari berusaha membuka kunci gembok pagarnya.

Tak ada jawaban apa-apa dari laki-laki dingin di belakangnya.

Menyerah, Hinata pun memilih diam, sembari meneruskan kegiatannya— membuka gembok pagar rumahnya yang terkunci dari dalam. Satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik, tidak ada yang berubah. Hinata masih berusaha membuka pagar rumahnya, sedangkan Sasuke masih berdiri kaku di belakangnya— menunggu.

Menunggu dengan sangat tidak sabar.

"Tak berguna," Sasuke mendecih pelan, tiba-tiba.

Hinata merasakan emosinya memucak seketika.

"E-eh? A-apa yang kau katakan, Uchi—"

Namun semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, Hinata bahkan sempat tidak menyadarinya. Yang jelas, tahu-tahu ia sudah merasakan hembusan napas berat Sasuke di lehernya, dada bidang Sasuke yang menempel di punggungnya, dan tangan halus Sasuke yang menyentuh jemari Hinata…

Dekat.

Mereka begitu dekat, jarak mereka terlampau dekat.

"Membuka pagar rumahmu saja kau tidak bisa," bisik Sasuke sedikit ketus di telinga Hinata, menyebabkan jantung gadis Hyuuga itu berdetak tak karuan. Agak kasar, Sasuke merebut kunci yang ada di genggaman Hinata tanpa permisi, lantas membuka pagar rumah yang menjulang di hadapannya.

Dan Hinata hanya mampu menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut ditambah bibir yang sedikit terbuka.

"U-Uchiha-san, bi-biar aku saja yang membuka pagar—"

"Berisik."

Sepatah kata pendek itu sukses mengunci bibir manis Hinata. Ia menekan pinggiran gaunnya, menunggu pintu pagar terbuka sembari menahan dirinya agar tidak perlu peduli akan dada bidang Sasuke yang masih menempel di punggungnya, atau hembusan napas hangat milik laki-laki Uchiha itu yang jatuh tepat di tengkuk Hinata, atau wangi tubuh Sasuke yang sangat lembut, atau bagaimana tangan halus pemuda itu bersentuhan dengan jemari lentik Hinata, juga detak jantungnya yang tak beraturan…

… Tunggu dulu.

Apakah ini hanya perasaannya saja, atau…

Atau jantung Sasuke memang berdegup sangat kencang dan tak beraturan?

"Selesai," suara bariton itu kembali mengalun, "sekarang kau bisa masuk, Hyuuga."

Tapi mengapa?

"E-eh, ba-baik."

Pagar pun terbuka. Hinata melangkah masuk ke pekarangan rumahnya, disusul oleh Sasuke yang masih belum bosan membuntutinya. Mereka berjalan tanpa suara, diterangi cahaya bulan yang kebetulan memang sedang purnama penuh. Hinata terus menatap tanah, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Samar-samar, ia masih dapat mencium wangi parfum Sasuke yang menyerebak sangat lembut, dan ia sekali lagi teringat akan degup jantung Sasuke yang tak beraturan ketika dadanya menempel dengan punggung Hinata…

Sepasang bola mata perak-lavender Hinata terpejam perlahan.

_"Uchiha-san,"_ bisiknya dalam hati, _"apakah ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan?"_

"Hinata! Kau tahu ini sudah jam berapa?" satu suara lantang mengagetkan Hinata dan Sasuke. Mereka serempak memutar kepala, mencari di mana si pemilik suara berada. Di sana, tepat di depan pintu utama rumahnya, tampak jelas sosok laki-laki setengah baya berambut cokelat dan bermata perak yang tengah berdiri angkuh sembari memasang tatapan paling mengerikan yang pernah Hinata lihat seumur hidupnya.

Hyuuga Hiashi.

"Uchiha-san," Hyuuga Hiashi memberi salam pada Sasuke yang kini sudah berdiri di sebelah Hinata, sebelum kembali menghunuskan sebuah tatapan tajam di wajah puteri sulungnya dan mengatakan, "Hinata, masuk ke kamarmu. Segera."

Dan bagi Hinata, tidak ada gunanya membantah ayahnya yang sedang marah.

Tanpa menoleh, Hinata segera melangkahkan kakinya, meninggalkan tempat itu, menuju kamarnya sendiri. Sepanjang jalan, pikirannya terus berkecamuk. Apa yang akan dibicarakan Sasuke dengan ayahnya? Apa Sasuke benar-benar serius mau melamarnya? Tapi mengapa? Mengapa Sasuke sampai bertindak sejauh ini? Apa dia merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat Hinata marah? Atau ini hanya salah satu taktik licik Sasuke untuk memajukan perusahaan milik keluarga Uchiha? Lantas, mengapa Sasuke berkata bahwa dia akan membuat Hinata bahagia? Dan kenapa jantung Sasuke berdegup tak karuan saat mereka berdua, tadi, berada dalam posisi yang sangat… dekat?

Sasuke tidak mungkin menyukainya, kan?

"A-ah, mana mungkin," ujar Hinata kepada dirinya sendiri, "mana mungkin Uchiha-san menyukaiku. I-itu mustahil."

Penuh hati-hati, Hinata menggeser pintu kamarnya, menutupnya kembali, lalu segera merebahkan tubuhnya di atas _futon _yang sudah digelar rapi. Matanya memandang kosong ke arah langit-langit. Seluruh sarafnya kaku. Lelah, ia merasa sangat lelah. Lelah dengan semua hal yang terjadi di hari ini, dengan semua hal aneh dan menyakitkan yang menimpanya, dengan Naruto, dengan Sakura, dengan Sasuke, dengan Kiba, dengan Shikamaru, dengan Neji, dengan ayahnya, dengan keluarganya, dengan semuanya, dengan dirinya sendiri…

Hinata sudah sangat lelah dengan semua ini.

"Ibu," ia mendesah kecil, membayangkan wajah mendiang ibunya sedang tersenyum lembut di langit-langit kamar, "aku harap," ia memejamkan matanya perlahan, merasakan kantuk yang menyerang, "aku harap keadaan akan segera membaik."

Oh, andai Hinata tahu betapa dugaannya salah waktu itu.

**oOoOo**

Pagi itu, di rumah utama keluarga Hyuuga, terjadi keributan kecil.

"Apa! Ini pasti lelucon!" sebuah jeritan terdengar di penjuru rumah khas Jepang tersebut, mengangetkan semua pelayan yang tengah sibuk bekerja. Tak berapa lama, jeritan itu terdengar lagi, kali ini agak lebih lembut dan memelas, "Katakan bahwa anda tidak sedang serius, _Oji-san_."

Hiashi mengerutkan keningnya, sedikit heran dengan reaksi keponakan laki-lakinya.

Benar, yang barusan menjerit itu adalah Neji Hyuuga.

"Aku meninggalkan istriku di rumah sakit bersama bayi kami yang baru berumur dua hari, meminta Hanabi untuk menggantikanku menjaganya, dan aku pulang ke rumah ini hanya untuk mendengar bahwa," Neji memasang wajah histeris tak percaya, "bahwa Hinata dilamar oleh," raut mukanya semakin histeris, "U-Uchiha Sasuke!"

Kedua tangan Hinata terkepal saat mendengar nada bicara Neji. Apa sebegitu mengejutkannyakah lamaran Sasuke, sampai-sampai sepupunya yang jenius dan _prodigy _sejati berubah menjadi laki-laki histeris seperti ini? Well, jangan salahkan Hinata. Salahkan Sasuke saja— dia yang menimbulkan semua kerusuhan ini.

"Sebenarnya, Neji," Hiashi membuka suara, "Sasuke memang benar-benar melamar Hinata. Ia menemuiku sendiri tadi malam."

Sontak, segala ekspresi bercampur aduk di wajah Neji. Kaget, senang, _shock, _terkejut, tak percaya, bahagia, gembira, semuanya.

Kontras sekali dengan Hinata yang di wajahnya sekarang hanya tampak kebingungan dan kesenduan.

"Dan dia memasang syarat bahwa Hinata harus menjadi ibu rumah tangga saat mereka sudah menikah nanti? Tidak boleh bekerja sama sekali?"

Dengan gerakan berat, Hiashi menganggukkan kepalanya, cukup menjawab pertanyaan keponakan laki-lakinya.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan posisi Hinata sebagai pewaris utama Hyuuga?" Neji menjambak rambutnya sendiri dengan frustasi. "Apa _Oji-san_ yakin, dia—Sasuke Uchiha itu—tidak mengincar apa-apa melalui lamaran ini? Maksudnya," ia berdeham sejenak, "apa dia tidak sedang mencoba menjatuhkan keluarga kita dengan cara memperistri Hinata?"

Sunyi sekejap.

"Kurasa tidak," ujar Hyuuga Hiashi beberapa detik kemudian, "kurasa Uchiha Sasuke tidak memiliki motif apa-apa dibalik lamarannya untuk Hinata."

"Jadi dia serius dengan semua ini?"

"Sepertinya."

Hinata tidak suka dengan atmosfer yang mulai memberat dan menyesakkan dada di ruangan seluas delapan _tatami _ini. Oh, jangan bercanda! Dengan mata terpejam pun, ia masih bisa tahu bahwa Neji dan Hiashi tengah menatap tajam ke arahnya.

Dan hal yang Hinata takutkan itu memang benar.

"Hinata, dengar," kembali, Hiashi mengalunkan suara dinginnya, "_Tou-san_ yakin kau sudah dewasa, kau sudah dapat menentukan mana yang baik untuk dirimu, dan untuk keluarga Hyuuga. Maka dari itu, _Tou-san _tidak akan memaksamu menerima lamaran Sasuke Uchiha."

Entah mengapa, Hinata merasakan akan ada satu hal buruk lain yang menimpanya.

Lagi-lagi, hal yang Hinata takutkan memang benar adanya.

"Tetapi, coba pikirkan lagi," lanjut Hiashi hati-hati, "kita tidak akan sering menjumpai laki-laki seperti Sasuke Uchiha setelah ini. Dia pebisnis muda yang sukses, sopan, dan seperti kata orang-orang, dia tampan. Jujur saja, Hinata, aku sudah tua," Hiashi melembutkan pandangannya, "aku ingin melihat anak gadisku menikah dengan laki-laki yang tepat, dan aku ingin segera menggendong cucuku."

Ada semburat rasa sakit yang timbul di hati Hinata. Semacam perasaan iba yang dia rasakan ketika mendengar penuturan ayahnya.

"Tentu saja, tentu, aku sudah menganggap Neji seperti anak kandungku, dan ia baru saja memberikanku cucu. Tetapi, tetap saja, aku juga ingin cepat-cepat mendapatkan cucu darimu, Hinata. Kau sudah berusia dua puluh tiga tahun. Tenten bahkan menikah dengan Neji di usia dua puluh satu, dan memberikan keturunan baru bagi keluarga Hyuuga di usia dua puluh tiga."

Atmosfer terasa semakin berat dan mencekik.

"Kuharap kau bisa mengerti ini, Hinata," imbuh Hiashi. "Pikirkanlah lamaran ini baik-baik. Sasuke Uchiha memberimu waktu seminggu untuk berpikir."

Semakin sesak…

"Perihal hak waris, mungkin aku akan memindahkannya kepada Neji atau Hanabi— aku akan membicarakannya dengan tetua keluarga Hyuuga."

Dari ekor matanya, Hinata dapat menangkap keterkejutan di wajah Neji saat namanya disebut.

"Sampai di sini saja. Kuharap kau benar-benar mempertimbangkannya, Hinata."

Lantas Hyuuga Hiashi bangkit, dengan segala keangkuhannya, membenahi _hakama-_nya, menggeser _fusuma_, meninggalkan Hinata dan Neji berdua saja di ruangan yang kelam dan dingin itu. Hanya berdua saja.

Dan itu membuat Hinata sangat tidak nyaman.

"Aku masih tidak bisa percaya, Uchiha Sasuke yang itu," Neji menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Tapi, Hinata, boleh kubilang, kau benar-benar gadis yang beruntung."

Alis Hinata terpaut tanda tak mengerti. Untuk pertama kalinya di pagi itu, ia melepaskan suara halusnya, "Ma-maksud Neji-nii a-apa?"

Terdengar desahan kecil.

"Aku pernah mengenal Sasuke dengan baik, Hinata. Dia," Neji mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap ternit berwarna kelabu di atasnya, "dia adalah laki-laki yang pintar, dan kadang juga licik. Dia tidak pandai bergaul, apalagi dengan perempuan. Teman perempuannya mungkin hanya Sakura, Ino, dan Karin. Makanya, aku," pandangannya teralih ke kusen jendela, "aku terkejut sekali saat dia melamarmu. Mungkin dia memang benar-benar menyukaimu."

Lucu sekali, batin Hinata sarkastik.

"I-itu tidak mungkin, Neji-nii. Uchiha-san tidak mungkin menyukai—"

"Siapa yang tahu, Hinata?" comot Neji buru-buru, pandangannya masih terpaku di kusen jendela. "Siapa yang tahu?"

Mendadak, Hinata merasa tak memiliki alasan untuk menjawab pertanyaan retoris Neji.

Gadis Hyuuga itu berdiri, mendekati Neji yang kini sibuk mengamati halaman belakang rumah Keluarga Hyuuga, lantas duduk berselonjor di sebelahnya. Mereka duduk berdampingan untuk beberapa saat tanpa saling bicara, sebelum akhirnya Hinata-lah yang memecahkan kesunyian di antara mereka.

"Uchiha-san itu," kata Hinata tanpa menoleh, "o-orang tuanya su-sudah meninggal, ya, Neji-nii?"

"_Hai_," balas Neji, juga tanpa menoleh, "kecelakaan mobil. Waktu itu umur Sasuke masih tujuh tahun, sedangkan Itachi dua belas tahun."

Cicit burung samar-samar terdengar dari kejauhan.

"Mereka berdua sempat mengalami trauma berat setelah itu. Satu bulan kemudian, kakek mereka yang bernama Madara Uchiha, mengumumkan hak asuhnya atas Itachi dan Sasuke. Awalnya Sasuke marah, berontak, sebab dia tidak mau meninggalkan rumah mendiang ayah-ibunya. Tetapi, lama-kelamaan ia menyerah juga, dan setuju untuk tinggal bersama kakeknya."

Ada miris yang tertoreh di hati Hinata.

"Bayangkan saja, Hinata," Neji menumpu dagunya sendiri dengan punggung tangannya, "pulang ke rumah yang besar, dan tidak ada siapa-siapa yang menyambutmu di sana. Hanya kosong, hanya sunyi, seperti itu lah yang kira-kira Sasuke rasakan setelah orangtuanya meninggal," ia menghembuskan napas panjang yang kelihatan berat. "Kecil, dan kesepian. Bahkan aku yang yatim-piatu saja setidaknya masih memilikimu, Hanabi, dan Paman Hiashi."

Seperti ada luka yang tersimpan di balik punggung kaku dan angkuh milik Sasuke Uchiha itu, seperti ada sisi rapuh yang selalu ia sembunyikan…

"Kau tahu, Hinata," dengan sekali gerakan kilat, Neji memusatkan pandangannya tepat di bola mata Hinata, membuat gadis berambut indigo di sebelahnya terkejut, lantas meneruskan, "kadang aku merasa dia seperti anak kecil rapuh yang memakai topeng angkuh di wajahnya."

Seperti anak kecil rapuh yang ingin menutupi luka yang membengkak di hatinya…

"Kadang aku juga merasa seperti itu, Neji-nii," timpal Hinata sembari membuang muka, menatap lantai _rouka _yang berdecit di bawah kakinya, "kadang aku juga merasa seperti itu."

_Kami-sama…_

**oOoOo**

Gadis mana yang tidak menyukai kisah cinta layaknya cerita dongeng?

Prince Charming yang melamarmu dengan menaiki kuda putih, peri-peri yang beterbangan ke sana ke mari, istana megah yang menjulang tinggi, pesta dansa meriah, gaun yang indah dan berwarna-warni, rambut yang disanggul dengan bermacam-macam gaya, sihir pembawa cinta, suka-duka yang dilampaui bersama, manis getir hidup, dan tentunya, selalu diakhiri dengan slogan "hidup bahagia selama-lamanya" alias "_live happily ever after_".

Hinata Hyuuga pun termasuk salah satu gadis yang selalu menyukai kisah dongeng romantis nan menggetarkan hati seperti itu.

Tentu saja, yang ada di bayangan Hinata adalah kisah dongeng romantis seperti Snow White, Sleeping Beauty, Cinderella, dan sebagainya. Kisah dongeng yang romantis, manis, dan mendebarkan hati. Sewaktu kecil, Hinata selalu berandai-andai menjadi seorang puteri, memakai mahkota yang terbuat dari bunga dan dedaunan, membayangkan dirinya menikah dengan pangeran tampan berkuda putih yang datang dari negeri seberang, lantas mereka akan hidup di sebuah kastil besar di atas bukit yang dikelilingi pepohonan rimbun, kurcaci, peri, dan makhluk-makhluk fantasi lainnya. Ah, indah sekali.

Sayangnya, kisah hidup Hinata berbanding terbalik dengan dongeng-dongeng kesukaannya itu.

"Hei, apa kau tahu, di restoran ini, ada tiga laki-laki tampan yang biasa berkunjung untuk makan siang?"

Kehidupan Hinata sekarang memang sedang mirip-miripnya dengan kisah dongeng, tetapi bukan seperti Snow White, Sleeping Beauty, Cinderella, atau kisah dongeng romantis lainnya.

Melainkan seperti Gadis Berkerudung Merah.

"Oh, ya? Jam berapa mereka biasa datang?"

"Jam satu siang! Dan kau tahu, sekarang tinggal lima menit menjelang jam satu siang!"

"Kyaaaaa! Aku tidak sabar menunggu kedatangan mereka!"

Hinata menghembuskan napas panjang, merasa risih atas teriakan genit gadis-gadis kantoran yang duduk di meja tak jauh darinya.

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat penting bagi Hinata, sebab ia akan bertemu dengan Sasuke Uchiha, dan memberikan jawaban atas lamarannya seminggu yang lalu. Mereka berjanji bertemu di _Tavolo di Fiori_, restoran bergaya Italia di kawasan Shinjuku, yang juga merupakan tempat favorit Sasuke untuk makan siang. Sebenarnya, Hinata tidak peduli sama sekali kalau tempat ini adalah restoran kesukaan Sasuke atau bukan. Satu-satunya hal yang paling ia pedulikan sekarang adalah nasibnya sendiri lima menit ke depan.

Ia berharap, keputusan yang ia dapat setelah seminggu mempertimbangkan lamaran Sasuke ini, adalah keputusan yang paling tepat.

"Ah! Astaga! Lihat! Lihat!" gadis-gadis genit yang tadi kembali menjerit histeris. "Itu mereka! Itu mereka! Lihat!"

_Kenapa mereka berisik sekali, sih?_

"Hah? Di mana? Aku tidak lihat!"

"Itu! Di pintu masuk!" timpal gadis centil yang lain. "Astaga! Itu mereka! Lihat! Cepat lihat, atau kau akan kecewa!"

Perlukah kujelaskan? Bagaimanapun juga, Hinata tetap gadis normal, gadis biasa.

Ia sudah menunggu setengah jam di restoran ini, meyakinkan hatinya kalau ia tidak akan tergagap saat bertemu dengan Sasuke nanti. Ia menunggu, menunggu, dan menunggu, sementara Sasuke tak kunjung datang, membuat Hinata hampir mati kebosanan. Sementara itu, di meja seberangnya, terduduk gadis-gadis kantoran dengan pakaian mini serta dandanan menor, sedang bergosip ria membicarakan tiga laki-laki tampan yang sering makan siang di tempat ini. Oh, demi Tuhan, ayolah. Hinata adalah gadis berusia dua puluh tiga tahun, dia normal, dia menyukai lawan jenis, dan dia hampir mati kebosanan karena terlalu lama menunggu laki-laki tampan dan seksi bernama Sasuke Uchiha!

Jadi, tidak ada salahnya, kan, kalau Hinata ikut-ikutan menolehkan kepalanya dan mencari tahu seberapa tampan tiga laki-laki yang dielu-elukan oleh gadis-gadis kantoran genit ini?

Maka, Hinata pun memutar kepalanya.

Dan yang pertama kali dia lihat adalah sebentuk kepala berambut merah darah.

"Itu dia! Sabaku Gaara! Aaah! Tidakkah dia tampan sekali? Kulitnya yang pucat, bola matanya yang hazel, rambutnya yang merah darah…"

Gadis-gadis kantoran genit itu masih terus meracau, memuji laki-laki berambut merah yang mereka panggil Sabaku Gaara.

Tetapi Hinata tidak lagi peduli.

Sebab ia sudah mengerti siapa gerangan tiga laki-laki tampan yang dibicarakan segerombolan perempuan genit yang duduk di seberang mejanya ini.

Mereka pasti…

"Lalu itu! Itu! Uchiha Sai! Aaaah! Tidakkah kau lihat, matanya yang bundar, kulitnya yang seputih susu, rambutnya yang hitam gelap…"

Hinata semakin membelalakkan matanya, mengawasi laki-laki berkulit super pucat yang baru saja memasuki restoran. Kesadaran itu tiba-tiba dating di kepalanya, menyebabkan keringat dinginnya semakin deras berjatuhan.

_Ah, benar sekali. Kalau ada Sabaku Gaara, pasti ada Uchiha Sai. Dan kalau ada Uchiha Sai, pasti juga ada…_

"Dan ini yang terakhir, yang paling kutunggu-tunggu! Laki-laki paling tampan dan paling seksi di Tokyo! Sebuah karya besar bernilai seni tak terhingga yang pernah diciptakan oleh Kami-sama! Lihat, lihat! Itu dia! Dia adalah…"

Mirip adegan-adegan seru di sebuah film, suasana di restoran itu mendadak sunyi. Segala kegiatan yang tadinya berlangsung di sana seolah-olah terhenti. Semua pasang mata serentak menatap ke arah pintu masuk, tak berkedip barang sekali, demi mendapati seorang laki-laki tampan dan ganteng dan keren dan **seksi** dengan rambut raven tua serta bola mata onyx tengah berjalan angkuh memasuki restoran sembari mengangkat kepalanya tinggi-tinggi, menyulutkan rokok di bibirnya yang tipis, dan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana.

Laki-laki itu tak salah lagi, dia…

… Sasuke Uchiha.

Hinata merasakan tubuhnya lemas seketika.

"Gaara, Sai," lamat-lamat, Hinata dapat mendengar sebuah suara bariton mengalun kaku, "hari ini aku tidak dapat makan siang bersama kalian."

"Eh? Kenapa?" datang jawaban dari laki-laki lain, suaranya sedikit lebih ringan. Hinata dapat menebak kalau ini pasti Sai Uchiha yang sedang berbicara.

Tak ada jawaban yang dilontarkan Sasuke atas pertanyaan sepupunya. Sebaliknya, ia justru meneruskan langkahnya, berjalan entah ke mana. Derap sepatunya terdengar jelas di setiap sudut restoran bergengsi itu. Semua pasang mata masih menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan lapar, menikmati ketampanannya yang luar biasa. Tetapi, semakin Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya, semakin Hinata tahu meja mana yang sedang dituju laki-laki Uchiha itu.

Mejanya.

Hinata berani bersumpah, ia dapat mendengar jelas gadis-gadis kantoran genit yang duduk di seberangnya itu tengah sibuk mengutuk dirinya.

"Hyuuga," satu suara bariton yang sama terdengar di atas kepala Hinata yang kini sempurna tertunduk, "maaf, sudah membuatmu menunggu lama."

Tentu saja, tidak ada laki-laki lain yang memanggilnya dengan nada sinis seperti itu.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, U-Uchiha-san, a-aku belum begitu lama," ucap Hinata setengah gugup. "A-apa kau su-sudah mau memesan? A-akan kupanggilkan pelayan."

"Hn."

Mereka lalu memesan makanan. Sasuke memesan _stringozzi with persico tomato sauce, _sebotol _wine_, dan segelas air putih. Sedangkan Hinata memesan _fettuccine alfredo_, segelas air putih, dan _espresso flan_ sebagai makanan pencuci mulut. Hanya membutuhkan waktu sepuluh menit hingga pesanan mereka diantar, membuat perut Hinata mendadak keroncongan. Ia baru ingat kalau tadi pagi tak sempat sarapan— Hinata terlalu gugup dan stress dengan semua kemungkinan yang akan terjadi hari ini, sehingga tadi pagi ia sudah tak peduli lagi soal sarapan.

Sejujurnya, meskipun perutnya melilit bukan main, minta diisi oleh hidangan lezat yang kini tersaji di depannya, Hinata masih belum sanggup melepaskan segala kegugupan dan kegelisahan yang seharian ini membelit kepalanya.

Dan semua itu adalah kesalahan Sasuke Uchiha.

"_Clos de Papes_, salah satu _wine _terbaik yang pernah dibuat," Sasuke memenuhi setengah gelas kosongnya dengan _wine_ lantas meneguknya. "Kau yakin tidak ingin meminum ini juga?"

Masih memandangi sepiring _ fettuccine alfredo _di hadapannya, Hinata menggeleng pelan. "A-aku tidak biasa minum _wine, _a-apalagi di musim panas, U-Uchiha-san."

Sasuke menyunggingkan seringai mengejek kepada Hinata.

"Hn, jadi kau sudah siap dengan jawaban atas lamaranku, rupanya?"

Memegangi perutnya yang kelaparan, Hinata memutuskan untuk menyantap makanannya yang mulai dingin, beberapa suap saja, sebelum menjawab, "A-aku sudah sa-sangat siap, U-Uchiha—"

"Sasuke."

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya tanda tak mengerti.

"Panggil aku Sasuke," jelas Sasuke acuh tak acuh sembari menikmati _stringozzi-_nya dengan angkuh, "sebab, toh, sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi istriku, kan?"

Kunyahan Hinata sontak terhenti.

"Ke-kenapa kau yakin sekali, Uchiha-san? Be-belum tentu aku menerimanya, kan?"

Ada suara tawa kecil.

"Kau makhluk menyedihkan," ejek Sasuke, lalu kembali melanjutkan makan siangnya, pura-pura tak peduli dengan Hinata yang menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong dan raut wajah terluka. Gadis Hyuuga yang duduk di hadapannya itu terdiam lama, tak lagi menyentuh _fettuccine-_nya. Hatinya sakit, sakit sekali. Jauh-jauh hari dia mempersiapkan diri demi hari ini, melatih dirinya agar tidak tergagap saat bertemu Sasuke, menjaga kata-katanya agar tidak terulang lagi pertengkaran sengit di antara mereka, tetapi apa yang Hinata dapat? Hinaan? Cemoohan? Ejekan? Orang seperti ini berkata bahwa dia mau membahagiakan Hinata? Bah, lelucon dari mana itu, hah?

Sungguh, Hinata benar-benar tidak dapat mengerti dengan keakuan pemuda Uchiha di hadapannya. Seolah-oleh, Sasuke memang mempunyai kepribadian ganda. Terkadang baik, terkadang jahat. Terkadang malaikat, terkadang iblis. Sebenarnya seperti apa Sasuke yang sebenarnya? Sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan laki-laki tampan ini dari Hinata?

Astaga, ini bahkan jauh lebih rumit dari yang Hinata duga.

Namun, bagaimanapun juga, Hinata harus tetap melakukannya.

"Aku menerimanya, Uchiha-san," ujar Hinata tiba-tiba, "aku menerima lamaran pernikahanmu. Aku bersedia menjadi istrimu."

Ingat ketika tadi aku bilang, kisah Hinata sekarang mirip dongeng Gadis Berkerudung Merah? Well, memang seperti itulah adanya.

Kalau diibaratkan, Hinata mirip seperti Gadis Berkerudung Merah yang baik hati, polos, dan cantik jelita. Kehadirannya selalu membuat semua orang yang ada di sekitarnya bahagia. Tapi, pada suatu hari, Gadis Berkerudung Merah tersesat di sebuah hutan yang kelam, gelap, angker, sendirian saja, tanpa ada siapa-siapa yang menemaninya. Dan parahnya, di tengah jalan, ada serigala lapar yang membuntutinya, mengincarnya, ingin memakannya. Bedanya, di kehidupan Hinata, serigala itu tidak jelek, namun justru tampan, kaku, dan sangat seksi.

Benar. Sasuke Uchiha adalah serigala itu. Serigala yang sedang mengincar Hinata dan ingin menjadikan gadis itu miliknya.

Dan sekarang, serigala itu tengah memamerkan seringainya yang mempesona kepada Hinata.

"Kau serius menerima lamaranku, Hyuuga? Bukannya kau sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa aku teralu percaya diri?"

Takut-takut, Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, mencoba melihat langsung ke sepasang bola mata _onyx _milik Sasuke Uchiha.

"A-aku serius, U-Uchiha—"

"Sasuke," potong Sasuke cepat.

"—Sa… Sa-Sasuke. Aku sangat serius."

Gelas _wine _milik Sasuke kembali terisi. Sasuke memainkan tangannya di bibir gelas itu sejenak, lantas meneguk habis isinya.

"Bukankah kau menyukai Naruto, hn?" tanya Sasuke sinis. "Ah, tidak, aku salah. Bukankah kau _masih_ menyukai Naruto?"

Hinata merasakan keringatnya mengalir deras. Ia tidak suka akan penekanan Sasuke pada kata "masih".

"A-aku akan belajar, Sasuke. Aku," gadis Hyuuga itu menyunggingkan senyuman tulusnya, "aku a-akan belajar untuk be-berhenti menyukainya. A-aku akan belajar me-menyukaimu," semburat kemerahan muncul di pipi pucat Hinata, "ti-tidak, bukan hanya menyukaimu. A-aku akan belajar me-mencintaimu, Sasuke. A-aku akan menjadi i-istri yang baik untukmu. I-itu saja yang bi-bisa kukatakan kepadamu."

Sepuluh detik pertama, yang dapat Hinata tangkap hanyalah ekspresi tertegun di wajah Sasuke. Laki-laki tampan di depannya itu terdiam, seakan terpana oleh jawaban yang diberikan Hinata. Gerakan tangannya terhenti begitu saja. Hinata bahkan tidak dapat memastikan apakah Sasuke sempat bernapas atau tidak. Laki-laki tampan itu benar-benar membatu. Benar-benar membeku. Benar-benar terkejut atas jawaban Hinata.

Sayangnya, tak berapa lama kemudian, senyuman sinisnya kembali terlengkung dengan amat sangat manis dan memukau, membuat Hinata tak sanggup mengedipkan mata. "Dan tentang permintaanku bahwa kau harus menjadi ibu rumah tangga? Sama sekali tidak boleh bekerja, hanya boleh mengurusi urusan keluarga?"

Untuk kesekian kalinya di siang ini, Hinata menghembuskan napas panjang.

"Ti-tidak masalah, Sa-Sasuke. Ti-tidak masalah, aku akan menerimanya. A-aku akan menjadi ibu rumah tangga yang baik, ji-jika itu yang kau inginkan. A-aku rela ka-kalau hak waris utama keluarga Hyuuga dipindahkan kepada Neji-nii a-atau Hanabi, aku rela. Aku hanya ingin menjadi i-istri," Hinata merasakan lidahnya kelu saat menyebutkan kata ini, "i-istri yang baik untukmu, a-aku bersungguh-sungguh."

Setelah itu, ada sunyi yang panjang di antara mereka.

Sasuke terus memandangi _wine-_nya dengan wajah serius— tampaknya ia sedang berpikir. Sementara Hinata memutuskan untuk mengunci bibirnya, dan kembali menyantap makanannya yang sudah dingin. Gadis-gadis kantoran yang sedari tadi sibuk membicarakan Hinata dan Sasuke, kini sudah berjalan pergi dari restoran. Begitu juga Gaara dan Sai, yang baru saja memberikan kode kepada Sasuke bahwa mereka akan pergi lebih dahulu. Sasuke hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan kepala, kemudian melanjutkan kegiatan berpikirnya. Restoran ini pun beranjak sepi, hanya tinggal tiga atau empat meja yang masih diisi pengunjung— termasuk mejanya dengan Sasuke.

Dan Hinata sekali lagi hampir mati kebosanan, menunggu "calon suaminya" memberikan tanggapan yang tak kunjung datang.

"Sa-Sasuke," panggil Hinata ragu-ragu, "boleh aku bertanya padamu?"

Tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari gelas _wine _yang kini kosong, Sasuke mengangguk.

"Ke-ketika kau melamarku seminggu yang lalu," Hinata memainkan ujung kardigannya, "ka-kau bilang kau a-akan membuatku bahagia. A-apa itu benar?"

Sasuke melirik Hinata sekilas. "Seorang Uchiha tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya, Hyuuga."

Yah, itu bukan jawaban yang ingin Hinata dengar.

"_Etto… _Bo-boleh aku bertanya lagi?"

"Hn."

Degup jantung Hinata berdegup cepat, pipinya sudah memerah mengalahkan tomat. Tetapi, entah bagaimana juga, Hinata harus menanyakan hal ini. Hal yang membuat Hinata tidak dapat tidur selama tujuh hari belakang. Dan Hinata ingin mendapatkan jawaban yang jelas langsung dari bibir Sasuke Uchiha sendiri.

"Sa-Sasuke," Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, merasakan pipinya memanas, "a-apakah kau," nyawanya serasa hendak melayang, namun Hinata tidak boleh menyerah, "apakah kau me-menyukaiku?"

Sejurus kemudian, yang Hinata dengar adalah suara uang yang dibanting di meja, dan suara kursi yang digeser. Ketika mengangkat kepalanya demi melihat apa yang terjadi, tahu-tahu Sasuke Uchiha sudah berdiri menjulang di hadapannya, sembari memandangnya dengan pandangan yang tak bisa Hinata jelaskan. Antara marah, terkejut, kesal, bercampur aduk menjadi satu dalam sepasang bola mata _onyx _yang indah itu.

Hinata benar-benar merasa tak nyaman dibuatnya.

"Tidak, Hyuuga," bisik Sasuke dengan suara yang tegas. Laki-laki Uchiha itu lalu membalikkan badannya, bersiap meninggalkan Hinata yang menganga tak percaya, dan meneruskan dengan suara lebih pelan, "tidak, aku hanya menyukai bola matamu."

Andai saja Hinata tahu bahwa Sasuke baru saja berdusta.

"Dan, Hyuuga," tambah Sasuke sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan Hinata, "bersiaplah," ia menolehkan wajahnya sekejap, "kita akan segera menikah," lantas mengambil langkah untuk pergi, "kita akan segera menikah, minggu depan."

Minggu depan.

Dan andai Hinata juga tahu, bahwa Sasuke amat serius dengan perkataannya.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

* * *

><p>Author: Intinya, author no comment deh atas pernikahan mendadak ini *dihajar sama readers*. Eh iya, ngomong-ngomong, setelah mempertimbangkan usul Nikolaiklaas-san, mengingat typos author yang udah evel parah, uthor kayaknya memang bener-bener butuh beta-reader! Pokoknya segitu dulu aja yang bisa author ucapkan. Author benar-benar lagi depresi sekarang T_T<p>

Huaaaaaaaa….. Love u all, my lovely readers ^o^

Kamus mini:

Matte: Tunggu

Sumimasen: Maaf

Oji-san: Paman

Tou-san : Ayah

Kami-sama : Tuhan

Hakama : semacam kimono untuk laki-laki

Fusuma : pintu geser ala rumah adat Jepang

Tatami : susah dijelaskan, tanya kanjeng mbah google ya ^o^

Rouka : lorong dengan lantai kayu ala rumah adat Jepang.

Terus kalo buat nama makanan Itali, wine, mobil, dll, yang ada di fanfic saya, tanya kanjeng mbah google aja ya kalo mau tahu kayak apa bentukannya :p ehehehehe

Arigatou, minna-san. Review, please ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:**

Sewaktu Naruto menikah dengan Sakura Haruno, Hinata didera patah hati yang luar biasa. Jadi, ketika seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang dingin dan kaku melamarnya secara tiba-tiba, tidak ada salahnya untuk menerima lamaran pernikahan itu, kan?

* * *

><p><strong>Saihate<strong>

**By: Aya Kohaku**

disclaimer: entah mau seperti apa saya memohon, menangis, menjerit, mengais, merongrong, memekik

tetep aja

Naruto tetep punyanya Mas Kishimoto.

* * *

><p>"Ibu, Ibu, apa suatu hari nanti akan ada Pangeran Berkuda Putih yang datang kepadaku?"<p>

Gadis kecil berambut violet itu menarik ujung kimono ibunya, matanya yang bulat menatap penuh sorot manja. Sang ibu menundukkan kepalanya, menatap dalam-dalam kepada sepasang kelereng bola mata berwarna perak-lavender milik anaknya, lantas melengkungkan sebaris senyuman halus. Dengan sigap, wanita paruh baya itu menundukkan badannya, sampai tingginya kini setara dengan tinggi anak perempuannya—senyumnya masih terus terpatri di wajahnya yang ayu.

"Tentu saja," wanita paruh baya itu mengelus kepala anaknya, "tentu saja, Hinata, akan ada Pangeran Berkuda Putih yang datang kepadamu, suatu hari nanti."

Gadis kecil yang dipanggil Hinata itu sontak terkesiap. Pipinya memerah perlahan-lahan. Penuh kegirangan, ia menyunggingkan senyum terlebarnya, membuat ibunya tertawa kecil sembari mencubiti kedua pipi putihnya yang mirip kue bulan. Tawa mereka terdengar di setiap sudut ruangan, menjadi gaung-gaung yang dipantul-redamkan oleh dinding bambu.

"Apakah kira-kira Pangeran Berkuda Putih yang datang padaku itu akan sangat tampan, Ibu?" Hinata bertanya kembali, pipinya sudah sempurna memerah kali ini.

Ibunya tertawa lagi.

"Jelas," jawab Ibunya lembut. "Pangeran Berkuda Putih milik Hinata pasti adalah laki-laki yang sangat tampan, pintar, baik hati, dan dia akan memberi kasih sayang yang sangaaat besar," Ia merentangkan tangannya membentuk sebuah setengah lingkaran, "kemudian hari pernikahan kalian akan penuh bunga mawar putih—"

"Bu-bunga mawar putih? Itu bunga kesukaan Hinata!"

Sebuah tawa lain mengalun renyah dari wanita paruh baya yang ada di hadapan Hinata.

"Itu juga bunga kesukaan Ibu," bisik Ibunya—satu usapan melayang di kepala Hinata, menyebabkan gadis kecil itu tertawa riang. "Sebuah pernikahan putih, penuh mawar putih, dan burung-burung bercicit ramai, terbang melintasi kalian berdua. Lalu bunga-bunga warna-warni bermekaran, dan daun-daun _momiji _memenuhi altar pernikahan kalian. Kau memakai gaun putih yang cantik, yang disulam oleh tangan-tangan terlatih, dan Ibu dapat membayangkan betapa cantiknya kau ketika hari itu tiba, Hinata. Pangeranmu juga akan memakai baju putih yang membuatnya semakin gagah. Lantas, kalian berdua akan bersumpah di depan tetua bahwa—Hinata, kau sudah mengantuk?"

Tak ada jawaban. Yang ada hanya uapan kantuk yang berasal dari Hinata.

Sejurus kemudian, tau-tau Hinata telah berada di gendongan ibunya.

"Kau boneka kecil Ibu yang menggemaskan," Ibunya bersenandung pelan, memainkan rambut Hinata yang terkibas angin. Gadis itu tak menjawab apa-apa, ia sudah terlebih dahulu lelap oleh rasa kantuk yang mendekapnya. Samar-samar, Hinata masih mampu mendengar suara Ibunya yang merdu, melantunkan sebuah _lullaby _untuknya. Daun-daun _momiji _terbang di atas mereka, berhelai-helai, mirip kawanan burung yang hendak bermigrasi. Hinata menguap lagi, lalu memejamkan matanya sedikit demi sedikit. Dalam rasa kantuknya yang tengah memuncak itu, ia masih dapat menangkap kalimat terakhir dari Ibunya. Kalimat—yang kalau Hinata tidak salah dengar—berbunyi seperti ini:

"Ibu akan selalu mendoakanmu, Hinata," hening sejenak, dan dilanjutkan kembali, "Ibu akan selalu mendoakanmu, selamanya."

Kemudian semuanya berubah menjadi gelap.

Hanya gelap.

* * *

><p><strong>Saihate<strong>

**Chapter 3: Wedding**

* * *

><p>Tetapi kenyataannya tidak seperti itu, sama sekali tidak seperti itu.<p>

Tidak ada seorang Pangeran Tampan Berkuda Putih yang datang di kehidupan Hinata, membawa sebuket mawar putih dan guguran cinta di mana-mana. Pun, tidak ada pernikahan yang disaksikan bunga-bunga bermekaran dan kawanan burung yang sibuk bercicit, menyanyikan lagu-lagu perayaan dalam bahasa mereka sendiri. Juga tidak ada sebuah gaun indah berwarna putih yang dipakai Hinata di hari ini, di hari pernikahannya.

Tidak, semuanya begitu jauh dari impian Ibunya.

Bayangan Hinata untuk memiliki kisah cinta seindah cerita dongeng kini pupus sudah. Alih-alih Pangeran Tampan Berkuda Putih, Serigala Jahat-lah yang justru mendatangi dirinya. Ya, Serigala Jahat paling licik sedunia. Serigala Jahat berambut gelap, bermata _onyx_, berkulit pucat, bertubuh tinggi, dan barangkali dia juga dapat dikatakan Serigala Jahat paling tampan di jagad raya.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan si bungsu Uchiha.

Atau kukatakan saja, Sasuke Uchiha.

Serigala Jahat dengan keseksian tak terkira.

"Hinata, jangan lengkungkan bibirmu begitu," seru Tenten, "oh ayolah Hinata, kau harus memasang wajah paling bahagia di hari ini, di hari pernikahanmu!"

Dan Hinata hanya mampu memutar bola matanya.

Benar, hari ini memanglah hari pernikahannya, namun Hinata merasa tidak memiliki alasan tepat untuk memasang senyum lebar-lebar di hadapan para hadirin atau pun mempelai prianya. Ini tidak seperti Hinata benar-benar menginginkan pernikahannya dengan Uchiha Sasuke terjadi sebegini cepatnya, kan?

Dan ini tidak seperti Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar peduli terhadap perasaan Hinata, bagaimana pun Hinata berusaha mengungkapkannya.

"Apa kau merasa gugup, Hinata?"

Jemari Tenten berhenti mengoles _blush-on _di pipi kanan Hinata.

Hinata sontak mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Mu-mungkin aku me-memang gugup, y-yah, sedikit."

Hiruk-pikuk pelayan keluarga Hyuuga yang tengah sibuk mempersiapkan kudapan bagi para tamu seketika terdengar, bersahut-sahutan, masuk lewat celah-celah kecil dari dinding kertas di ruang rias tempat Hinata dan Tengah berada sekarang.

Tenten menyimpulkan senyuman manisnya. Penuh hati-hati, Ia meletakkan perona pipi yang seari tadi Ia genggam, kemudian digerakkannya kepala Hinata perlahan sekali hingga putri sulung Hiashi Hyuuga itu menatap lurus pada cermin yang ada di hadapannya, bertatapan dengan bayangannya sendiri.

"Lihatlah, Hinata, betapa cantiknya dirimu," Tenten berdecak, mengagumi 'hasil karya'-nya, "tapi akan lebih cantik lagi jika kau berhenti mengerucutkan bibirmu," ia menunjuk tepian bibir Hinata yang mengerucut ke bawah. "Karena itu, tersenyumlah, Hinata, sebab bagaimanapun juga," kata-kata Tenten terhenti sejenak, "sebab bagaimanapun juga, ini adalah hari pernikahanmu."

Ini adalah hari pernikahanmu, Hyuuga Hinata.

"Ka-kau tedengar seperti o-orang tua, Tenten."

Tawa Tenten meledak di udara.

"Ta-tapi," Hinata merekahkan senyumnya, "terimakasih, Tenten. Te-terimakasih banyak."

Sorot mata Tenten melembut. Dipandangnya bayangan Hinata yang terpantul di cermin dengan perasaan haru. Meskipun ia tidak menunjukkannya, tetapi dalam hati, Tenten juga merasakan kasihan kepada Hinata. Karena dia tahu betul bagaimana Hinata pernah menyukai Naruto selama belasan tahun, dan sekarang, menyaksikan Hinata terduduk sayu di hadapannya dengan baju pengantin, sebagai calon istri dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke, bohong kalau Tenten tidak merasakan iba pada sahabat kecilnya itu. Tetapi mau bagaimana juga, sudah tidak ada lagi yang bisa dia lakukan untuk mengubah semuanya.

Keputusan Paman Hiashii sudah bulat—ia ingin Hinata segera menikah, dan pada saat yang bersamaan, datanglah Uchiha Sasuke melamar puteri sulungnya itu. Seperti kata pepatah, pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba. Hiashii menginginkan puteri sulungnya menikah dengan lelaki yang bereputasi baik, dan Uchiha Sasuke tidak hanya lelaki yang bereputasi baik tetapi juga sukses, tampan, dan luar biasa, ehm, seksi. Di lain sisi, Sasuke Uchiha menginginkan Hyuuga Hinata menjadi istrinya, dan kebetulan sekali ayah gadis itu, Hyuga Hiashii, tengah mencari seorang pria untuk dinikahkan dengan puterinya. Habis perkara. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa diganggu-gugat, kan?

Maka dari itu, yang dapat Tenten lakukan sekarang hanyalah menghibur Hinata.

Mungkin tidak begitu banyak membantu, namun dapat melihat senyuman adik iparnya itu saja, hati Tenten sudah cukup lega.

"Sewaktu menikah dengan Neji dulu, aku juga merasa gugup," celetuk Tenten, berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. "Aku ingat sekali, di hari itu, aku sempat tidak mau keluar kamar rias saking gugupnya—"

"Da-dan Neji-nii tetap saja memasang wajah datarnya seperti biasa, kan?" potong Hinata.

"Ah, iya," balas Tenten agak kesal mengingat sikap Neji, "tapi sebenarnya tidak seperti itu juga. Dia hanya _berusaha_ bersikap seperti biasa. Padahal, dia sangat gugup waktu itu."

"E-eh? Benarkah itu?" Hinata sedikit terlunjak.

"Aa, benar sekali."

"Da-darimana kau tahu, Tenten?"

Sampai di sini, Tenten merekahkan senyum sumringahnya.

"Insting wanita," jawab Tenten mantap. Melihat Hinata mengerutkan kedua alisnya tanda tak mengerti, Tenten melanjutkan lagi, "Suatu hari nanti kau akan mengerti, Hinata. Ketika kau mencintai seseorang dengan amat sangat, dengan instingmu pun, kau dapat menebak ke dalam hati kecilnya. Aku yakin kelak kau dan Sasuke akan—"

"Tenten, itu tidak mungkin,_" _sela Hinata cepat. "A-aku dan Sasuke, i-itu mustahil."

Tenten buru-buru mengatupkan mulutnya, memasang wajah bersalah kepada Hinata. "Ma-maafkan aku, Hinata."

Senyap beberapa saat.

"Lihat, Tenten, a-aku bahkan tidak tahu apakah Sasuke menyukaiku atau tidak. Ka-kau tahu kan, sebelum pernikahan ini, untuknya, a-aku hanyalah orang asing."

Kembali senyap.

"Dan aku bahkan tidak mencintainya," lanjut Hinata seketika, kedua tangannya mulai mengucurkan keringat dingin, "ma-maksudku, aku bahkan belum mencintainya, Tenten. Ke-kenyataan bahwa Naruto ternyata lebih memilh Sakura da-dan ayahku yang ingin segera menimang cucu, serta statusku sebagai pewaris utama keluarga Hyuuga, a-aku merasa ka-kalau—"

"—Hinata, tenanglah—"

"—ka-kalau ini terlalu tiba-tiba! Ma-maksudku, aku bahkan hampir tidak mengenalnya—"

"—Hinata—"

"—dan, astaga Tenten, demi Kami-sama, ini Sasuke Uchiha yang akan aku nikahi! Sa-Sasuke Uchiha yang asli, yang bahkan memimpikannya pun aku tidak berani—"

"—Hina—"

"—ka-karena dia seperti manusia yang keluar dari layar televisi! Ka-kau tahu? Di-dia begitu tampak tak nyata dan ada sesuatu dari dirinya yang membuatku berpikir bahwa—"

"—demi Tuhan, Hinata Hyuuga!"

Untuk kesekian kalinya, senyap melesap ke ruangan berukuran tujuh _tatami _itu.

Hinata menatap kakak iparnya tak bergeming, sembari mengedipkan sepasang mata perak-lavendernya yang besar dengan mimik muka tak berdosa. Sementara itu, Teten perlahan demi perlahan mengendurkan urat saraf pada wajahnya dan menekan emosinya agar tak kembali meledak. Dengan satu helaan nafas yang panjang dan berat, jemmari terlatih Tenten meneruskan riasannya pada sepasang pipi porselen Hinata. Mereka terus berada dalam keadaan itu dalam beberapa menit, hingga yang terdengar hanyalah suara detikan jarum jam. Sampai pada akhirnya, Hinata memutuskan memecah kesunyain yang terbentuk di antara mereka berdua terlebih dahulu.

"Maafkan aku, Tenten," pinta Hinata setengah berbisik.

Ia tidak mendapati sinyal balasan apa pun dari Tenten, bahkan tidak satu dehaman suara yang kecil—tidak, yang ia rasakan hanyalah jemari cekatan Tenten yang terus memoleskan riasan pada wajahnya, itu saja.

Tidak, ini tidak boleh dibiarkan.

Maka Hinata pun melanjutkan, "A-aku hanya terbawa emosiku, Tenten," ia melirik sejenak ke arah kakak iparnya, "aku hanya takut ka-kalau-kalau aku tidak bisa melewatinya, kalau-kalau kami berdua akan memiliki akhir yang buruk, kalau-kalau ujung-ujungnya kami hanya akan berpisah lantas mengecewakan semuanya," ia menggantungkan ucapannya sejenak, "a-aku hanya takut kalau ternyata, keputusanku ini akan menghasilkan kegagalan, Tenten-chan."

Tenten menutup kotak _make-up _-nya, menandakan riasan Hinata telah selesai. Sontak, Hinata mencondongkan punggungnya mendekati cermin, mematut sejenak demi mendapati bayangan seorang gadis cantik bergaun putih yang tak lain adalah dirinya.

Hinata sungguh terlihat cantik, ia tidak dapat menyangkal kemampuan Tenten dalam hal merias. Pantas saja istri Neji-nii itu memiliki salon kecantikan yang amat digandrungi di Tokyo dan sekitarnya—kemampuannya dalam hal mendandani memang perlu diacungi jempol. Beberapa detik lalu, Hinata merasa dirinya hanyalah seorang wanita biasa yang akan menghadapi pernikahannya tanpa rasa senang sedikit pun. Tapi kali ini, yang Hinata dapati adalah refleksi seorang puteri dari dunia dongeng yang terlihat siap menghadiri pernikahannya dengan seorang pangeran berkuda putih. Setidaknya itu membuatnya terlihat sedikit lebih bahagia dan segar di pandangan orang lain. Hanya saja, bila kau memperhatikan dengan seksama, terlihat jelas bahwa sepasang mata perak-lavender milik sang puteri menyuratkan kesedihan yang dia pendam. Dan ingat, tidak ada pangeran berkuda putih di sini.

Oh, tidak akan ada.

Tidak akan ada pangeran berkuda putih yang baik hati, tampan, dan sempurna—sekali lagi, tidak akan ada.

"Aku tidak ingin menjadikan pernikahan ini sebuah permainan."

Hinata tetap menatap sosoknya yang tertangkap di cermin.

"Aku tidak ingin mengecewakan mendiang ibu."

Hangat, itulah yang pertama kali Hinata rasakan begitu menyelesaikan kalimat panjangnya. Dua lengan kurus melingkar hati-hatidi pundak Hinata, seakan takut riasan mewahnya rusak atau pun luntur. Hinata menatap tak mengerti pada Tenten yang memeluknya tiba-tiba.

"Kau gadis yang kuat, Hinata," ucap Tenten nanar. "Kau gadis yang kuat, aku tahu itu, kau sangat kuat. Kau bahkan—kau bahkan tak pernah mengeluh."

"Ka-kau ini bicara apa, Te-Tenten? Bukankah ba-barusan itu aku mengeluh?"

Tenten tergelak.

"Seperti itu kau sebut mengeluh? Hei, itu terlalu imut untuk dikategorikan sebagai keluhan!"

"He-hei, a-apa maksudmu!"

"Oooh, pipimu memerah," goda Tenten sembari memainkan suaranya, "apa kau malu, Hinata?"

"E-eh? Bu-buat apa?"

"Aa, kau pasti malu, kan? Ah senangnya, menikah dengan pemuda tampan yang pintar, digilai banyak wanita, mapan… Kurasa itu alas an kenapa pipimu memerah, ya, Hinata?"

Kontan, wajah Hinata kian memanas.

Dengan sedikit kesal, ia melayangkan pukulan pelan mengarah Tenten. Namun, belum sempat pukulan itu mengenai bahu Tenten, sebuah tangan kekar sigap menahan pukulan main-main Hinata. Dalam sekelebat mata, rambut hitam panjang berkibar di hadapan Hinata.

"Ne-Neji-nii," Hinata mengerang, "a-aku hanya main-main, ti-tidak sungguh-sungguh ingin memukul Tenten."

Sedangan laki-laki berambut panjang yang menggendong bayi di hadapannya malah tak bergeming. Ia hati-hati membopong bayi tampan itu dan meletakkannya di pelukan Tenten yang sontak mengusap punggung makhluk kecil itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Aku hanya menguji ilmu bela dirimu saja, Hinata-sama, dan sepertinya kau sudah cukup lengah sekarang."

"Demi Tuhan, _Anata!_" Tenten melengkingkan suaranya. "Bisakah kau tidak bertingkah aneh di hari pernikahan sepupumu sendiri? Dan bukankah Hinata memang sudah tidak berlatih bela diri sejak ia lulus sekolah dasar? Astaga. Hyuuga Toma," diangkatnya bayi yang tadinya ia peluk itu sehingga wajah mereka berhadap-hadapan, "jangan menjadi laki-laki seperti ayahmu, ingat? Tumbuhlah menjadi laki-laki yang tampan seperti Sasuke—"

"Nah, kenapa tidak kau saja yang menikah dengannya?"

Tanpa menggubris omongan suaminya, Tenten terus berbicara dengan suara yang lantang, "yang seksi seperti Gaara, yang ceria seperti Naru—ah jangan, dia sama saja seperti ayahmu—"

"Serius saja, Tenten, Toma tidak akan mengerti apa yang kau katakan."

"—ah, ceria seperti ibumu saja, iya, ibumu saja—"

"Jangan jadi seperti ibumu, kecuali kalau kau mau tidak naik kelas."

"—lalu—He-hei! Apa maksudmu? A-aku memang bodoh tapi aku tidak pernah tinggal kelas! Ja-jangan dengarkan ayahmu, Toma!"

"Pfff..."

Samar-samar, suara tawa kecil memecah pertengkaran sengit di antara Neji dan Tenten. Sepasang sejoli itu menoleh serempak, demi mendapati Hinata tengah tertawa lepas, seakan-akan tidak ada beban yang tengah dideritanya. Menyaksikan tawa Hinata, Neji dan Tenten tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa kecuali ikut tertawa. Setidaknya mereka bisa mendengar tawa lepas Hinata setelah seminggu belakangan ini wajah cantik itu terus dirundung mendung.

Tentu saja, menikahi Uchiha Sasuke adalah suatu kehormatan, terlebih bagi keluarga besar Hyuuga yang notabene merupakan keluarga terpandang di Jepang. Dan Uchiha adalah rekan bisnis yang brilian, wajib diperhitungkan. Menikahkan pewaris utama Hyuuga dengan putra bungsu Uchiha adalah sebuah langkah genius, baik dalam segi bisnis atau pun bukan. Orang awam mana pun tentu paham akan hal itu. Hanya saja, Tenten dan Neji tidak berpikir sebatas itu saja. Mereka juga meikirkan perasaan Hinata.

Sebab mereka sama-sama mengerti bagaimana kedaaan Hinata seusai pernikahan Naruto dengan Sakura—mereka sangat mengerti, dan mengobati luka hati Hinata bukanlah hal yang mudah. Terlebih, Sasuke Uchiha itu—mereka tidak pernah mengerti apa yang laki-laki itu mau. Yang mereka tahu hanya, Sakura dan Karin pernah sangat mencintai laki-laki tampan ini, dan di pertengahan tahun SMA, ia sempat berpacaran dengan gadis berambut merah bernama Karin. Tentu, mengatakan Uchiha Sasuke adalah laki-laki yang baik, bukanlah hal yang salah. Maksudnya—

—maksudnya, dia tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya dihukum semasa sekolah mau pun kuliah. Guru-guru dan dosen-dosen sangat membanggakan dirnya, ia seorang pebisnis yang jeli, dan dia melakukan segala bidang yang ia tekuni dengan hampir, hampir selalu sempurna. Praktisnya, laki-laki ini memang—ah, bagaimana kita harus menyebutnya—yah, laki-laki yang baik. Dan ia juga tidak terlihat seperti laki-laki yang doyan pergi ke club, atau bar, dan berdansa dengan gadis-gadis binal. Sasuke mungkin memang merokok, dan sedikit arogan, tapi bagi Neji, kedua hal itu masih _sangat _dapat dimaafkan—toh, Neji mengakui bahwa kadangkala, ia sendiri juga sering bersifat arogan.

Tetapi, yang benar-benar mereka khawatirkan adalah…

"Hinata-sama," seorang pelayan membungkukkan badannya di hadapan Hinata, "prosesi akan segera dimulai. Tuan besar meminta Nona untuk segera menuju pelaminan."

_Bang!_

"A-ah?" Hinata menatap tak percaya pada pelayan itu. Ia kemudian menyunggingkan senyum canggungnya. "Be-benarkah? Su-sudah waktunya?"

Pelayan itu tetap menunduk, namun kepalanya mengangguk,tanda membenarkan pertanyaan Hinata. Hinata sesaat menggerakkan lagi bibirnya, seakan hendak berkata, namun tak ada yang keluar dari mulutnya. Baru ketika ia merasakan kesadarannya sudah kembali, Hinata menghela napas, bangkit, lantas melemparkan senyum kepada Neji dan Tenten.

"Ya-yah," Hinata melebarkan senyumannya, "ku-kurasa, ini saatnya."

…yang benar-benar mereka khawatirkan adalah, akankah laki-laki Uchiha itu mencampakkan Hinata, pada akhirnya, dan pergi untuk wanita lain ketika Hinata terlanjur menghapus nama Naruto dari benaknya dan menggantinya dengan nama Sasuke di sana.

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

><p>Hyuuga Hiashi, tak pelak lagi, adalah seorang kepala keluarga bertangan dingin. Ia benar-benar memastikan apakah keluarganya sungguh-sungguh mendapatkan pendidikan tinggi dan kehidupan yang layak. Maka tidak salah apabila ia juga mematok standar tersendiri dalam hubungan berumah tangga, lebih-lebih jika yang menikah adalah puteri sulungnya.<p>

Tentu saja, Hiashi mana mungkin melewatkan pandangan kagum yang diberikan putera-putera koleganya setiap ia membawa Hinata ke jamuan makan malam yang diadakan antar rekan-rekan bisnisnya. Hinata memang meiliki aura tersendiri yang meski tidak terlalu meradiasi, tetap saja mampu memikat mata para lelaki untuk sekedar melirik ke arahnya. Gadis itu mungkin memang pemalu, dan jarang berbicara. Di setiap pertemuan pun, Hinata hanya akan menenteng segelas anggur merah tanpa meneguknya sama sekali, lantas berjalan di sisi ayahnya sampai acara usai. Tapi, segala hal yang misterius itu justru memancing rasa ingin tahu kita, bukan?

Sudah ada beberapa lelaki yang datang sendiri ke hadapannya, berniat meminang puteri sulungnya. Hyuuga Hiashi, berusaha bersikap sebagai ayah yang baik sekaligus pebisnis yang handal, selalu melihat terlebih dahulu apakah laki-laki yang datang ke padanya itu memang pantas disandingkan dengan pewaris utama keluarga Hyuuga. Hal itu terus terjadi sampai pada suatu ketika, putera bungsu Uchiha ia pergoki tengah mengantar pulang Hinata di suatu malam yang larut di pertengahan musim panas. Tak seperti laki-laki muda lain yang biasa ia temui, Uchiha Sasuke mungkin bisa dibilang angkuh—arogan, lebih tepatnya. Hiashi ingat betul bagaimana pemuda berkulit pucat itu menatap lurus kepada dirinya, seolah-olah ia tengah menancapkan langsung sebilah pedang tajam dari sepasang matanya yang hitam tinta. Dan entah apa sebabnya,saat itu juga, Hiashi setengah berharap bahwa maksud kedatangan Uchiha Sasuke adalah untuk melamar puterinya.

Dan ternyata dugaannya tidak meleset—mungkin karena, bagaimanapun juga, ia adalah seorang ayah, dan seorang ayah tetaplah memiliki insting kuat mengenai keturunannya sendiri—Uchiha Sasuke memang melamar Hinata pada malam itu.

Sebuah lamaran yang sederhana, ia bahkan tidak membawa buah tangan apa-apa bersamanya. Mereka duduk berdua, saling berhadapan, di ruang tamu milik keluarga Hyuuga. Dua cangkir _ocha_ hangat dan beberapa kudapan terhidang di meja. Pandangan mata Sasuke tak gentar sedikit pun, seakan ia tak peduli bahwa yang tengah berada di depannya adalah seorang Hyuuga Hiashi, pengusaha sukses yang tersohor kharismanya, sekaligus kepala keluarga dari klan Hyuuga. Dan begitu lamaran itu terucap dari bibir tipis Sasuke, hal yang mampu Hiashi sampaikan sebagai balasan hanyalah, "Bicarakan ini dengan puteriku, dan aku akan segera mengurus pernikahan kalian."

Lantas hari berganti hari, minggu berganti minggu, Hiashi Hyuuga pun pada akhirnya mesti menyaksikan puteri sulungnya didekap oleh tangan lain.

Ia sudah tahu bagaimana rasanya melepas sesuatu yang berharga ketika Neji menikah dengan Tenten. Benar, Tenten tidak berasal dari keluarga terpandang, melainkan gadis yatim piatu yang tumbuh di panti asuhan, beberapa blok dari kediaman keluarga Hyuuga. Tetapi nasib tak dapat diubah lagi, dan Neji telah jatuh cinta dengan wanita berambut cokelat itu, teramat dalam. Sedangkan Hyuuga Hiashi, dengan statusnya sebagai paman, tak dapat berbuat apa-apa—tak mampu. Maka pernikahan sederhana pun dilangsungkan (atas permintaan Neji sendiri) dan pada hari itu, untuk pertama kalinya, Hiashi kembali merasakan sebuah kehilangan semenjak kepergian istrinya.

Namun kehilangan Hinata ternyata jauh lebih menyesakkan ketimbang kehilangan Neji.

Malam sebelum pesta pernikahan Hinata dilangsungkan, Hiashi bahkan mengunci diri di kamarnya. Ia menolak segala panggilan bisnis yang masuk malam itu, atau pun segala makanan yang ditawarkan oleh pelayan keluarga Hyuuga. Hiashi baru mau menyantap makanan ketika Hanabi mendobrak pintu kamarnya dan memaksanya menelan beberapa kepal _unagi sushi_. Foto mendiang istrinya terus ia amati sepanjang malam, lamat-lamat. Apakah ini langkah yang tepat, apakah aku telah berbuat terlalu egois, dan semacamnya—pertanyaan itu terus menghantui pikirannya, semalam suntuk.

Bahkan beberapa menit menjelang pernikahan Hinata, Hiashi masih menyempatkan diri berdoa di depan foto mendiang istrinya sendiri.

Suatu tabiat yang jarang sekali ia lakukan beberapa tahun belakangan ini.

"Dan kita pernah membawanya menikmati musim semi bersama," Hiashi menerawang, membayangkan dirinya tengah berbicara dengan mendiang istrinya sendiri, "dan k au memarahiku sebab aku tidak tersenyum sama sekali waktu itu, iya bukan?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Aku orangtua yang payah, istriku."

Masih, tidak ada jawaban.

"Kadang, aku berpikir, segalanya pasti akan lebih mudah seandainya kau masih berada di sini. Maksudku, kau," ia memandang kosong pada potret istrinya, "kau akan menenangkanku di saat-saat seperti ini, dan kau," ada yang hangat di tepian matanya, menembus dinding pertahanan batinnya, "kau akan berdiri di sisiku—kita akan menyaksikan pernikahan Hinata bersama-sama."

Derik jangkrik terdengar samar.

"Membesarkan dua orang puteri dan seorang keponakan laki-laki seorang diri bukanlah hal yang mudah, istriku. Kadang aku berpikir sudahkah aku bertindak selayaknya seorang ayah bagi mereka—kurasa seandainya kau masih bernyawa, kau akan sering memarahiku, sebab pada kenyataannya…," bulir-bulir panas itu membobol dinding hatinya, kemudian mengalir bebas di lekukan pipinya. Hiashi menatap tak percaya pada bayangan dirinya sendiri yang terpantul lewat bingkain foto istrinya. Menangis bukanlah hal yang wajar dilakukan oleh seorang Hyuuga Hiashi. Tidak. Sebab Hiashi sudah berjanji bahwa ia tidak akan menggunakan perasaan di saat-saat seperti ini.

Tetapi Hiashi tetap saja manusia.

Tetapi Hiashi…

"…sebab pada kenyataannya, aku sama sekali bukan ayah yang ba—"

"Kau ayah yang payah."

Hiashi tersentak mendengar suara lantang yang telah berani mengusik 'percakapannya' dengan mendiang istrinya.

Dan ia menemukan Hyuuga Hanabi telah duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau ayah yang payah," pandangan Hanabi terpusat pada potret ibunya. "Kau sering memaksa kami melakukan hal-hal yang tidak kami senangi, kau arogan, kau galak, kau suka mengambil keputusan seenak dirimu sendiri, kau menginginkan Hinata-nee menikah dengan Uchiha-san sebab kau melihat bayangan dirimu sendiri dalam diri Uchiha Sasuke, iya, kan?"

Hiashi membelalakkan matanya, tak habis percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan puteri bungsunya.

Sementara itu, Hanabi melirik sebentar ke arah ayahnya, lantas kembali menatap foto mendiang ibunya.

"Aku tidak dapat berbohong, kau memang ayah yang payah," lanjut Hanabi, "dan itu bukan hanya kadang-kadang, melainkan sering. Kau sering bersikap menyebalkan dan aku tak jarang ingin memukulmu saat itu juga—tetapi aku tidak melakukannya, sebab aku menyayangimu," padangan mata Hanabi melembut, "sebab aku menyayangimu dan aku tahu kau pun menyayangi keluargamu, dengan caramu sendiri."

Suasana di ruang itu mulai melunak.

"Banyak yang mengatakan bahwa Hinata-nee mewarisi sifat ibu, dan aku mewarisi sifatmu, jadi mungkin, yah, mungkin karena itu aku tahu kau sedang mendekam di sini sementara orang-orang tengah sibuk mencari keberadaanmu—sebab kau pun sama sepertiku," Hanabi mengangkat wajahnya, "kau pun merasa kehilangan di hari pernikahan Nee-san ini, benar kan, Tou-san?"

Yang Hiashi tahu, sejurus kemudian, ia ingin betul memeluk Hanabi erat-erat.

"Sebab kita sama-sama merasakan kekosongan itu, dan kita sama-sama tak ingin menceritakannya kepada siapa pun selain mendiang ibu."

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

><p>"Tidurlah, kau pasti merasa lelah setelah seharian dipajang di depan kerumunan."<p>

Lelaki itu menutup buku yang baru selesai ia baca, melepas kacamata bacanya, lalu menampilkan mata hitam tintanya yang tak penah gagal menyebabkan Hinata kehabisan kata-kata. Hinata terdiam di tempatnya, tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sasuke menggeliat, melemaskan otot-ototnya, dan berhenti seketika demi mendapati Hinata tak bergerak sesenti pun dari posisi semula.

"Tidak perlu takut," Sasuke kali ini meluruskan kedua kaki jenjangnya, "aku tidak akan berbuat apa-apa padamu—tidak, sampai kau siap dengan sendirinya. Aku tak akan memaksa."

Fatalnya, justru kata-kata Sasuke itu berhasil membuat Hinata memundurkan langkahnya, semakin menjauhi Sasuke.

Menghela napas, Sasuke meletakkan buku tebalnya di atas meja dengan setengah membanting.

"Setidaknya hargailah para pelayan yang sudah capek-capek mendekorasi kamar ini sedemikian rupa," katanya lagi. "Aku tidak mungkin membuat alasan tak masuk akal demi tidur di ruang lain dan, Hyuuga Hinata, tolong biasakan dirimu bahwa sekarang kita adalah suami istri."

Tak ayal, kalimat Sasuke bagaikan sebuah tamparan keras di wajah Hinata.

_Tolong biasakan dirimu bahwa sekarang kita adalah suami istri._

_Kita sekarang adalah suami istri._

_Suami istri._

_Suami is…_

Hinata tidak sanggup meneruskan pikirannya.

Kembali, Sasuke menghela napas panjang.

"Naiklah ke ranjang, aku mau ke kamar mandi sebentar."

Tak adil rasanya, bahkan tanpa menggunakan wewangian apa pun, lelaki pucat ini memiliki bau tubuh yang enak. Sasuke berjalan melewati Hinata seolah tidak ambil pusing soal kecanggungan Hinata di malam pertama mereka, menyebarkan bau tubuhnya di sekujur paru-paru Hinata. Laki-laki ini memiliki wangi bunga kamelia, batin Hinata, lembut dan memabukkan—astaga, apa-apaan ini! Bisa-bisanya Hinata memikirkan wangi tubuh lelaki asing bernama Sasuke Uchi…

...a-ah, asing? Bo-bodohnya, bukankah sekarang mereka sepasang suami istri.

Hinata menelan ludahnya kuat-kuat.

Ragu-ragu, Hinata mendekati ranjang pengantin tempat mereka berdua semestinya 'menghabiskan' malam pertama mereka. Taburan kelopak bunga mawar putih tersebar di mana-mana. Hinata tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa mereka mengubah kamarnya menjadi seperti ini hanya dalam semalam saja. Pasti Hanabi dalang di balik semua ini. Siapa lagi yang tahu kalau Hinata menyukai bunga mawar putih selain adik kecilnya itu?

Ma-maksudnya, Uchiha Sasuke tidak mungkin tahu, kan?

Mustahil, laki-laki arogan itu tidak mungkin tahu menahu soal selera Hinata.

Sekonyong-konyong, pandangan mata Hinata tertuju pada buku yang tergeletak di meja sebelahnya.

"Kalau tidak salah, bukankah tadi Sasuke membaca buku ini?"

Hinata mengulurkan tangannya, menjangkau buku yang ditinggalkan Sasuke. Lumayan berat juga buku itu. Penasaran, Hinata pun membaca judulnya.

Norwegian Wood?

Buku karangan sastrawan Jepang, Haruki Murakami, yang terkenal itu?

Se-serius saja, Sasuke membaca buku seperti ini?

"Aku senang membaca literature," Sasuke memudarkan keterkejutan Hinata, menggantinya dengan kekagetan yang lebih hebat. Hinata terpekik, tak menyangkan Sasuke telah berdiri di belakangnya. Sasuke melihat reaksi Hinata dengan seringai yang ia sembunyikan. Dengan satu gerakan, laki-laki Uchiha itu menempatkan dirinya di atas ranjang, tepat di samping Hinata.

Oh, Tuhan, jantung Hinata serasa ingin melompat.

"Ka-kau terlihat bukan seperti penyuka sastra," ungkap Hinata malu-malu.

Seringai Sasuke kian melebar.

"Aku menonton opera, aku membaca novel sastra, dan di waktu luangku, aku memilih untuk melukis," Sasuke meraih novel miliknya dari genggaman Hinata, "apakah itu aneh?"

"A-ah?"

"Kita belum begitu mengenal satu sama lain," Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya pada kepala ranjang, "dan memanggilmu Hinata seperti ini membuat lidahku gatal," ia mengusap tepian matanya, merasakan kantuk mulai mendera, "mungkin karena aku terbiasa memanggilmu Hyuuga."

Hinata memainkan jemari lentiknya, mencoba ikut menyuarakan apa yang ada di hatinya.

Sepi sejenak.

"Sa-sasuke," pangil Hinata, nyaris serupa bisikan, "a-apakah kau sungguh-sungguh dengan pernikahan ini?"

"Bisakah kau tidak menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama berulang-ulang?"

"Ma-maksudmu?" Hinata mengerutkan kedua alisnya. "Se-seingatku aku tak pernah menanyakan hal ini sebelumnya."

"Kau pernah menanyakannya—kau selalu menanyakannya—hanya saja kau memakai pilihan kata yang berbeda di setiap kesempatan yang ada. Tapi intinya sama saja, kau menanyakan hal itu kepadaku, berulang-ulang."

"A-ah…"

Senyap kembali melanda.

Baik Sasuke dan Hinata sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Tidurlah, aku yakin kau pasti lelah."

Kali ini Hinata tak melawan, ia merebahkan dirinya di samping Sasuke. Punggung mereka saling berhadap-hadapan. Hinata dapat mendengar jelas betapa laki-laki di sebelahnya tak gemetar sedikit pun. Napasnya teratur, naik turun dengan ritme yang tepat. Lagi, wangi kamelia itu sampai di cupng hidung Hinata, wangi yang terkesan tak dibuat-buat. Ada lima belas menit mereka habiskan hanya dalam sepi, saling membelakangi satu sama lain, memikirkan tentang apa yang sebaiknya mereka lakukan malam ini, atau esok pagi, atau malam selanjutnya, atau seterusnya.

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu sekali lagi bahwa aku tak main-main."

Suara itu terdengar tenang, dan dalam. Hinata sesaat merasakan kenyamanan membelainya.

"Jujur, aku pun tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi ke depannya, tapi kurasa lebih baik kalau kita menjalaninya saja terlebih dahulu."

"Ya-yah, kurasa memang sebaiknya begitu."

"Aku tidak suka bermain-main dengan sesuatu yang sakral."

"A-aku," kata-kata Hinata agak tersendat, "a-aku tidak menganggap ini sebuah permainan."

"Kau sempat menganggapnya."

"A-aku…"

"Aku pun sempat beranggapan seperti itu."

Ada jeda yang tak singkat di sini.

"Banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan kepadamu," Hinata memainkan ujung baju tidurnya.

"Kau boleh bertanya apa saja padaku."

"Se-seperti berapa jumlah mantan pacarmu?"

"Tanyakan itu lain hari," Sasuke berdalih.

"E-etto…"

"Coba tanyakan hal yang paling sederhana, anggap saja sebagai permulaan."

Sampai di sini, Hinata ingin sekali tertawa keras-keras.

Sebenarnya, sejak upacara pernikahan tadi siang usai, Hinata sudah menahan tawanya. Ia ingat ekspresi wajah Ino yang tengah hamil tua, terperanjat tak percaya bahwa Hinata memang benar-benar menikahi Sasuke Uchiha. Sedangkan suaminya, Shikamaru Nara, hanya mengangkat bahu dengan malas, sedikit pun tak tertarik dengan rerumpian Ino dan Sakura. Lalu, Naruto—ah, kita lewatkan saja soal Naruto, sebab Hinata tidak ingin membuka lagi lembaran kisahnya bersama pemuda berambut pirang itu—setidaknya, untuk detik ini. Uhm, lalu… Ah, ya, bagaimana Hanabi menatap kagum pada Gaara yang sibuk menghindari kerumunan, bagaimana Hiashi Tou-san memeluknya tiba-tiba, bagaimana sahabat baiknya—Kiba dan Shino—menuding Hinata curang karena melangkahi mereka dalam pernikahan, bagaimana pernikahannya dilangsungkan di musim panas—pernikahan di Jepang umunya diadakan di musim semi—dan yang paling penting, bagaimana dia bisa berujung di atas ranjang bersama seorang laki-laki tampang bernama Sasuke Uchiha yang mulai hari ini resmi menjadi suaminya.

Hidup memang tidak tertebak.

Dan Hinata membayangkan apa jadinya setelah Gadis Berkerudung Merah kini telah resmi menikah dengan sang Serigala Tampan.

Mungkin, sebuah dongeng yang tak pernah berkesudahan.

"Ba-baiklah, a-aku akan mencoba bertanya dari yang paling sederhana," Hinata merasakan pipinya mulai memanas.

"Seperti?"

Ah, suara itu mulai terdengar familiar di telinga Hinata.

"Seperti…," Hinata menarik selimutnya, mencoba memikirkan pertanyaan paling sederhana yang dapat ia ajukan kepada Sasuke, "seperti… a-ah! Ka-kau sudah mengantuk, Sasuke?"

"Itukah pertanyaannya?"

"_Ha-hai._"

"Kalau begitu, jawabannya iya."

Hinata menyunggingkan senyum manisnya.

"Ba-baiklah, a-aku akan mematikan lampu—"

Belum sempat Hinata mewujudkan kata-katanya, tangan hangat Sasuke buru-buru menahan gerakannya.

Jantung Hinata benar-benar melompat kali ini.

"Aku belum bertanya."

"Ka-kau ingin bertanya juga?"

"Bukankah tidak adil kalau hanya kau sendiri yang bertanya."

"E-eh, ba-baiklah.."

Entah mengapa, tetapi Hinata merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak akan terjadi.

Dan memang demikian—setidaknya untuk Hinata.

Sebab yang ingin Sasuke tanyakan ternyata, "Hyuuga Hinata," Sasuke menggantungkan pertanyaannya.

"_Ha-hai_?"

Kau tidak akan bisa tertidur malam ini, Hinata.

Sasuke menyimpulkan seringai tampannya.

"Apakah kau pernah berciuman sebelumnya?"

_Bang!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>OoOoO<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author Notes:<strong>_

_**Akhirnya diupdate juga, saya memang author yang buruk T.T**_

_**Ndak banyak yang bisa saya ucapkan di sini, kecuali permohonan maaf atas keterlambatan update yang keterlaluan ini, dan terimakasih atas dukungan pihak-pihak yang terus setia menanti cerita ini. Saya bersemangat karena ada dukungan kalian, readers sekalian :)**_

_**Arigatou minna-san, semoga chapter ini dan chapter-chapter selanjutnya mampu membalas keslaahan saya :)**_

ps: kalau ada typo, etc, maaf yaaaa :D

Aya Kohaku, 2012


	4. Chapter 4

Ada yang membuat Hinata tak ingin cepat-cepat membuka matanya pagi ini. Bisa jadi karena selimutnya tiba-tiba terasa hangat sekali, dan udara pagi yang dingin menyebabkan Hinata semakin bersemangat untuk menenggelamkan dirinya ke dalam kain rajutan tebal itu. Atau barangkali ada setan iseng yang kebetulan mampir di pelupuk matanya , membisikkan mantra agar Hinata tak usah bangun dahulu, terus terlelap dan memimpikan bermacam-macam hal yang tak bisa ia temui di dunia nyata. Atau mungkin, karena sedari tadi Hinata merasakan ada sesuatu yang mendengkur di bawah lehernya. Sesuatu, yang kalau boleh Hinata jujur, membuatnya teringat akan bau tubuh seorang laki-laki tampan bernama Sasuke Uchiha.

Ya, Sasuke Uchiha.

Si laki-laki berbau campuran lavender dan kayu hutan.

Sasuke Uchiha yang begitu tampan dan seksi dan dingin dan ketus dan galak dan menggoda dan—

"Astaga!"

—dan membuat Hinata dalam sekejap terjaga dari tidurnya.

Terjaga, demi mendapati Sasuke Uchiha tertidur pulas tepat di samping tubuh mungilnya yang gemetar.

Tanpa busana.

Tanpa pakaian apa-apa.

Tanpa…

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Lalu teriakan Hinata membahana.

* * *

><p><strong>Saihate<strong>

**by:Aya Kohaku**

_Disclaimer: Naruto and its contents only belong to Masashi Kishimoto, except Gaara. He-is-mine._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Someone That I Used to Know.<strong>

Wanita-wanita di tempat ini sebagian besar bisa dibilang trendi.

Modis, dan seksi.

Rambut panjang yang kentara dirawat baik di salon, digerai begitu saja, jatuh di bawah pinggang mereka yang ramping; lengan-lengan langsing yang menenteng tas bermerek, lalu tubuh jenjang yang dibalut dress musim panas selutut dengan tema floral, kardigan tipis cerah, pernak-pernik berwarna kalem, sepatu hak tinggi keluaran Christian Loboutin, Thakoon, Rupert Sanderson, dan semacamnya, ditambah dengan kaki-kaki langsing bak artis-artis negeri tetangga yang belakangan digemari Hanabi—yang benar saja, ini kantor macam apa?

"Selamat pagi, Manajer Uchiha," wanita-wanita itu tersenyum, memamerkan deretan gigi mereka yang putih bersih.

Tetapi tak ada jawaban terlontar dari Sasuke Uchiha kita yang tampan. Yang ada hanya anggukan masamnya yang terlihat setengah hati, lantas dengan sedikit kasar, ia menarik tangan istrinya, mendekatkan jarak antar dirinya dan wanita berambut indigo di sampingnya—hal yang menyebabkan wanita-wanita berwajah porselen yang menyapanya tadi mengerucutkan senyum kecut mereka secara bersamaan.

Hinata memperhatikan adegan itu—dengan agak kerepotan sebab cengkeraman Sasuke di tangannya yang kian mengencang—tanpa bicara. Ini hari pertama dalam kehidupan pernikahan mereka. Tak ada bulan madu. Tak ada wisata romantis ke pulau eksotis. Tak ada mawar putih di pagi hari. Tak ada adegan-adegan mesra seperti yang biasa Hinata tonton sendirian di bioskop, atau yang ia baca pada buku-buku roman koleksinya.

Tak ada masa-masa indah awal pernikahan yang selama ini Hinata bayangkan akan membuat hatinya berdebar kencang.

Bukannya mengajak Hinata melancong ke tempat-tempat indah yang semestinya Hinata dan Sasuke singgahi setelah hari pernikahan mereka yang melelahkan, saling mengenal satu sama lain, dan mungkin saling jatuh cinta satu sama lain (Hinata tak dapat menolak untuk jatuh cinta kepada laki-laki angkuh itu; bagaimana pun ia tetap wanita normal yang menyadari kelebihan fisik Sasuke), atau agenda-agenda lain yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh sepasang suami istri di masa bulan madu mereka, Sasuke malah mengajaknya ke kantornya dengan alasan ia tidak dapat meninggalkan bisnis keluarga.

Ayolah, kantor dan meja kerja umumnya menjadi subjek yang paling kau hindari di masa-masa awal pernikahanmu.

Tetapi ini Sasuke yang kita bicarakan—sejenak Hinata lupa bahwa Sasuke tetaplah Sasuke, laki-laki gila kerja yang memandang sebelah mata pada hal-hal berbau romantis-melankolis seperti yang disukai Hinata.

Dan lagi, bukankah Sasuke memang tidak menyukai Hinata?

Atau setidaknya, menurut yang Hinata rasakan, laki-laki ini belum memiliki perasaan apa-apa terhadapnya.

"Bisnisku keluargaku ada di bidang perhotelan, Hinata," desis Sasuke perlahan, nyaris tak dapat ditangkap oleh gendang telinga Hinata, "jadi biasakan dirimu dengan wanita-wanita itu, betapa pun menyebalkannya mereka."

Jadi gadis-gadis tadi hanyalah resepsionis yang memang sudah seharusnya berdandan semenarik mungkin untuk menarik perhatian pelanggan, setidaknya itu lah yang ingin Sasuke katakan kepada wanita yang baru dinikahinya dua puluh delapan jam yang lalu itu. Hinata sendiri hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil menggumamkan kata-kata yang terdengar seperti 'aku mengerti, tidak apa-apa' diikuti semburat merah yang mengental di kedua pipinya yang putih pucat.

Entahlah, namun tiba-tiba Hinata merasa canggung sekali, tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan dan apa yang harus dilakukan.

Mereka berdua meneruskan langkah kaki mereka, melewati lorong demi lorong di hotel mewah itu—pegawai-pegawai sibuk mengucapkan salam dan membungkukkan punggung mereka, beberapa mengucapkan selamat, beberapa mendoakan kebahagiaan mereka, beberapa mengharapkan mereka untuk segera mendapat momongan, seolah-olah yang datang di hadapan mereka adalah pasangan pangeran dan putri kerajaan yang baru saja pulang dari pesta pernikahan di negeri seberang. Hal yang tak membuat Hinata merasa keberatan sebenarnya. Justru, ia merasa sedikit senang.

Bukan, bukan karena salam dan bungkuk hormat yang orang-orang berikan kepadanya. Ia tak begitu suka diperlakukan seistimewa itu.

Tetapi sensasi sekejap di mana ia merasa sebagai seorang putri yang baru saja disambut pulang dari pernikahannya sendiri, begitu anggun dan gemulai, dan seorang pangeran tampan tengah menggenggam tangannya—seperti yang selalu mendiang ibunya gambarkan di masa kecilnya.

Sayangnya, pangeran tampannya tidak sebaik yang ia damba.

"Ah, selamat pagi, Kepala Manajer. Selamat pagi, Nyonya."

"Selamat pagi, Kepala Manajer. Saya turut senang atas pernikahan Tuan."

"Selamat pagi, Nyonya Uchiha, pagi ini Nyonya terlihat cantik sekali."

Seperti itu.

Ya, seperti itu.

Berlaku baik sebagaimana ia biasanya, Hinata melengkungkan senyum tulusnya lantas turut membungkukkan punggungnya, menolak perlakuan hormat yang diberikan orang-orang kepadanya. Hal ini malah membuat istri Sasuke Uchiha itu semakin dipuji. Ah, Nyonya berhati mulia sekali; ah, Kepala Manajer memang tidak salah memilih istri, dan sebagainya.

Tetapi cengkeraman Sasuke di tangannya justru bertambah kuat.

"Merepotkan, jangan sembarangan tersenyum kepada orang lain."

Dan tahu-tahu, ia sudah membawanya pergi, tak peduli bagaimana Hinata kebingungan dan mencoba melepaskan diri, terus menapakkan sepatu mereka melewati pintu demi pintu, masuk lift, keluar lift, melewati pintu demi pintu lagi, hingga mereka berdua sampai di sebuah ruangan eksklusif bergaya klasik yang tampaknya merupakan ruang kerja pribadi Sasuke.

Setidaknya sampai di sini, Sasuke bisa bernapas lega.

Sampai suara gaduh itu terdengar.

"Yo, Sasuke! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Dan kenapa dengan pipi sebelah kananmu?"

Kuning seperti matahari, biru seperti tepian air laut.

Hinata menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Naruto?

"Ah, sepupu, apa yang kau lakukan di kantor? Dan pipimu itu—kau habis ditampar siapa lagi?" satu suara lain menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama.

Tiba-tiba Hinata merasa malu sendiri.

Hanya dia dan Sasuke yang tahu mengapa di pipi sebelah kanan Sasuke terdapat bekas tamparan berbentuk telapak tangan yang terlihat samar-samar.

Sasuke sendiri enggan menjawab pertanyaan yang membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang itu. Ia memilih untuk diam, menghela napas panjang, melonggarkan ikatan dasinya, kemudian melepaskan cengkeramannya di pergelangan tangan Hinata.

Mendadak ia merasa haus sekali.

Gerah, lebih tepatnya.

"Aku masih memiliki banyak pekerjaan," ujarnya dengan suara berat, kaki panjangnya berjalan menuju dispenser, "jadi tolong keluar dari ruanganku sekarang juga."

"Kerja? Kau masih memikirkan pekerjaan di hari pertama pernikahanmu?" Naruto memekik tak percaya, tak peduli kata-kata Sasuke yang memintanya untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu. "Kau tidak ingin pergi bulan madu? Ke Okinawa? Atau ke tempat eksotis lain? Bukankah ini musim panas? Sasuke, kau gila?" berondong Naruto yang diikuti anggukan setuju oleh laki-laki berkulit ultra pucat di sebelahnya, Uchiha Sai.

"Bukankah tidak etis mementingkan pekerjaan ketimbang istrimu," tambah Sai, menudingkan bawah dagunya ke arah Hinata, "dan tidakkah kau menangkap betapa lelahnya raut muka Hyuuga-san?"

"Uchiha," sela Sasuke sebelum menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa, merilekskan urat-uratnya yang kaku, "dia sekarang seorang Uchiha, bukan lagi seorang Hyuuga."

Memang kalimat Sasuke barusan diucapkan dengan pelan saja, tak ada penekanan apa-apa, mengalir begitu saja dengan ringannya. Memang barusan itu Hinata seperti merasa di luar angkasa, sesaat setelah ia mendapati Naruto terduduk di meja kayu yang ada di ruangan pribadi Sasuke, memaparkan sinar radiasinya yang dulu pernah membuat Hinata tergila-gila. Memang yang barusan itu Hinata tak mendengarkan sama sekali apa yang tengah mereka perdebatkan, sebab ia tengah sibuk menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang meletup di kepalanya—bagaimana bisa, degup jantungnya tak bertambah cepat sewaktu Naruto, tadi, tak sengaja menatap ke pupilnya?

Bukankah beberapa hari yang lalu, Hinata masih merasakan perasaan berdebar itu setiap kali dia mengingat Naruto?

Namun kalimat yang baru beberapa detik diucapkan Sasuke menyadarkannya kembali dari dunia bawah sadarnya; kau sekarang seorang Uchiha, Hinata—demi Tuhan, kau adalah seorang Uchiha sejak dua puluh delapan jam yang lalu.

"Duduklah, Hinata," Sasuke menepuk sofa mewah yang ia duduki, terkesan setengah memerintah ketimbang peduli mengingat wajahnya yang menampakkan aura ketus dan angkuh, "kau bisa membuat tumitmu rusak, seharian terus berdiri di atas hak setinggi itu."

"Ba-baiklah," adalah kata pertama yang Hinata ucapkan untuk pertama kalinya di hari ini. Dengan malu-malu, Hinata melangkah mendekati sofa di mana Sasuke tengah merebah dengan seksinya, lalu duduk di sampingnya. Setelah itu, kejadian selanjutnya hanya diisi oleh percakapan yang diusung oleh Naruto, Sai, dan Sasuke, meski pada intinya yang berbicara paling banyak hanyalah Naruto. Yah, pembicaraan seputar masalah kantor, bisnis, dan hal-hal lain yang biasa dibicarakan oleh laki-laki; Hinata tak terlalu tertarik untuk mendengarnya.

Lima menit.

Sepuluh menit.

Lima belas menit habis sudah mereka pakai untuk membahas dokumen-dokumen abstrak yang tak Hinata pahami. Tetapi ia tak ingin bicara banyak, dan memilih untuk diam meski pikirannya mengawang, terpusat pada masalah-masalah lain yang masih terus saja membayang-bayang di otaknya. Selang beberapa menit kemudian, hampir saja Hinata tertidur kalau saja Naruto tidak mendadak menyebutkan nama seorang wanita bernama Karin di tengah-tengah percakapan mereka, menanyakan mengapa Karin tak datang hari ini, dan hari kemarin di pesta pernikahan Sasuke, dan hari kemarinnya lagi ketika Sasuke mengumumkan pernikahannya di hall hotel. Hinata tahu siapa pemilik nama itu. Hinata tahu, meski ia tak mengenalnya, tetapi Hinata tahu sosok perempuan berambut _maroon _yang saat ini tengah menjabat sebagai sekretaris Sasuke itu.

Wanita yang juga pernah menjadi kekasih Sasuke selama beberapa tahun. Jauh, jauh sebelum Hinata 'mengenal' Sasuke Uchiha.

"Ah, aku harus kembali ke ruanganku sekarang. Kau dan istrimu sepertinya juga sedang membutuhkan waktu untuk berdua," canda Naruto, sebelah matanya berkedip nakal.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Naruto dan Sai untuk minggat, menyisakan tawa mereka yang menggaung oleh kontur-kontur dinding, bahkan sebelum Hinata selesai membungkukkan badannya untuk mengucapkan terimakasih karena telah menemani suaminya bercakap—meski Hinata tak sungguh mengerti apa isi percakapan itu. Yang pasti, ketika Hinata menegakkan kembali punggungnya, tiba-tiba saja dia hanya tinggal berdua dengan Sasuke di ruangan luas ini, tak berkata-kata.

Atau gampangnya, Hinata yang tidak tahu mesti berkata apa.

_Karin, ya…_

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke tanpa diduga, sepasang matanya menatap Hinata penuh tanda tanya.

Sepasang mata hitam nila yang indah dan jeli; Hinata hampir menampar pipinya sendiri.

"Ah, aku?" Hinata mengacungkan telunjuknya pada dadanya sendiri. "Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit lelah."

"Kau bisa beristirahat di sofa selagi aku bekerja. Akan kumintakan _office boy_ untuk membawakanmu selimut."

"Tidak usah, sungguh," tolak Hinata, "aku baik-baik saja. Kau teruskanlah pekerjaanmu, aku akan menunggu di sini."

Hening sejenak.

"Kau kecewa?" Sasuke memperdengarkan suaranya lagi.

Hinata tidak tahu apakah ia mesti menjawab dengan jujur ataukah dengan sedikit berpura-pura.

"Sudahlah, kubilang aku tidak apa-apa."

"Karin sudah menikah dengan Suigetsu."

"Dan Naruto sudah menikah dengan Sakura," timpal Hinata. "Sudah kukatakan, aku tak apa-apa."

"Kau kecewa karena kita tak berbulan madu?"

Kali ini Hinata benar-benar bingung apakah ia mesti berkata jujur atau meneruskan saja kebohongannya.

"Tidak, aku sama sekali tidak berpikir ke arah sana."

Aku kecewa sekali.

"Oh baguslah," desis Sasuke sinis, "karena aku sedang malas berdebat denganmu hari ini."

"Ah…"

Aku kecewa sekali denganmu, Sasuke.

Lima patah kata itu, Hinata ingin sekali mengatakannya keras-keras di liang telinga Sasuke yang bebal.

Begitu keras sampai-sampai laki-laki itu tuli atas ketidakpekaannya sendiri.

Tapi lagi-lagi ia memilih diam.

Dan atmosfir di sekitar mereka kian memberat.

"…. Ice cream?" tawar Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Apa?"

Sementara Sasuke hampir frustasi dengan segala kecanggungan ini.

"Ice cream, sesudah pekerjaanku selesai, bagaimana?" Sasuke menjelaskan maksudnya. "Kau suka es krim, kan?"

Lucu sekali.

"Kau seperti membujuk anak kecil," Hinata mencibirkan bibirnya, "aku tidak apa-apa, sudah kubilang, kan? Dan tidak biasanya kau peduli denganku," entah dari mana, tiba-tiba Hinata mendapat keberanian untuk membatah Sasuke. "Bukankah kau biasanya mengataiku dengan ucapanmu yang kasar?"

"Waktu itu kau bukan istriku."

"Jadi sekarang kau benar-benar menganggapku istrimu? Bukan hanya pengganti wanita berambut merah marun itu?"

Dan Hinata tidak mengerti mengapa ia tiba-tiba bisa semarah ini.

"Kau cemburu?"

Senyum serigala itu, Hinata dapat melihatnya di wajah Sasuke yang sarkastis.

"Kau cemburu, Hinata?"

"A-apa?"

Barangkali iya.

Barangkali Hinata merasa sedikit terganggu sejak Sasuke, Naruto, dan Sai membicarakan Karin di depan matanya sendiri.

Tapi tidak bisa. Tidak boleh begitu.

Ini masih terlalu cepat.

"Jadi bagaimana, ice cream atau tidak sama sekali?"

Namun Hinata mungkin memang tidak memiliki pilihan lain.

**oOoOoOo**

* * *

><p>"I-ini rumah baru kita?"<p>

Arloji Hinata sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam ketika mobil yang dikendarai Sasuke tiba di depan sebuah rumah bergaya victorian-minimalis di Suginami, salah satu distrik di pinggiran Tokyo. Hinata buru-buru keluar dari mobil, menatap bangunan yang akan ditempatinya dengan Sasuke selama beberapa tahun ke depan itu. Biasa tinggal di rumah bergaya tradisonal Jepang yang luas bersama keluarda Hyuuga, Hinata merasa sedikit penasaran begitu mengetahui bahwa rumah barunya ternyata bergaya kebarat-baratan dan berukuran sedang.

Persis seperti apa yang selama ini Hinata impikan.

Rumah yang tak begitu luas, namun hangat.

"Ya, ini rumah baru kita," sahut Sasuke dari dalam mobil, "dan ambil ini, bukakan pintu pagar. Aku harus memarkir mobil lebih dahulu."

Menuruti kata-kata Sasuke, Hinata meraih kunci yang disodorkan suaminya, lantas membukakan pintu pagar. Pagi tadi, Sasuke memang sudah mengatakan akan 'membawa pergi' Hinata dari rumah keluarga Hyuuga dengan alasan 'ingin hidup mandiri dan tidak merepotkan keluarga besar'. Hiashi sendiri tidak menolak permintaan Sasuke. Dan jadilah, seusai sarapan, barang-barang Hinata segera digotong menuju rumah baru mereka bersamaan dengan barang-barang milik Sasuke oleh sebuah truk besar. Tetapi belum sempat Hinata menengok keadaan tempat tinggal barunya, Sasuke malah membawanya ke hotel keluarga Uchiha dengan dalih 'pekerjaan menungguku; aku terburu-buru dan tak dapat ditunda lagi'.

Laki-laki ini memang pandai membuat alasan.

Serigala licik.

"Berkelilinglah sesukamu," ucap Sasuke setengah menguap, "aku akan menyimpan belanjaan di kulkas."

Dan sayangnya Hinata sudah buru-buru hilang, melangkahkan telapak kakinya di segala sudut yang ada di rumah ini.

Rumah yang tak begitu besar, hanya ada tiga kamar tidur—salah satunya kamar tidur utama dengan kamar mandi dalam—, satu kamar mandi luar, teras, dapur basah, dapur kering, garasi, tempat berjemur sekaligus rooftop di lantai dua, dan ruang kerja yang sepertinya akan sering digunakan Sasuke untuk ke depannya. Beruntung, rumah itu memiliki halaman yang cukup luas, jadi Hinata bisa menyalurkan hobi berkebunnya. Ditambah, ia hanya hidup berdua dengan Sasuke, tak akan ada pelayan keluarga yang melarangnya untuk mengotori tangannya dan kelihatannya, Sasuke tidak peduli jika Hinata mengotori kemarinya yang halus dengan gumpalan tanah dan pupuk basah. Ah, bagus sekali, ia bisa menanam tanaman-tanaman obat, bunga-bunga hias, buah-buahan, apa saja—begitu banyak sampai-sampai Hinata tak bisa menghitungnya.

Sesampai di rooftop, Hinata memutuskan untuk beristirahat dengan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi santai yang telah tersedia. Ajaib sekali, ia kira rumah barunya akan kosong momplong atau setidaknya berantakan karena ia kira Sasuke belum sempat menyediakan properti atau mengatur interior rumah, tetapi ternyata dugaan Hinata salah. Cat yang digunakan sangat apik untuk setiap ruangan, pun ornamen-ornamen, wallpaper, vas-vas antik, dan properti-properti yang ternyata telah disusun lengkap dan rapi. Bahkan, rooftopnya saja telah dilengkapi oleh kursi bersantai dan payung besar seperti yang ada di pantai. Mungkin Sasuke sengaja menyediakannya untuk tempat bersantai Hinata. Memang, Suginami memang bukanlah distrik yang begitu sepi, namun juga tidak begitu ramai. Setidaknya udara di daerah ini lebih segar ketimbang udara Shibuya atau Shinjuku, ditambah pemukiman warga lebih banyak ada ketimbang apartemen-apartemn yang menjulang ke atas yang menyebabkan Hinata dapat dengan leluasa menimati pemandangan langit dari rooftop tanpa halangan asap-asap hasil pencemaran industri.

Intinya, Hinata suka tempat ini.

Sungguh.

Paling tidak, ia mendapatkan impiannya akan rumah sederhana yang nyaman dan hangat terwujud.

Dan paling tidak, si laki-laki serigala itu tak berlaku terlampau jahat kepadanya.

"Kau benar-benar seperti anak kecil, menghilang begitu saja dengan tiba-tiba," komentar suara berat yang muncul dari belakangnya, membuat Hinata setengah menjerit. Sasuke menautkan alisnya, melafalkan gumaman tidak jelas, kemudian melanjutkan, "Kau tidak ingin masuk? Menonton televisi, atau apa?"

"Ah, tidak," jawab Hinata setelah mendapat ketenangannya kembali, "aku sedang ingin berada di sini lebih lama."

"Hah, kukira wanita hanya suka duduk diam di depan televisi dan menonton dorama," ujar Sasuke pelan, menarik kursi di sebelah Hinata dan mendudukinya.

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat.

"Aku suka tempat ini."

"Aa, aku bisa membacanya dari raut wajahmu."

Mereka terdiam lagi.

Hinata menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Tapi aku tak pernah melihatmu sebahagia ini," ungkap Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari langit, "tidak semenjak aku mengenalmu."

Sayangnya Hinata tak mendengar bagian terakhir yang diucapkan Sasuke. Masih tersenyum, wanita berambut indigo itu menjawab pertanyaan suaminya, "Entahlah, semenjak kau mengajakku mampir ke ice cream parlor sepulang dari kantor tadi, moodku membaik."

"Ya, dan kau bicara lebih banyak dari biasanya."

"Dan kau mulai sedikit mengurangi porsi mengeluhmu ketimbang biasanya."

"Aku tidak seburuk itu."

"Aku pun tidak seburuk itu."

Sebuah kesunyian yang lain.

"Tamparanmu tadi pagi sakit sekali, aku tidak berbohong."

"Ah, benarkah?" pipi Hinata kontan memerah. "A-ah, itu, aku tidak bermaksud melakukannya!"

Ada yang membuat Sasuke ingin tertawa di saat-saat seperti ini.

"Biasakan dirimu, aku tak ingin mendapat tamparan setiap pagi."

"Su-sudah kubilang, a-aku tidak sengaja melakukannya!"

"Kau gugup," Sasuke terkekeh, menyunggingkan seringai setannya yang seksi.

Dan Hinata memang benar-benar gugup.

Ia benar-benar bertambah gugup setelah Sasuke menyunggingkan senyuman mautnya.

"A-ah, aku tak lagi merasa berdebar saat bertemu Naruto."

Tiba-tiba Hinata ingin sekali mengatakan ini langsung kepada Sasuke; hal yang sedari tadi telah mengganggu pikirannya.

Tetapi bukankah ini terlalu cepat?

Maksudnya, bisa saja ini hanya sensasi sesaat yang timbul karena pernikahannya dengan Sasuke, atau…

Atau memang, tanpa Hinata sadari, ia sudah perlahan-lahan mulai mampu melepaskan 'obsesi'-nya akan Naruto dan manerima keberadaan laki-laki lain?

"Dan aku harus berkata apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa," Hinata menyunggingkan senyum kecutnya, "aku hanya ingin kau tahu soal hal ini."

"Aa, begitu."

Satu lagi kesunyian yang muncul di sela-sela tubuh mereka.

"Apakah kau menyesalinya?"

Tapi tetap, masih banyak yang mesti mereka bicarakan malam ini.

"Tentang apa?" Hinata mengerutkan keningnya.

"Segalanya."

Segala yang terjadi dalam hidupmu setelah kau bertemu denganku; setelah kau mengenal diriku.

Pikiran Hinata melayang pada bercak-bercak merah yang tadi pagi ia temukan di tempat tidurnya—bayangan-bayangan itu datang lagi ke otaknya; tubuh yang bersentuhan , keringat, ciuman, segalanya terbingkai oleh warna hitam-putih-abu-abu, mirip film negatif pada kamera tua.

"Kita terlalu mabuk malam itu," Hinata menekuk betisnya, "dan aku tak bisa menyalahkan siapa-siapa."

"Itu bukan pertanyaanku."

Hinata menghela napasnya.

"Aku sedikit menyesalinya," ia mengaku, tanpa memandang wajah Sasuke, "sebab kupikir, mungkin kita memerlukan waktu, aku tak ingin terlalu cepat-cepat sebab aku belum begitu mengenalmu, dan banyak lagi," napasnya dihelakan untuk kedua kalinya. "Seandainya malam itu aku menurutimu untuk langsung tidur saja, seandainya aku tidak usah mengajakmu meminum sake, seandainya aku tak usah terkejut saat terjaga lantas menamparmu."

Seandainya aku tidak usah mengenalmu.

Seandainya semua berjalan sebagaimana mestinya. Aku, sepulang pernikahan Naruto, naik taksi, sampai di rumah, menangis, melanjutkan hidupku, menikah dengan lelaki pilihan ayahku yang mungkin bukan kau. Dan kau akan pulang dengan mobil mewahmu, tak perlu mengantarku, kembali pada kehidupanmu yang gemerlap, pada gadis-gadis yang selalu rela membuka tangan mereka untuk menerimamu.

Namun Hinata tak mengatakan hal ini keras-keras.

"Tetapi aku tak bisa bermain-main dengan pernikahan," Hinata melembutkan suaranya, "aku pun ingin mendapat momongan, berbahagia dengan suamiku, menjadi istri, menjadi ibu. Dan setelah kupikir-pikir, ini memang terlalu cepat, tapi—"

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara."

"Ah?"

"Pertanyaanku pendek dan kau membuat cerpen untuk menjawabnya."

"Aku adalah seorang perempuan," Hinata menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Dan kukira selama ini kau begitu pendiam."

"Kau menyesal menikah denganku?"

"Bisa kita tidur sekarang?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, Sasuke malah menguap, memamerkan sisi dirinya yang manis, yang baru pertama kali ini Hinata saksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Jujur, hubungan mereka benar-benar membingungkan.

Sesaat laki-laki ini begitu manis kepadanya, sesaat kemudian jiwa setannya muncul lagi dan menguasai dirinya.

Tetapi Hinata menyanggupi juga permintaannya. Sesaat kemudian, mereka sudah berada di kamar tidur utama, menyembunyikan setengah tubuh mereka di balik selimut. Lampu duduk yang ada di meja sebelah ranjang telah dipadamkan, membiarkan Hinata dan Sasuke tenggelam dalam tidur masing-masing—yang sebenarnya, belum ada satu pun dari mereka yang terlelap.

"Tidurlah," Sasuke menarik selimut sampai menutupi dagunya, "aku tahu kau masih terjaga."

"Kau sendiri masih belum tidur."

"Aku menunggumu."

"Aku juga menunggumu."

Lalu suara tawa itu pecah di udara. Suara tawa bariton yang baru pertama kali ini Hinata dengar secara jelas. Ia bahkan mesti mencubit kedua pipinya untuk memastikan bahwa ia benar-benar masih terjaga dan tidak sedang berada di mimpi terburuknya—tetapi memang ini nyata.

Sasuke tertawa dengan lepas, di hadapannya, meski hanya dalam hitungan detik yang sangat singkat.

"Tidurlah, ucap Sasuke lagi, setelah mendapatkan kembali aura ketusnya.

Hinata mengedipkan matanya, tak habis pikir akan perpindahan kepribadian yang sangat cepat dari seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

"Aku belum mengantuk," balas Hinata pelan, "tidurlah lebih dulu."

"Aku tidak yakin kau tak akan melakukan apa-apa saat aku tertidur."

_Pias!_

Pipi Hinata kontan memerah.

Apa-apaan ini!

Ma-mana mungkin Hinata bersedia melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak kepada tubuh atletis yangs eksi dan bidang itu…

Ah!

"Ka-kau! Apa-apaan—"

Tapi Sasuke lebih cepat ketimbang Hinata.

"Yang kemarin itu pengalaman pertamaku," suara baritonnya terkesan bermain-main, berbeda dengan suara kasarnya yang biasa Hinata dengar, "dan aku melakukannya saat keadaan tak sadar."

Memerah, memerah, dan semakin memerah.

Lantas yang Hinata takutkan benar-benar terjadi.

Sekonyong-konyong, Sasuke membalikkan badannya, menghadap Hinata. Mata nilamnya berkelit terkena sinar bulan yang masuk lewat ventilasi udara—begitu indah sampai-sampai Hinata tak dapat menggunakan kata-kata untuk menggambarkannya.

Tetapi ada hal lain yang mesti Hinata khawatirkan.

Dan senyuman serigala Sasuke mengembang.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengulanginya lagi?"

Astaga.

"A-apa?"

Selamat datang di pelukan Serigala Licik, Gadis Bertudung Merah.

"Yah, mengulangi apa yang seharusnya kita lakukan oleh pengantin baru di hari-hari awal pernikahannya."

"A-ah?"

Selamat datang di dalam jebakan mautnya.

**oOoOoOo**

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued.<strong>

* * *

><p>Hore, author telat lagiii updatenya XD<p>

#digebuk

Buat yang kurang nangkep maksudnya, jadi di malam pertama mereka, setelah Sasuke bertanya apakah Hinata boleh berciuman sebelumnya, mereka malah ngobrol panjang lebar, bukannya tidur; minum sake, laluuuu, yah saya yakin readers dah pada gede :D sengaja nggak dijelasin flashbacknya biar sensasinya dapet #apasih hehehe :p

Eh iya ini mestinya ganti rating jadi M nggak sih, bingung XD

Fic ini memang bisa dibilang alurnya lambat, karena memang memutuskan mau full romance aja :D dan chapternya gak akan panjang-panjang, mungkin 2 atau 3 lagi lalu tamat :p setelah itu mau bikin satu fic lagi yang super duper melankolis XD

Chapter ini banyak fluffy-nya, suka sih, pas nulisnya berasa rileks sendiri. Itung-itung refreshing dari tema novel yang complicated dan tugas-tugas kuliah. Semoga readers suka, yah :D

Sama seperti From Y to Y, akan diusahakan diupdate setiap minggunya.

Arigatou :)

Aya Kohaku, 2012.


	5. Chapter 5

Aku selalu jatuh cinta pada saat bulan purnama.

Seperti pertemuan pertamaku dengan Naruto, di usiaku yang baru menginjak dua belas tahun.

Waktu itu yang paling kuingat adalah cahaya keperakan bulan yang jatuh berpendar pada helai-helai rambut pirangnya—aku memandangi semak-semak rambut tebal itu terus-menerus sampai-sampai Otou-san mesti berdeham tiga kali demi menyadarkanku. Memandang terlalu lama pada seseorang tanpa seizinnya adalah hal yang tidak sopan, itu yang selalu diajarkan keluargaku. Namun saat itu, bocah berambut pirang di hadapanku justru tertawa begitu ia tahu aku telah tertangkap basah memandanginya. Aku buru-buru bersembunyi di balik lengan kimono Okaa-san, sedikit mencengkeram sabuk _obi _-nya, namun tawa bocah itu justru semakin keras. Dan sekonyong-konyong, ruang tamuku dipenuhi gelak tawa yang datang dari seluruh penjuru—saat itu, aku tak sengaja bertatapan dengan bola matanya.

Aku baru tahu kalau bola mata bisa memiliki warna yang sebegitu biru dan jernih, seperti warna perpindahan dari areal air laut dangkal ke air laut dalam. Sinar bulan kembali bermain-main di pucuk-pucuk rambutnya, memberi bayang-bayang. Tanpa aku sadari, aku telah kembali memandangnya, tak berkedip. Perhatianku tak lagi tertuju pada pembicaraan yang terjadi di antara Otou-san dan Namikaze-sama, atau bagaimana Okaa-san berbincang riang dengan Kushina-oba-san—saat itu semestaku seperti berhenti berputar, bahkan aku tak lagi dapat mendengar suara Otou-san yang mengabarkan bahwa hari sudah semakin gelap dan Namikaze-sama sekeluarga mesti kembali pulang.

Aku diam di tempat, tak ikut mengantar mereka sampai pintu gerbang.

Malam harinya, aku sama sekali tak dapat memejamkan mata.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Saihate<strong>_

**by: Aya Kohaku**

I just own the story, the original Naruto only belongs to Kishimoto-sensei.

_**Chapter 5: Claire de Lune**_

* * *

><p>Perasaan itu mendatangiku untuk kedua kalinya, di sebuah malam yang juga purnama.<p>

Dan lagi-lagi, aku tak dapat mengatakan perasaan ini kepada siapa-siapa.

Aku belum berani mengatakannya.

"Kau ingin menonton televisi?"

Aku menunggu jawaban itu keluar dari bibirnya. Pada malam-malam normal, ia hanya akan menganggukkan kepala atau menggeleng pelan lantas beranjak ke ruang kerjanya, meneruskan entah apa, kemudian aku akan menunggunya di depan televisi sampai larut, berharap ia akan keluar dari ruang kerjanya, menyusulku, lantas kami dapat tidur bersama. Namun kenyataannya, aku selalu tertidur lebih dahulu sebelum dia berhasil menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, layar televisi masih menyala, dan begitu terjaga di pagi hari, tahu-tahu aku sudah berada di kamarku sendiri, tenggelam dalam gumpalan selimut dan boneka beruang besar yang dia belikan untukku seminggu yang lalu. Dia, seperti biasa, sudah berada di kamar mandi, menggumamkan lagu samar-samar, bersiap berangkat kerja, lantas meninggalkan aku sendirian saja, di rumah ini, begitu terus setiap harinya.

Tapi malam ini berbeda, aku ingin mendengar suaranya.

Ia berhenti di tempat, bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku, alih-alih mengacak-ngacak rambut basahnya dengan handuk. Bibirku diam, menanti jawabannya, namun pandanganku bergerak ke mana-mana. Di satu sisi, aku ingin memandanginya. Di sisi lain, tiba-tiba aku tak berani melihat tubuhnya yang hanya ditutupi oleh kimono mandi. Kimono itu sendiri tak ia pakai dengan benar, terbuka dengan lantang di bagian atas, memamerkan dada bidangnya yang masih sedikit basah. Tetes-tetes air jatuh di bawah kakinya, dan aku dapat mencium bau tubuhnya yang khas, campuran lavender dan kayu hutan. Sejenak, ruangan ini penuh akan wangi tubuhnya. Bahkan aku mulai dapat mencium wangi tubuhnya sendiri di telapak tanganku, di helai-helai rambutku, di lekukan leherku…

Entah apa sebabnya, wajahku mendadak memanas.

"Hn, mungkin kali ini tidak ada salahnya."

Barangkali aku sudah tampak seperti orang gila, menyunggingkan senyum lebar serupa _Kuchisake-onna_ begitu mendengar suara baritone itu mengalun. Tapi segalanya terjadi di luar kekuasaanku, seakan-akan tubuhku telah bereaksi dengan sendirinya hanya dari hal-hal kecil yang dia lakukan. Namun tak mengapa.

Tak mengapa, aku…

Aku menyukainya.

"Ka-kau ingin kupotongkan semangka?" tanyaku gugup.

Dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kau tak perlu repot-repot."

Tidak! Bukan begitu!

"A-ah! Ti-tidak!" aku buru-buru menjelaskan. "Di-di musim panas, ah…," rasa gugup yang mencekat di dadaku terasa semakin kuat, "ma-maksudku, di musim panas, ke-keluarga di Jepang biasanya menyantap semangka bersama-sama sambil menyalakan obat nyamuk dan kipas angin. A-ah, ta-tapi, aku sudah lama tak merasakan momen-momen seperti ini. Da-dan lagi, kita ini…"

Dia mengangkat alisnya semakin tinggi.

"Hn?"

Aku nyaris saja pingsan ketika sinar purnama mendadak masuk melalui sela-sela ventilasi, membentuk lintasan cahaya kecil, lantas jatuh tepat di semak-semak rambutnya yang lebat, hitam, dan masih belum sempurna kering, menyebabkan satu-dua tetes air yang masih menggenang di helaian rambutnya memantulkan sinar rembulan. Lampu utara ruang keluarga ini memang sudah sedari tadi kumatikan, kuganti dengan menyalakan lampu duduk dengan cahaya kuning yang tak terlalu terang. Sayangnya, ternyata tindakanku itu justru memperparah keadaan. Sinar bulan yang berhasil masuk ke ruangan justru terlihat semakin jelas, terlebih bias-biasnya yang membayang di tepian rambut hitam milik laki-laki di hadapanku—warna gelap tinta yang ditempa oleh sinar kuning keperakan, bak langit malam yang dipenuhi butiran kecil galaksi.

Kami-sama, ia terlihat semakin tampan, aku tak dapat menarik pandanganku sendiri.

"Hinata?"

Lalu, tiba-tiba, ia memanggil namaku, begitu hati-hati.

Lalu tiba-tiba, rasanya, aku ingin sekali menangis.

"Ma-maaf, a-aku baru saja hilang dalam pikiranku sendi—"

"Hinata?"

Ia bahkan menyebut namaku dua kali malam ini.

"A-ah, ya?"

Aku perlu menunggu sepuluh menit demi mendengar suaranya kembali.

Lantas, aku merasakan kepakan sayap kupu-kupu bermain di bawah perutku.

"Boleh aku menciummu?"

Ia seharusnya tidak perlu bertanya.

Karenanya, aku tak memberi jawaban.

Tapi, pada akhirnya, tetap saja, bibir kami bertemu. Aku masih dapat mengecap wangi pasta gigi ketika lidahnya diam-diam masuk ke dalam mulutku, menghadirkan perasaan aneh sekaligus terkejut yang melesak sampai ke bulu kuduk. Aku merinding, namun bibirku masih meminta waktu. Sudah berapa lama sejak terakhir kali dia menyentuhku? Lima minggu, genap lima minggu. Dan berapa lama sudah pernikahan ini berlangsung? Aku terus menghitung hari demi hari sejak kami pertama kali mengucapkan janji di atas altar, di depan tetua keluarga Hyuuga dan Uchiha. Lusa, usia pernikahan ini akan genap tiga bulan.

"Apakah harimu berat?"

"Hn."

"A-apa terjadi sesuatu di kantor?"

"Hn…"

"Sa-Sasuke?"

"Aku ingin menciummu lagi."

Bibir kami kembali bertemu.

Tiga bulan, yang berarti dua belas minggu, dan dia melewatkan lima bulan terakhir tanpa menyentuhku sekali pun.

Malam ini, pertama kalinya, dalam lima minggu terakhir, ia kembali menyentuhku.

Dan enam minggu sebelumnya juga tak lebih baik. Tentu, tentu, pada minggu pertama, kami… Kami telah melakukan apa yang semestinya dilakukan oleh sepasang suami istri. Tak ada bulan madu, memang, tapi tak apa-apa. Setidaknya aku telah mempelajari beberapa hal dasar tentang dirinya di minggu pertama itu. Pertama, dia suka tomat, sangat suka, sampai-sampai aku mesti menyediakan pasokan tomat di dapur hanya untuk jaga-jaga, kalau-kalau sewaktu-waktu dia memintaku memasakkan sesuatu yang berbahan dasar tomat. Kedua, dia tak terlalu suka warna-warna terang pastel. Ketiga, dia adalah seorang pekerja kelas, bahkan sampai hampir memasuki tahap _workaholic_. Selain itu, ia suka sekali membaca buku, terlebih novel-novel klasik yang terbilang berat. Ia suka menyetel musik _jazz, klasik, _dan kadang _blues_. Ia sangat suka ketenangan. Ia juga sangat suka roti bakar dengan pinggiran yang kosong, kopi tubruk pahit, teh hijau, dan segala sesuatu yang ringan dan tak terlalu manis. Di atas itu semua, dia adalah seorang perokok. Bukan kelas berat, namun tetap saja, aku tak terlalu menyukainya.

Di minggu kedua, ia sudah mulai kembali sibuk dengan urusan kantor. Kami hampir tak pernah berpapasan, hanya sempat bertemu saat sarapan—ketika ia pulang, malam sudah begitu larut, dan aku sudah lebih dahulu tertidur. Ia hanya menyentuhku dua kali di minggu itu, lewat ciuman yang tak direncanakan. Di minggu ketiga, kami bertengkar, entah apa sebab pastinya. Seingatku, pertengkaran itu bersangkutan dengan Karin, sekretarisnya. Ah, ya, benar. Keesokan harinya, ia pulang lebih awal, membawa boneka beruang besar, meminta maaf, setengah mabuk, dan berkata akan menuruti apa pun permintaanku. Tubuhnya bau alkohol tercampur asap rokok. Aku memintanya untuk mandi, ganti baju, dan berhenti merokok. Tapi ia justru tersenyum, ia tersenyum manis betul saat itu, memelukku, dan kami melakukan hal 'itu' lagi untuk kelima kali—a-ah! Maksudku, kami melakukan hal yang sudah sepatutnya dilakukan oleh sepasang suami istri itu untuk keli… A-aku lebih baik tidak membicarakan hal ini lebih lanjut.

"Kau sudah lama tidak gagap di hadapanku."

"Ah? Be-benarkah demikian?"

"Aa," lengan kekarnya melingkar di pinggangku.

Apakah aku mencintainya?

"Sejak hari pertama pernikahan, kau tak pernah lagi berbicara terbata-bata kepadaku."

Apakah dia mencintaiku?

"A-aku tak pernah menyadarinya."

Bohong.

Aku menyadarinya.

Kegagapanku hanya muncul di saat aku merasa gugup, atau di saat aku merasa tidak nyaman. Tapi aku sadar betul, sejak memasuki minggu keempat pernikahanku ini, aku sadar betul bahwa kebiasaanku berkata terbata-bata sudah lenyap, perlahan demi perlahan.

Hanya saja aku tak menyangka bahwa, ternyata, dia juga diam-diam menyadarinya.

Ah, ya, di minggu keempat pernikahan kami, aku dan Sasuke nyaris tidak akan bersentuhan sama sekali kalau saja kami tidak secara sengaja bertubrukan di lantai depan kamar mandi dan jatuh dalam keadaan bertindihan. Tubuhnya yang kurus namun keras berada di atasku, sementara aku mulai tak dapat menatap dirinya, tak dapat menatap matanya. Minggu kelima, kami hanya berciuman kilat, sekali, di depan sekretarisnya. Ada undangan makan siang bersama di kantor, dan aku diminta hadir. Siang itu, untuk pertama kalinya, aku berbicara langsung dengan Karin. Ia pun datang, sebagai sekretaris Sasuke. Lalu tanpa disangka, Sasuke mencium keningku—atau lebih tepat kusebut mengecup—di depan para hadirin. Anehnya, aku tak merasakan kebahagiaan apa-apa. Di minggu ke tujuh, kami hanya sempat bergandengan tangan, tak lebih.

Memasuki minggu ke tujuh, dia tak menyentuhku sama sekali.

Dan aku merasa kosong.

"E-esok hari," aku berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, namun merasa sedikit terganggu atas kegagapanku sendiri. "Ano, gomen… Maksudku, besok, apa kau ingin kumasakkan sesuatu? Bukankah besok kau libur?"

Tangannya masih melingkar di pinggangku.

Setidaknya aku merasa lega.

Sebab di hari-hari akhir minggu kedua belas ini, pada akhirnya, dia kembali menyentuhku. Bahkan kami pun sempat berbincang bersama. Hal yang belakangan minggu ini sudah lama tak kami alami dikarenakan pekerjaan Sasuke yang semakin menumpuk.

Namun ternyata, keadaan ini tak dapat bertahan lama.

Ia melepas dekapannya perlahan-lahan, memposisikan dirinya hingga kulitnya tak lagi menyentuh kulitku. Sinar bulan yang tadi bermain di benang-benang rambutnya kini berganti arah, menyorot wajahnya yang tampan. Aku terpaksa harus memalingkan muka, tak berani memandang lebih lama. Ada yang seolah-olah akan meletup dari dalam diriku. Ada yang seolah-olah memandu jantungku agar berdegup amat kencang, begitu kencang hingga detaknya dapat terdengar dengan jelas.

Perasaan ini terasa familiar.

"Besok, aku tak akan berada di sini."

"Na-nani?"

Baru saja sepuluh menit yang lalu aku merasakan sentuhan bibirnya pada bibirku sendiri, dan sekarang dia sudah bersiap-siap pergi.

"Aku belum memberitahumu, maaf," ia bergumam kecil, matanya menatap pada layar televisi yang tak bergeming. Sudah berapa lama televisi itu kami biarkan menyala untuk tak ditonton? Setengah jam? Satu jam? Tapi kemudian, suara baritonenya kembali terdengar, "Hanya satu minggu kunjungan kerja ke Paris, dan setelah itu kesibukanku akan berkurang."

Seperti biasa, aku tak pernah membantah.

Aku tak pernah protes, aku tak pernah meminta lebih.

Yang kurasakan selanjutnya hanyalah tepian kelopak mataku yang mulai berair dan terasa asin.

"Apakah Karin ikut bersamamu?" aku mendengar suaraku sendiri, gemetar.

Sasuke tak menjawab.

Aku pun tak memerlukan jawabannya.

* * *

><p><strong>oOoOoOo<strong>

* * *

><p>"Nee, Hinata-nee-chan, kau sudah hampir tiga bulan meninggalkan rumah ini, setidaknya tunjukkanlah wajah bahagiamu."<p>

Aku memutar bola mataku, tak mengindahkan ocehan Hanabi.

Mengapa? Bagaimana bisa? Mengapa dan bagaimana bisa aku kembali berada di rumah besar keluarga Hyuuga?

Well, sebenarnya…

"Ah," Hanabi tersentak begitu mendengar suara tangisan memecah keheningan kediaman keluarga Hyuuga, "Tenten-nee-saaan," ia berteriak ke arah dapur, "Toma-chan menangis, sepertinya ia terbanguuun!"

Derap langkah kaki sontak terdengar dari belakangku, terburu-buru, lantas melesat dengan cepat melintasiku. Tak berapa lama,derap langkah kaki itu terdengar lagi, dari arah yang berlawanan—kali ini suaranya tak terdengar buru-buru, justru sangat pelan hingga hampir tak terdengar, diikuti oleh gumaman yang mirip nada-nada lembut. Derap kaki itu berhenti di sampingku. Ketika aku mengangkat kepala, mendadak sudah ada sesosok wanita berambut cokelat tergerai yang tengah menggendong 'semacam buntelan' di pelukannya.

Tenten.

"Di-dia sudah sebesar ini?" tanyaku tak percaya ketika menatap buntelan yang ternyata merupakan seorang bayi mungil di dekapan Tenten.

Ada tawa renyah yang terdengar.

"Tentu saja, kau sudah tiga bulan tak ke mari," Tenten tersenyum nakal, sedikit mencibir, "Hinata-oba-chan sombong sekali, ya, Toma-kun?" ia bertanya main-main kepada puteranya yang hanya membalas dengan kuapan. Jemari kecil milik bayi laki-laki itu bergerak-gerak ketika Hanabi memainkannya, begitu mungil dan kecil. Dan juga rapuh. Dan juga lemah. Bola matanya yang membawa garis keturunan Hyugaa perlahan demi perlahan terbuka, terajaga penuh dari kantuknya. Hanabi tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini lebih lama. Dengan pandangan memelas, ia mengulurkan kedua tangannya, meminta persetujuan Tenten. Sementara Tenten hanya tertawa, lantas meletakkan puteranya dalam dekapan Hanabi dengan penuh hati-hati. Hanabi hanya dapat mengaduh ketika jemari kecil tadi mulai merambat, menarik pucuk-pucuk rambut panjangnya. Sesaat kemudian, yang tampak hanyalah punggung Hanabi yang mulai menjauh, berjalan ke arah taman, meninggalkan aku dan Tenten sendirian.

"Kita akan mengunjungi kakek Hiashi, Toma-chan! Persiapkan wajah termanismu! Dia pasti tak akan bisa konsentrasi berlatih kendo! Apalagi Tou-sanmu itu!" seru Hanabi meledak-ledak dari luar ruangan, meninggalkan suara yang menggema. Samar-samar, terdengar pula suara anak-anak yang tengah berlatih kendo di halaman belakang. Selalu seperti ini, sebuah sore di kompleks kediaman keluarga besar Hyuuga. Sore hari, anak-anak keturunan Hyuuga akan memenuhi halaman belakang. Anak lak-laki akan berlatih bela diri, sementara anak perempuan akan berlatih memasak dan menari. Bau teh hijau hangat yang baru dimasak akan mulai tercium begitu jam menunjukkan pukul lima, saat di mana anak-anak menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Para tetua akan berkumpul di teras, mendampingi anak-anak keluarga Hyuuga tersebut, lantas menyantap makanan kecil yang telah disediakan bersama-sama. Aku terakhir kali mengikuti kegiatan rutin itu sekitar lima tahun yang lalu. Semenjak menginjak bangku perkuliahan, aku sama sekali tak pernah berkumpul bersama keluarga besar Hyuuga, kecuali saat perayaan-perayaan dan upacara-upacara resmi saja.

Tepatnya, semenjak kepergian ibu, aku tak pernah benar-benar ingin ikut dalam kegiatan-kegiatan yang ada di dalam keluarga Hyuuga.

"Adakah yang mengusik pikiranmu?"

Aku tak pernah mengira Tenten akan bertanya demikian.

Namun belum pula aku menjawab pertanyaannya, Tenten sudah lenyap, entah ke mana. Sejurus kemudian, begitu aku bersiap beranjak, ia sudah kembali ke tempatnya, membawa sepiring _cinnamon roll_ hangat. Senyumnya mengembang hebat.

"Kau masih suka kue ini kan?"

Aku tak dapat berkata tidak.

"Ah, ini yang terbaik," aku menelan _cinnamon roll _buatan Tenten, merasakan lega yang amat dahsyat ketika gigitan kue itu hilang dari tenggorokanku. Betapa aku telah menginginkan kue ini sejak dua minggu yang lalu. Hanya saja, aku tak dapat memberitahu Sasuke, mengingat pekerjaannya yang begitu sibuk. Aku sudah berusaha membuat _cinnamon roll_ sendiri, berbekal resep yang kudapat dari internet. Namun hasilnya nihil. _Cinnamon roll _buatanku tak bisa seenak buatan Tenten. Tanpa kusadari, aku sudah melahap tiga potong _cinnamon roll _dalam lima menit. Tak heran, bola mata Tenten hampir saja mau keluar ketika aku bersiap mengambil potongan keempat.

"Apa kau begitu lapar, Hinata?"

Entahlah, aku hanya merasa ingin makan banyak.

"Ku-kurasa iya," jawabku pelan, menahan malu, sebelum akhirnya mengunyah potongan keempat cemilan manis buatan Tenten itu.

"Whoooa! Whoooa!" Tenten menatapku tak percaya. "Katakan padaku, apakah selama ini Sasuke tak memberimu cukup makan?"

"Te-Tenten…"

"Ha!" matanya sejenak berkerling. "Ada yang tiba-tiba memerah ketika aku menyebutkan nama Sasuke Uchiha rupanya."

Sungguh, aku tidak bermaksud demikian.

Perasaan berdebar dan berdesir itu tiba-tiba saja muncul ke permukaan tanpa kuundang.

"Jadi," ia rupanya masih belum menyerah, "bagaimana hubungan rumah tanggamu dengan Sasuke?"

Secara otomatis, kunyahanku terhenti.

Kemarin malam, Sasuke telah berkata bahwa ia akan menghabiskan seminggu di Paris, kunjungan kerja. Aku masih ingat bagaimana ia tak berkata apa-apa ketika aku bertanya apakah Karin ikut bersamanya atau tidak. Well, pertanyaanku sendiri adalah pertanyaan retoris, tak memerlukan jawaban—aku sudah tahu apa jawabannya. Karin adalah sekretaris pribadi Sasuke, jadi, yah, tentu saja, Karin akan ikut ke mana pun Sasuke pergi, kan? Aku memang tidak memerlukan jawaban atas pertanyaanku kemarin malam, namun jauh di dasar batinku, aku berharap dia berkenan menjawabnya barang sepatah kata. Masing-masing dari kami hanya diam setelah itu, tak melontarkan apa-apa. Setelah menghabiskan beberapa puluh menit menatap kosong pada layar televisi, aku merasakan kulitnya kembali menyentuhku, bibir kami bertemu, dan ketika terjaga, aku sudah berada di kamarku sendiri, memeluk boneka beruang. Dress malam yang kukenakan masih melekat dengan baik di tubuhku, tak bergeser sedikit pun. Suara air shower terdengar dari arah kamar mandi, diikuti gumaman khas suara baritone, melantunkan sebuah lagu lamat-lamat.

Air mataku lalu mengalir.

Siangnya, aku tak mengantarkannya ke bandara.

"Te-Tenten," aku memanggil namanya, tak ada sedikit saja niat menjawab pertanyaannya. Pikiran dan konsentrasiku tertuju pada hal lain. Aku lapar. Aku masih lapar.

Aku masih sangat lapar.

"A-aku ingin makan udang."

Tenten mengerutkan keningnya.

Tapi aku tak berbohong! Aku sangat lapar!

"Udang? Bukankah kau tak suka seafood—"

"Da-dan aku ingin kepiting!" aku menyela ucapan Tenten, sedikit kasar.

Kerutan di kening Tenten semakin menebal.

"Kepiting? Hinata? Apa kau yakin? Bukankah kau—"

"Aku tidak tahu!" pekikku sendiri, tak kalah histeris.

Aku hanya ingin makan.

Ada sesuatu di dalam perutku yang tengah rewel meminta makan.

"A-aku ingin udang rebus dengan saus asam manis, di-ditaburi potongan nanas dan mangga muda!" kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutku, tanpa kuminta. Pada hari-hari biasanya, aku akan menolak mentah-mentah apa yang telah kuucapkan, namun kali ini lain. Aku benar-benar menginginkan makanan itu. "Dan ke-kepiting panggang dengan lada hitam yang banyak! La-lalu eskrim dengan lelehan coklat, cincangan almond, da-dan," aku terdiam, menjambak ujung rambutku, tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi dengan diriku sendiri.

Namun Tenten justru tersenyum.

Dan sesaat kemudian, aku telah berada di tengah-tengah keluarga besar Hyuuga.

* * *

><p><strong>oOoOoOo<strong>

* * *

><p>"Apa kabarmu?"<p>

Aku merebahkan tubuhku di atas ranjang, pelan-pelan. Kamarku tak berubah sedikit pun, segala sudutnya masih terasa sama seperti ketika aku terakhir kali menempatinya. Aroma lavender tercampur lily putih itu pun juga masih tercium. Yang berbeda mungkin hanya kasurku saja. Mereka menggantinya dengan bahan latex yang jauh lebih empuk tadi sore, demi kebaikanku. Tetesan air dari rambutku yang belum kering menyebar di permukaan kasur, membuatku mesti bangkit dan kembali mengusap-usap rambutku dengan handuk, mencegah lebih banyak air jatuh ke kasur atau piyamaku.

Namun rupanya, orang yang mengajakku bicara di seberang telepon tampak kurang sabar menanti jawabanku.

"Hinata? Kau di sana?"

Rasanya, aku tiba-tiba saja ingin membentak dirinya.

"_Hai_," jawabku pendek. Bola mataku melirik pada jam dinding. Pukul dua dini hari. Yap, pukul dua dini hari dan aku memilih untuk berendam air hangat sembari menanti telepon dari Sasuke. Aku tahu Sasuke akan meneleponku sesampainya ia di sana, aku tahu ia pasti akan meneleponku, entah keyakinan itu datang dari mana. Maka aku memutuskan tidur lebih awal, terbangun di tengah malam, berendam air panas, dan merenung. Ketika aku selesai mengeringkan tubuhku, memakai underwear, dan mengenakan piyama, bak pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba, aku melihat layar telepon genggamku berkelap-kelip.

Dia memang akan menghubungiku.

"Ka-kau menelepon di pagi hari," aku memainkan suaraku, menahan emosi, "i-itu tidak baik, kau bisa membuat orang sakit jantung."

Di seberang dunia sana, aku tahu, ia pasti tengah menyunggingkan seringai tampannya.

Sesaat kemudian, ia menggumamkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti, "Maaf, aku lupa kalau waktu di Tokyo lebih cepat delapan jam dari Paris, maafkan aku."

Lalu aku merasakan desiran itu lagi.

"Ano… Apakah kau sudah berada di hotel?"

Sedikit basa-basi tak akan membunuh waktu.

Aku hanya ingin mendengar suaranya lebih lama.

"Aa, baru setengah jam yang lalu."

_Yokatta._

"Apakah kau sudah makan?"

"Hn, baru saja."

Apakah masakannya lebih enak dari masakanku?

Apakah tomat yang disajikan di sana tak seenak dengan yang biasa kusajikan di Tokyo?

Apakah gadis-gadis di sana memandangimu juga, seperti yang biasa kau alami dengan gadis-gadis di sini?

Apakah mereka berusaha mendekatimu? Termasuk, sekretarismu itu?

Apakah kau mengatakan pada mereka bahwa kau sudah menikah?

"A-ah, baguslah kalau begitu."

Apakah kau tahu bahwa aku merindukanmu?

"Kau sendiri bagaimana? Belakangan aku tak dapat memerhatikan kesehatanmu dikarenakan kesibukanku, maaf," ia mengucapkan permintaan maaf lagi, dengan suaranya yang cenderung kasar dan datar, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya dalam minggu ini.

"A-aku makan sangat banyak!"

Seharusnya aku tak perlu terdengar sebahagia ini.

"Benarkah?" suaranya terdengar mengantuk.

Apakah kau juga merindukanku?

Suara jangkrik musim panas bersahut-sahutan di luar jendela. Di langit, purnama masih terlihat bundar penuh, kuning telur. Aku mendongakkan kepala, mendapati sinar bulan yang masuk lewat celah ventilasi, membentuk lintasan cahaya menuju lantai kamarku yang beralaskan kayu solid, mirip kawanan kecil kunang-kunang.

Aku selalu jatuh cinta pada saat bulan purnama.

Pertama, pada seorang bocah kecil berambut pirang dan bermata biru jernih. Cinta yang teramat kalut, dan teramat akut, nyaris menyerupai obsesi. Cinta yang bahkan tak sempat mekar, mati di tengah jalan.

Naruto.

Empat bulan yang lalu, barangkali, aku masih Hinata Hyuuga yang begitu tergila-gila kepada Naruto, Hinata hyuuga si gadis pemalu yang hanya tahu bahwa laki-laki sempurna hanyalah Naruto seorang, dan tak pernah ikut-ikutan masuk ke dalam barisan gadis-gadis yang bersorak kepada sesosok laki-laki berkulit pucat bermata hitam tinta setiap jam makan siang. Barangkali, saat itu, aku bahkan tak pernah ambil pusing soal keberadaannya. Di saat gadis-gadis lain menjatuhkan diri mereka di telapak kaki Sasuke Uchiha, aku justru jatuh cinta dengan sahabatnya yang gila. Gila, ceria, ramah, bagaikan matahari.

Saat itu, tak pernah sekali pun terlintas di pikiranku bahwa aku, suatu saat, akan mengenal seorang Uchiha Sasuke dengan sangat dekat, apalagi menjadi bagian terpenting dalam hidupnya.

Namun aku salah.

Kami-sama rupanya memiliki skenario yang jauh tak terduga.

"Hinata—"

"Sasuke," aku menahan panggilannya.

Mataku kembali terasa memberat dan asin.

"Ba-bagaimana kalau, ketika kau pulang nanti, ternyata kau harus menyambut penghuni baru di rumah kita?"

Tak ada jawaban untuk sejenak.

"Hinata," namun akhirnya aku mendengar suara baritone-nya lagi, "jangan katakan bahwa ayahmu, atau Neji—"

Sampai di sini, aku tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

Di seberang sana, Sasuke merutukiku dengan geram.

"Nee, bukan begitu," jelasku di tengah tawa yang masih tertahan, "baik ayahku atau Neji-nii tak akan mengusik rumah kita, kau tenang saja," lalu tawaku terburai kembali.

"Kalau begitu, siapa?" tanyanya cepat. "Apakah Kiba, atau Shino? Atau jangan-jangan Hanabi?"

Aha, ia sungguh tak sabaran.

"Sa-Sasuke," aku memanggil namanya, sedikit menghela, "kau ingat Toma-kun? Putera dari Neji-nii dan Tenten?"

"Kenapa kau mengalihkan pembicaraan?" suaranya terdengar semakin mengantuk.

"Ja-jawab saja! Kau ingat a-atu tidak!"

Ah, hormonku semakin terasa menguat rupanya.

"Kau tahu," kali ini aku tak menanti jawabannya, "Toma-kun sekarang sudah berusia tiga bulan, di-dia lucu sekali. Begitu kecil, rapuh, dan manis," aku menerawang, menatap pada cahaya bulan yang masih menerpa lantai kamarku. Suara jangkrik masih terdengar, datang dari pepohonan di luar, bersahut-sahutan. Aku menahan rasa gugupku. "Me-menurutmu bagaimana, ka-kalau kita juga akan ke-kedatangan Toma-kun lain?"

Tidak.

Pilihan kataku barusan amat sangat buruk.

Terbukti, Sasuke tak menjawab selama beberapa menit.

Pilihan kataku barusan pasti luar biasa buruk.

"Sa-Sasuke?"

Ga-gawat! A-apa mungkin dia jatuh tertidur?

Namun aku dapat bernapas lebih lega ketika aku mendengar suara beratnya kembali mengalun, melewati speaker telepon yang berdenging.

"Jadi, Tenten dan Neji memutuskan untuk menyerahkan Toma-kun pada ki—"

"Bukan!"

Bahkan seorang prodigy dan jenius pun bisa tidak peka begini.

Mungkin aku memang harus mengatakannya terus terang.

Pandanganku masih tertuju pada sinar keperakan yang membentuk lingkaran di atas lantai kamarku, menyertakan bayang-bayang hitam di sampingnya. Aku penasaran, apakah Sasuke tengah memandangi langit juga di sana? Tapi bukankah seharusnya di sana masih senja, belum lagi malam hari? Apakah dia sempat menatap pucuk dari menara Eiffel dari kamar hotelnya sembari menyesap kopi, atau ternyata dia malah memilih mengunci diri di kamar hotel, menyimpan energi untuk kegiatan esok hari, dan melupakan Eiffel yang melegendaris itu? Entahlah, barangkali ia telah terbiasa berkunjung ke negara itu, ke kota itu, sehingga Eiffel tak lagi merupakan sesuatu yang menarik baginya. Tapi… Apakah, saat ini, bisa jadi, dia justru sedang membayangkan purnama yang pernah kami lewati bersama, sehari yang lalu?

"Sasuke, persiapkan dirimu!" ujarku, lebih mirip mendeklarasikan ultimatum ketimbang memberi kabar.

Hening.

"Aku tidak menger—"

Hentikan.

Dengarkan aku baik-baik.

"De-dengarkan aku terlebih dahulu!" aku melengkingkan suaraku, tak sengaja membuatnya sedikit terkejut. "Kau harus bersiap-siap, karena," kali ini, aku menata lidahku baik-baik, tak ingin membuat kesalahpahaman lain. "karena kau akan menjadi seorang ayah."

Kau tidak akan kecewa dengan berita ini, kan?

"Sasuke… Aku hamil."

Sebab jika ternyata kau kecewa, maka aku tak tahu mesti berbuat apa.

**oOoOoOo**

* * *

><p><strong>author's note: yap, chapter kali ini akhirnya pakai POV dari Hinata :'D no comment lah, no comment, yang penting sempat update, menuhin janji :3 nggak terasa bentar lagi dah mau tamat aja nih fanfic, terus digantikan cerita SasuHina yang baru lagi dariku—sebenarnya ada ide nulis Gaa-Hina, tapi ntar dituduh berkhianat nih author XD ya sudahlah, tidur dulu yuk, ini ngetik malam-malam sambil setengah mejem XD<strong>

**oh iya, btw, Claire de Lune itu artinya moonlight, cahaya bulan :D dan cinnamon roll cake itu kue kesukaan Hinata, berdasarkan data buku Naruto yang dikeluarin resmi saka Kishimoto-sensei, hohoho ^^**

**dan seperti biasa, arigatouuuu semuanya, I owe you my gratitude :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang saat ini mesti ia ucapkan saat menghadapi istrinya.

Entahlah, segala hal terasa begitu… kikuk dan random semenjak Hinata mengabarkan berita kehamilannya beberapa minggu silam. Kenyataan bahwa kunjungan kerjanya di Paris yang diperpanjang menjadi tiga minggu sedikit membuatnya merasa tertolong. Tentu, Paris adalah kota yang tak pernah membuat Sasuke bosan. Makanan yang disajikan dengan wine terbaik, panggung opera yang luar biasa, alunan musik klasik, aroma kopi di pagi hari, menara Eiffel yang benderang di saat malam, dan rekan-rekan bisnis yang mesti agak rewel, namun tetap bersahabat dengannya—Sasuke bahkan sempat berpikir, mungkin ada baiknya jika ia membawa Hinata serta dalam kunjungan bisnisnya kali ini.

… Atau tidak sama sekali.

Bukan, bukan begitu. Barangkali keadaan akan lebih nyaman jika Hinata memang ikut dengannya, setidaknya ia bisa menggantikan jatah bulan madu mereka yang tak sempat diwujudkan. Lagipula, Sasuke merasa kurang enak jika hanya ia sendiri yang mampu menikmati kota seromantis ini. Melihat rekan bisnisnya yang kebanyakan membawa pasangan turut serta, Sasuke sempat menyesal, mengapa ia tak mengajak Hinata bersamanya—tadinya, sebab di detik-detik akhir hari pertama kedatangannya di Paris, ia bersyukur bahwa untuk sementara, Hinata berada beratus ribu jarak darinya.

Tepatnya, semenjak Hinata mengabarkan bahwa ia tengah hamil.

Sasuke tidak menyesalkan kabar kehamilan istrinya itu. Yah, tidak ada yang perlu disesali, tak ada yang perlu ditakuti. Maksudnya, memang wajar kan jika dalam sebuah pernikahan, terjadi hal semacam ini? Kecuali kalau Hinata hamil dengan status belum sebagai istrinya, itu baru menjadi masalah. Tapi, pada akhirnya, Hinata adalah istrinya, dan Sasuke memiliki posisi sebagai seorang suami, mereka memiliki hubungan yang sah secara hukum, agama, dan budaya. Maka, kehamilan dalam pernikahan dapat dianggap sebagai sesuatu yang… normal. Hanya saja, yang Sasuke tak mengerti, reaksi Hinata saat Sasuke menyampaikan pendapatnya sungguh tak terduga.

"Tanggapanmu hanya begitu saja?" desis istrinya beberapa minggu lalu, menyebabkan Sasuke sedikit terlunjak akibat suara sang istri yang sama sekali tak tergagap dan cenderung menyalak. Dia tak mengerti apa yang salah. Teorinya, Hinata mengabarkan berita kehamilannya kepada Sasuke, dan Sasuke sebagai penerima kabar mesti mengirimkan umpan balik. Well, adegan semacam ini pernah secara tak sengaja ia tonton dari drama romantis yang diputar oleh Naruto saat jam makan siang di kantor. Seorang istri yang menelepon suaminya dengan mata berkaca-kaca, berbisik lirih ke arah telepon bahwa ia hamil, lalu sang suami saking girangnya berlari menyusul sang istri sambil meneteskan air mata sepanjang perjalanan. Maaf, namun jangan harap Sasuke bersedia melakukan hal demikian. Alih-alih, begitu Hinata menyelesaikan ucapannya, Sasuke memilih terdiam beberapa menit, lalu berkata, "Baguslah kalau begitu. Jangan lupa jaga kesehatanmu."

Sasuke tak pernah mengerti mengapa Hinata tiba-tiba menangis lantas memutuskan sambungan telepon.

Sasuke tak pernah mengerti apa alasannya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Saihate<strong>_

**by: Aya Kohaku**

I just own the story, the original Naruto only belongs to Kishimoto-sensei.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 6: Daddy!<strong>_

Uchiha Sai membelakkan matanya, menatap pola kemerahan berbentuk telapak tangan yang tercetak di pipi kanan sepupunya. Sejenak, ia berusaha menawan suara tawanya. Namun gagal. Ia menukar pandang dengan Namikaze Naruto yang ada di sampingnya, menyiratkan tatapan yang berarti ia tak dapat menahan tawanya lebih lama. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi sepasang laki-laki itu untuk melepaskan cekikikan mereka di udara, hanya demi mendapatkan pelototan dari objek yang membuat mereka tergelak sampai meneteskan air mata.

"Istrimu benar-benar luar biasa," celetuk Naruto di sela tawa mereka yang tersengal.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya.

"Hei, sepupu, apa yang kau lakukan sampai mendapat tamparan seperti ini?" Sai menambahkan. Lalu ia tertawa lebih keras, "Bukankah baru beberapa bulan yang lalu Hinata memberikanmu tamparan di tempat yang sama?"

Sementara yang ditanya hanya memilih diam, tak ingin member penjelasan. Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa, berpikir apakah ada baiknya jika ia bercerita kepada Sai dan Naruto. Paling tidak, Naruto juga seorang laki-laki yang baru saja menikah, sama seperti dirinya. Dan dengar-dengar dari cerita Hinata dua bulan lalu, Sakura juga sedang mengandung anak pertama mereka. Pendeknya, situasi Sasuke dan Naruto saat ini sebelas dua belas, tak terlampau jauh.

Mungkin memang lebih baik jika Sasuke tak menyimpan masalahnya sendiri.

Menghela napas panjang, Sasuke memusatkan pandangannya pada kristal lampu yang menggantung di atasnya. "Hei," ia memulai, "apakah salah jika," mendadak ia ragu apakah ia benar-benar mesti mengucapkannya, namun ia memilih untuk lanjut, "jika kau berkata pada istrimu yang sedang hamil muda bahwa ia terlihat…," Sasuke kembali mengambangkan ucapannya, "terlihat sedikit… gemuk?"

Selanjutnya, ruangan itu mendadak sunyi.

Pada keadaan ini, Naruto tak lagi bisa menahan dirinya.

"Kau idiot!" maki si kepala _blonde_, menudingkan jemari telunjuknya tepat di depan batang hidung Sasuke.

"… Aku tak butuh panggilan semacam itu dari orang sepertimu."

"Nee, nee, tapi benar apa yang dikatakan Naruto," Sai mengibaskan tangannya, "kau memang idiot, sepupu."

Sasuke tak dapat mencegah dirinya untuk tak terhenyak.

Well, bagaimana bisa sepupunya yang bahkan belum menikah itu, yang bahkan belum merasakan berada dalam posisinya, memanggilnya seorang idiot?

"Apa maksudmu, sepupu—"

"Bodoh."

"Menjijikkan!"

Sekonyong-konyong, Sasuke memutar lehernya demi menatap dua sosok familiar yang berdiri di pintu masuk kantornya, menahan langkah dengan ekspresi wajah yang agak menyebalkan.

"Whoooa! Gaara! Neji! Kalian datang di saat yang tepat!" Naruto tersenyum bahagia, sadar bahwa beberapa menit ke depan, Sasuke akan terpojokkan dengan tambahan dua orang ini di kubunya. "Kemari, kemari," ia menepuk sofa di sampingnya, "teman kita yang satu ini sedang membutuhkan bantuan!"

Gaara dan Neji, di samping fakta bahwa mereka baru saja melontarkan kata yang agak menyakitkan bagi Sasuke, tak memberikan perlawanan saat Naruto mengundang mereka untuk duduk. Sasuke mau tak mau memanggil Karin, sekretaris pribadinya, untuk menyediakan kopi dan cemilan bagi mereka berlima, bersedia meluangkan waktunya untuk bercakap lebih lama. Kebetulan, dokumen yang harus ia periksa hari ini tak begitu banyak, jadi perbincangan dengan orang-orang terdekatnya seperti ini masih bisa ditoleransi. Toh, meskipun keempat laki-laki yang duduk berseberangan dengannya ini memasang wajah yang membuatnya serasa dipojokkan, Sasuke tak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Sebab, di akhir, Sasuke memang menbutuhkan pertolongan atas hubungan rumah tangganya, dan atas istrinya yang sedang hamil muda.

"Hei, Uchiha," panggil Neji saat Karin selesai mengantarkan kopi dan camilan pesanan Sasuke, "apa kau masih akan memakai Karin sebagai sekretaris pribadimu?" tanyanya, sembari mematai wanita berambut merah yang berjalan ke luar ruangan itu. "Apa Hinata-sama tidak marah?"

Menyesap kopinya, Sasuke mengangguk. "Hinata memang sempat marah, tapi kami sudah membicarakannya. Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

"Heh, bukan begitu," giliran Naruto yang unjuk suara, "sewaktu kau melakukan kunjungan ke Paris selama tiga minggu, Karin ikut bersamamu, kan?"

Sasuke kontan menautkan alisnya.

"Tentu saja, dia adalah sekretaris pribadiku," jawabnya, tak merasa bersalah.

"Meh, pantas saja kau mendapat tamparan dari istrimu."

Tiga laki-laki di hadapannya tertawa mendengar perkataan Gaara.

"_Seriously_, sepupu, apa kau tak pernah memikirkan perasaan Hinata?"

Sudah pasti, sudah pasti Sasuke memikirkan perasaan Hinata.

Walaupun pada awalnya, ia agak terganggu dengan kemarahan Hinata yang saat itu ia pikir tak masuk akal mengenai kedekatannya dengan Karin, namun perlahan demi perlahan, Sasuke mulai menyadari bahwa Hinata berlaku demikian karena cemburu. Wajar saja, siapa yang tidak marah jika seorang suami memiliki sekretaris yang merupakan mantan kekasihnya sendiri? Sasuke sempat depresi dengan pertengkaran di minggu-minggu awal pernikahannya—pertengkaran entah apa yang bersangkutan dengan Karin—tak tahu mesti berkata apa kepada Hinata. Ia ingat pulang lebih awal sehari setelah pertengkaran dengan sang istri, menghabiskan beberapa gelas sake di _izakaya,_ menghisap tiga puntung rokok, lalu pulang dalam keadaan agak mabuk, membawa boneka beruang sebagai permintaan maaf. Hinata menatapnya manis betul di malam itu, sambil menggumamkan kata-kata yang memintanya untuk mandi, ganti baju, lantas… Lantas Sasuke tak mau mendengarkan apa-apa lagi, ia justru merangsek maju, memeluk wanita di hadapannya, merasakan wangi lavendernya yang selalu melegakan.

Ia ingin mengucapkan maaf atas ketidakpekaannya, dan maaf karena dia tak pintar menghadapi wanita, dan maaf karena telah membuat Hinata cemas—tapi yang keluar dari mulutnya justru jauh berbeda. "Aku tak bisa membawa masalah pribadi pada pekerjaan, Hinata," jelasnya hati-hati, tak melepaskan pelukannya, "lagipula aku dan Karin sudah tak memandang satu sama lain seperti dulu."

Kemudian dia memeluknya lebih erat.

Setelah itu… Setelah itu…

"Jangan bodoh, tentu saja aku memikirkan perasaannya," jawab Sasuke beberapa saat kemudian, "dia adalah istriku."

"Nah, tapi kenapa kau bisa sesantai itu? Pergi ke Paris selama tiga minggu bersama seorang wanita yang merupakan bekas pacarmu dan ketika kembali ke Tokyo, hal pertama yang kau ucapkan kepada istrimu yang sedang hamil muda adalah 'sayang, kau sekarang terlihat sedikit lebih gemuk', begitu?"

"Naruto, aku ke Paris untuk kunjungan bisnis," Sasuke menengahi, "dan Karin sudah menjadi sekretaris pribadiku selama bertahun-tahun, aku tak mungkin mendepaknya begitu saja. Lagipula dia sudah menikah dengan Suigetsu."

Dan yang kukatakan kepada Hinata bukanlah 'sayang, kau sekarang terlihat sedikit lebih gemuk', melainkan 'baguslah, kau terlihat sedikit lebih gemuk dan sehat, aku lega kau tidak menahan diri', lanjut Sasuke dalam hati.

"Well, Sasuke, saat kehamilan, wanita akan mudah mengalami perpindahan _mood_ dan emosi," terang Naruto yang diikuti anggukan mantap oleh Neji, "kalian yang belum menikah juga dengarkan ini," ia menunjuk pada Sai dan Gaara yang serentak mengalihkan muka, "wanita hamil akan mengalami rasa nyeri di rahim, perubahan hormon, perubahan fungsi tubuh yang kemudian berlanjut menjadi gampang stress, nafsu makan yang meningkat, _morning sickness._

"Wanita mana pun pasti mengharapkan perhatian dan pengertian suaminya di saat-saat seperti ini. Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya membawa beban di perutmu selama berbulan-bulan? Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya menahan ketakutan bahwa, mungkin, pasanganmu tak lagi menganggapmu menarik seiring dengan perutmu yang kian membesar, emosimu yang tak stabil, nafsu makanmu yang meningkat, permintaanmu yang semakin bermacam-macam, dan kemungkinan bahwa ia akan berpaling kepada orang lain yang lebih enak dipandang?

"Apalagi kau yang biasa dikerumuni oleh wanita-wanita kelas atas, Sasuke. Mau bagaimana pun kau meyakinkan bahwa kau tak membawa urusan pribadi pada pekerjaan, itu tak cukup. Kau mesti mengesampingkan egomu, mau tidak mau. Paling tidak, dimulai dari memberinya pujian, perhatian, dan waktu yang bisa kalian habiskan bersama, sehingga Hinata merasa tak perlu khawatir akan ketakutannya."

Empat pasang mata berkedip bergantian sewaktu Naruto menyelesaikan wejangan panjangnya.

"Kau terkesan ahli," Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya.

Naruto menyeringai lebar, "Percayalah, aku pernah mengalami yang lebih buruk dari apa yang menimpa Sasuke sekarang."

Kompak, Sasuke, Sai, Neji, dan Gaara, tersadar. Benar juga, wanita yang dinikahi Naruto adalah Sakura—empat sekawan itu kontan bergidik ngeri membayangkan kehidupan awal Naruto menghadapi istrinya yang tengah mengandung. Tak heran mengapa dia terdengar sebegitu ahli dan berpengalaman.

"Ah, benar, Tenten sendiri bagaimana?" Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Neji. "Apa kau juga mengalami hal yang sama denganku saat kehamilannya?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, Neji menghela.

"Sedikit berbeda," Neji kembali menghela. "Di usia awal kehamilannya, dia tak ubahnya Tenten yang biasa kukenal, ceria dan pekerja keras. Memasuki akhir trisemester pertama, sifatnya mulai berubah menjadi lebih dewasa dan lembut. Kupikir hal itu normal, mungkin naluri keibuannya muncul. Tapi pada akhirnya, tetap saja, aku mesti menahan diriku untuk terjaga tiap malamnya, kalau-kalau ia sewaktu-waktu minta dibuatkan makanan. Well, aku tak dapat melawan. Bukannya teriakan atau tendangan, yang menjadi senjata andalannya adalah air mata—aku tak dapat melihatnya menangis."

Sejurus kemudian, Neji menyunggingkan senyum lembutnya.

"Tapi hasilnya sebanding, Tenten melewati masa kehamilannya dengan lancar dan memberikanku seorang putera yang sehat," ia meneguk kopinya, lalu melanjutkan, "luar biasa rasanya ketika aku pertama kali menggendong bayiku—seperti ada perasaan menang karena aku sudah menjadi seorang ayah, dan perasaan takjub," senyumnya kembali terpatri. "Kalau saja waktu itu aku tak dapat mengendalikan emosi, mungkin aku sudah menitikkan air mata."

Sementara yang lain sibuk bersorak dan mengomentari ucapan Neji barusan, Sasuke terdiam.

Jika dipikir ulang, apa yang sudah ia lakukan untuk Hinata tak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan apa yang dialami oleh Naruto dan Neji. Selama ini, Sasuke kira, meluangkan waktu untuk berbicara dan menyentuh istrinya saja sudah cukup, namun rupanya dugaannya salah. Entah bagaimana Sasuke enggan mengakuinya, namun apa yang Naruto katakan memang ada benarnya. Dia memang seharusnya menahan ego dan memberikan perhatian bagi Hinata. Lagipula, yang tengah dikandungnya adalah anaknya sendiri, anak mereka berdua.

Jujur, Sasuke pun ingin merasakan seperti apa yang Neji katakan: mengendong darah dagingmu sendiri untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke ingin tahu seperti apa rasanya. Apakah memang sebegitu mendebarkannya atau hanya perasaan Neji saja yang berlebihan. Sasuke jadi teringat, di lain hari, Naruto pernah memutar kelanjutan drama romantis tentang pasangan suami istri yang memiliki momongan untuk pertama kalinya itu. Di hari persalinannya, lagi-lagi, si suami datang ke rumah sakit sambil berlinang air mata. Air matanya bertambah deras ketika ia menatap sang istri tergeletak lemas di ranjang rumah sakit, tersenyum bahagia. Ia mendekati sang istri, membisikkan kata-kata romantis khas sinetron, memeluknya, mengatakan betapa ia mencintainya, lalu sang istri melirik ranjang bayi di sebelahnya, tempat putera pertama mereka tertidur lelap dengan wajah damai. Menangis lebih kencang, si suami yang kini merangkap sebagai seorang ayah itu lantas menggendong bayinya hati-hati, mengikrarkan janji bahwa ia akan menjadi ayah paling hebat sedunia.

Saat itu, Sasuke hanya mampu mengerutkan keningnya, bertanya dalam hati bagaimana bisa Naruto menitikkan air mata menyaksikan drama semacam ini.

Namun Sasuke sekarang sedikit mulai bisa mengerti, termasuk alasan mengapa Hinata tiba-tiba menangis dan memutus sambungan telepon saat Sasuke memberikan tanggapan seadanya atas kabar kehamilan istrinya itu, atau Hinata yang menamparnya saat pagi tadi ia bermaksud memuji Hinata dengan mengatakannya sehat dan terlihat sedikit lebih gemuk. Sasuke hanya bermaksud menujukkan kelegaannya karena Hinata bukanlah tipikal wanita yang lebih mementingkan penampilan ketimbang kesehatan kandungannya, tetapi tampaknya ia memakai cara yang salah dalam mengekspresikannya.

Mungkin sebaiknya ia berbicara dengan Hinata dan meluruskan kesalahpahaman ini secepatnya.

"Omong-omong, Uchiha," ia mendengar Neji memanggilnya, "aku masih heran, bagaimana bisa kau menikah dengan Hinata-sama?"

Naruto mengacung-ngacungkan tangannya, sependapat dengan pemikiran Neji. Sai yang tadinya tengah bermain 'saatnya-menggoda-Gaara' untuk menikah dengannya pun—hingga menyebabkan bungsu keluarga Sabaku itu merinding ketakutan—langsung menganggukkan kepalanya, meminta penjelasan. "Maksudnya," timpal Sai, "kau tak pernah terlihat dekat dengan Hinata sebelumnya, sepupu. Bahkan, tadinya, kupikir kau tidak mengenalnya. Yah, pernikahanmu berlangsung begitu tiba-tiba."

"Katakan, Sasuke," Naruto memicingkan matanya, "sebenarnya apa alasanmu menikahi Hinata?"

Sasuke terpaku di tempatnya.

"Dari semua wanita, mengapa kau memilih Hinata?"

Mengapa harus… seorang Hinata yang pendiam itu?

"Kau tidak main-main dalam pernikahan ini, kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak," kali ini ia cepat menjawab.

Naruto menatapnya lagi, lama sekali.

"Lantas? Apa alasannya?"

...

Tapi yang ada selanjutnya hanya sunyi.

* * *

><p><strong>oOoOoOo<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Mengapa kau menikahi Hinata?<em>

"Halo, Itachi," Sasuke menyapa suara di seberang teleponnya, "ada apa menghubungiku di malam hari begini?"

Ia mendengar kakaknya terkekeh.

"Ah, maaf, di sana sudah jam berapa?" Itachi balik bertanya. "Di New York masih pukul tujuh pagi, berarti waktu di Tokyo sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam," ia menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri sebelum Sasuke sempat membalas, lantas menyodorkan pertanyaan lain, "kau masih di kantor?"

"Ya atas tebakanmu mengenai waktu di Tokyo saat ini dan tidak, aku sudah tidak berada di kantor. Pekerjaanku tak begitu banyak hari ini."

"Kau ada di mana?" kakak laki-lakinya bertanya lagi.

Sasuke merasakan sebuah kejanggalan.

"Jangan bilang kau sedang berada di Tokyo sekarang dan ingin memberikanku kejutan?"

Sebuah tawa lain terdengar.

"Tidak, meskipun aku berharap demikian, tapi aku masih berada di New York."

"Oh," Sasuke meneruskan langkahnya, "janggal saja, kau tak pernah sebegini ingin tahu soal keseharianku sebelumnya. Ada apa?"

Itachi membalasnya dengan protes yang berbunyi 'jangan membuatku terlihat seperti kakak yang kejam seperti itu' sebelum kembali mengulang pertanyaannya yang belum terjawab, "Jadi, kau ada di mana?"

Sasuke berhenti di depan etalase sebuah toko bakery.

"Aku sedang… berada di sebuah kompleks pertokoan," ujarnya pada Itachi, namun pandangannya terfokus pada jenis cokelat dan kue yang disediakan di toko itu, "sedang mencari makanan kecil untuk Hinata," tambahnya, "sepupunya mengatakan kalau akhir-akhir ini ia suka makanan manis," tak tahan, ia memutuskan untuk memasuki toko tersebut, disambut oleh decak kagum pegawai toko yang kebanyakan merupakan kumpulan perempuan muda atas ketampanannya, "karena tiga minggu terakhir ini aku berada di Paris, aku belum tahu kebiasannya setelah hamil."

Sejenak, Sasuke mendengar suara wanita menyebut nama Itachi.

"Konan memanggilmu," peringat Sasuke, sembari masih konsentrasi memilih jenis camilan yang akan ia bawa pulang. Sedikit menjauhkan ponselnya, Sasuke mengarahkan telunjuknya pada beberapa macam kue yang terhidang. "Aku minta dua slice _red velvet_, satu kotak _chocolate praline_, setengah lusin _macaron_, dan," ia mencari sesuatu yang sekiranya bisa dia nikmati, sesuatu yang tak begitu manis, "dan dua buah _curry bread_."

Pegawai bakery di hadapannya diam, tak berkedip. Namun akhirnya, beberapa detik kemudian, gadis muda itu tersadar dari lamunannya sendiri. Dengan muka merah, ia berkata 'mengerti' lalu menyiapkan apa yang dipesan Sasuke sambil berbisik 'tampannyaaa' cukup keras kepada rekan kerjanya.

"Sepertinya kau baru saja menggoda gadis-gadis muda, Sasuke," Itachi memainkan suaranya, sadar betul bahwa Sasuke tidak suka jika digoda seperti itu. "Aku lupa bertanya, berapa usia kandungan Hinata sekarang?"

"Tiga bulan," Sasuke berhenti sebentar, mengisyaratkan kasir untuk mengambil saja kembaliannya, lalu berjalan keluar toko sambil menenteng belanjaan, "tiga bulan lebih enam hari kalau tidak salah. Ah ya, sebelumnya, aku juga lupa menanyakan bagaimana keadaan keluargamu di sana."

"Kau tidak perlu formal begitu," Itachi terbahak. "Aku dan Konan baik-baik saja, sementara Isamu terus bertanya kapan pamannya akan datang berkunjung—kita terakhir bertemu di hari pernikahanmu—dan belakangan ia berkata ingin segera menggendong sepupunya. Dia ingin memiliki sepupu perempuan."

Sasuke menguraikan senyum simpulnya.

Sudah lama ia tak berbicara sebebas ini dengan Itachi.

"Dia sama saja dengan Hinata, menginginkan bayi perempuan."

"Kau sendiri?"

"Aku tak memusingkan soal gender, perempuan atau laki-laki tidak masalah," sepasang mata Sasuke menangkap sebuah pemandangan hangat beberapa meter di depannya—sepasang suami istri yang sedang sibuk memotret dua anak laki-lakinya; wajah mereka terlihat bahagia. Ia terdiam sejenak, ingat akan adegan serupa yang pernah terjadi semasa kecilnya. "Tapi," sambungnya, "mungkin akan lebih baik jika anak pertamaku perempuan. Bisa-bisa Isamu kalah tampan jika ternyata anak pertamaku laki-laki."

"Hei!" Itachi menyuarakan protesnya.

Sasuke tertawa.

Selalu seperti ini.

Semenjak kepergian orangtuanya, Itachi adalah satu-satunya yang ia miliki.

Ia masih berusia tujuh tahun saat kecelakaan mobil itu berlangsung. Operasi sudah dilakukan, namun nyawa sepasang suami istri itu tak dapat diselamatkan. Di pemakaman, Sasuke tak henti-hentinya menangis, menyebabkan orang-orang melemparkan pandangan simpatik. Tapi Itachi, yang saat itu berusia dua belas tahun, hanya diam, sembari memegangi bahu adik laki-lakinya itu. Itachi tidak menangis, bahkan ketika orang-orang menyalaminya dan memintanya untuk tabah, Itachi membalas ucapan mereka dengan senyum. Ia terus berada di sisi Sasuke seharian itu, tak meninggalkannya sebentar saja. Malam harinya, Sasuke terjaga dari tidur karena mendengar suara tangisan yang ditahan. Ia beranjak dari kamarnya, agak takut. Kediaman mereka yang bergaya tradisional Jepang itu gelap, hanya lampu ruang tamu yang dinyalakan. Suara tangisan kian terdengar jelas sewaktu Sasuke sampai di depan kamar bekas orangtuanya.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengintip lewat celah di dinding.

Sampai sekarang, Itachi tidak tahu bahwa Sasuke pernah mendapatinya menangis sambil memeluk potret kedua orang tua mereka, tepat di malam hari setelah pemakaman.

Beberapa minggu setelahnya, laki-laki tua bernama Madara yang mengaku sebagai kakek mereka tiba-tiba saja datang berkunjung.

Sasuke dan Itachi tidak pernah tahu bahwa kedua orang tuanya memiliki keluarga lain di samping mereka berdua, terlebih keluarga lain itu rupa-rupanya merupakan salah satu penguasa bisnis perhotelan di Tokyo. Selama ini, yang Sasuke tahu, ayahnya bekerja sebagai seorang arsitek, sementara ibunya merupakan guru taman kanak-kanak. Sasuke memang pernah bertanya apakah suatu saat mereka akan mampir ke rumah kakek, atau nenek, namun kedua orang tuanya hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. Maka ia tak bisa percaya begitu saja saat laki-laki tua yang mengaku sebagai kakeknya itu berkata akan menjadi wali mereka mulai sekarang. Sasuke sempat berontak, marah, tak mau meninggalkan rumah yang sudah lama ia tempati bersama orang tuanya.

Tapi pada akhirnya mereka ikut juga dengan laki-laki tua itu, kembali ke keluarga besar mereka yang bermarga Uchiha. Madara memperlakukan mereka dengan sangat baik, amat sangat baik, namun tak semua anggota keluarga Uchiha menerima kedatangan mereka, apalagi setelah Madara mengumumkan bahwa Itachi adalah pewaris utama keluarga Uchiha yang akan menggantikan dirinya. Tentangan datang dari berbagai sisi. Selama masa-masa buruk itu, Itachi hanya diam, memasang wajah tak beremosinya. Sadar bahwa tak hanya cukup dengan mengancam, orang-orang pun mulai mengincar Sasuke, yang merupakan titik kelemahan Itachi. Sampai di titik ini, Itachi marah besar. Tak ada satu orang pun yang bolah melayangkan jari pada adiknya. Akhirnya ia mengambil langkah untuk serius menjadi penerus keluarga Uchiha, sehingga tak akan ada lagi yang berani mengganggu dirinya dan Sasuke. Hari demi hari ia isi dengan berlatih dan belajar. Tak mau kalah dan membiarkan kakaknya menanggung beban sendirian, Sasuke pun diam-diam mempersiapkan dirinya. Ia suka mencuri-baca buku-buku bisnis yang ada di perpustakaan sekolahnya, hingga lama kelamaan, ia sendiri justru semakin tertarik dengan dunia perbisnisan itu.

Tepat seminggu setelah kelulusan Itachi dari bangku kuliah, Madara menghembuskan napas terakhirnya. Itachi yang waktu itu berusia dua puluh satu tahun segera dipersiapkan untuk diangkat menjadi president direktur dari bisnis keluarga Uchiha. Hasil berlatih Itachi selama sembilan tahun benar-benar menumbuhkan buah yang manis. Orang-orang mulai segan kepadanya, meski di belakang bisa saja mereka masih membicarakan kebencian mereka akan Sasuke dan Itachi. Tak berapa lama, Sasuke menyusul jejak kakaknya dengan memasuki jurusan finansial di Fakulas Ekonomi ToDai. Berkat usaha kerasnya, dua tahun setelah kelulusan kuliahnya, Sasuke berhasil meraih posisi Kepala Manajer di perusahaan Uchiha tersebut, murni dari perjuangannya sendiri.

Setidaknya, dengan begini, mereka akan lepas dari bayang-bayang perasaan berhutang atas kebaikan Madara di masa lalu, sekaligus membuat mendiang kedua orang tua mereka merasa bangga.

"Hei, Sasuke, kau masih berada di sana?"

Otomatis, Sasuke tersadar dari nostalgia panjangnya.

"Maaf, aku hanya baru saja melihat dua anak laki-laki yang mirip kita," matanya melirik pada keluarga kecil yang masih sibuk mengambil foto beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri itu. Ia mendengar Itachi bertanya 'wah, benarkah?' dari seberang sana. Angin musim gugur berhembus melewati Sasuke, membawa beberapa helai daun _momiji _terbang bersamanya. Keluarga kecil yang tadi berada tak jauh darinya mulai menjauh, berhenti di depan sebuah rumah makan kecil bernuansa Italia. Beberapa detik kemudian, mereka sudah tak lagi terlihat. Sasuke memutuskan untuk kembali berjalan, menuju mobilnya.

Ada pertanyaan yang sedari tadi ingin sekali ia utarakan kepada Itachi.

"Itachi, bagaimana rasanya mempunyai momongan?"

Dan ia sudah berhasil mengucapkannya, meski terdengar tak begitu serius.

"Huh? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya begitu?"

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja," hembusan angin bertiup melewatinya lagi, membawa lembaran daun momiji dalam jumlah yang lebih banyak, "aku seperti melakukan sesuatu yang tak bertujuan."

"Seperti?" suara di seberang sana agar terkikik.

"Seperti ketika aku tiba-tiba berdiri di etalase sebuah toko pakaian anak-anak tanpa rencana, atau di depan toko mainan."

_Mengapa kau menikahi Hinata?_

Pertanyaan Naruto tak bisa lepas dari kepalanya.

"Atau seperti ketika aku mulai memikirkan apa yang harus kubeli untuk istriku."

_Mengapa harus Hinata?_

Mengapa harus dia?

"Itachi," ia bersandar pada pintu mobilnya, merasakan hembusan angin musim gugur untuk kesekian kalinya di malam itu, "sepertinya," bayangan wajah Hinata tiba-tiba muncul di otaknya. Sasuke menghela napas. "Sepertinya aku sedang jatuh cinta."

* * *

><p><strong>oOoOoOo<strong>

* * *

><p>Tidak ada.<p>

Dia tidak ada di mana-mana.

Dia tidak ada di mana-mana!

"Aku tidak mau makan."

Sasuke menghembuskan napas lega melihat sosok wanita berambut indigo yang sedang terduduk di balkon. Ia sempat panik ketika mendapati rumahnya gelap total. Seusai mengunci pagar dan garasi, Sasuke langsung bergerilya ke seisi rumah, mencari tanda-tanda keberadaan istrinya. Tapi Hinata tak ia temukan di dapur, atau di depan televisi, atau di dalam kamar. Sasuke hampir saja memanggil polisi jika ia tidak teringat bahwa ia belum mengecek balkon. Dan, _voila, _Dewi Fortuna sedang berada di sisinya—Hinata ia temukan sedang terduduk di sana, punggungnya menghadap ke arahnya. Tak butuh eksperimen yang mampu membuktian kalau Hinata masih marah akan kejadian saat sarapan tadi, ketika Sasuke menyebutnya terlihat sedikit gemuk. Sekali lihat saja, semua orang pasti tahu bahwa Hinata sedang merajuk.

"Aku membawakan cemilan untukmu," ia mencoba mendekati istrinya.

"Su-sudah kubilang, aku tak mau makan," Hinata bersikeras, "ka-kau hanya akan memanggilku gemuk jika aku memakannya."

"Jangan bertingkah seperti anak-anak, Hinata."

"Dan sekarang kau menyebutku kenakak-kanakan!"

_Sigh…_

Mewujudkan nasihat Naruto ternyata lebih berat dari dugaannya.

Tanpa permisi, Sasuke tiba-tiba meraih tangan Hnata dan menyergap wanita itu dalam pelukannya. Hinata, tentu saja, masih setia dengan rajukannya, berusaha melepaskan diri dari Sasuke. Namun Sasuke tak mengizinkan gadis itu pergi. Ia memperkuat pelukannya, menghirup wangi lavender yang tak pernah gagal membuatnya rileks. Setelah memastikan Hinata tak lagi banyak melawan, ia baru membuka suaranya. "Lihat, aku tak keberatan dengan perubahan fisikmu, Hinata. Aku berkata seperti itu tadi pagi karena aku senang kau terlihat sehat dan baik-baik saja—aku sama sekali tak bermaksud mengkritikmu."

"Bo-bohong!"

"Aku tidak berbohong, aku memang menyukainya. Khususnya di bagian ini. Perubahan fisikmu membuat mereka semakin besar—"

Hinata kontan mendorong Sasuke untuk menjauh, lantas segera menutupi bagian dadanya dengan kedua lengan. Mukanya merah tak karuan. Sasuke sendiri melihat pemandangan ini dengan seringai puas. Tak berhenti sampai di situ saja, ia malah menambahkan, "Kau tak perlu menutupinya, toh aku bahkan sudah pernah memegang—"

"Camilannya!" Hinata memotong ucapan Sasuke cepat-cepat, nafasnya memburu. "A-aku akan makan camilannnya!"

Sasuke vs Hinata, 1 – 0.

Sesaat kemudian, mereka sudah terduduk di meja makan. Televisi di ruang keluarga dibiarkan menyala tanpa ada yang menonton. Sasuke menyantap roti kare-nya dalam diam, matanya asik mengamati Hinata yang sibuk mengunyah macaron. Ia baru sadar bahwa sudah lama mereka tidak makan berhadap-hadapan begini. Sepertinya dimulai dari minggu-minggu sibuk Sasuke yang menyebabkan mereka hampir tak pernah berinteraksi. Dua bulan belakangan, padatnya pekerjaan membuatnya tak bisa sering-sering bertemu Hinata. Kalau tidak kunjungan bisnis ke luar Tokyo, meeting di sana-sini, pasti ada saja dokumen yang harus ia periksa sehingga Sasuke baru sampai rumah ketika larut malam.

"Tumben kau sudah ada di rumah jam segini," nada rajukan masih terdengar dari suara Hinata. Walau Hinata tengah menunduk, ia sadar betul bahwa Sasuke sedang menghunuskan tatapan ke arahnya.

"Pekerjaanku tidak terlalu banyak hari ini."

"Oh…"

"Itachi dan keluarganya menitipkan salam untukmu," Sasuke mengalihkan topik, "Isamu menginginkan seorang sepupu perempuan."

"A-ah? Putera dari Itachi dan Konan itu?" Hinata mengangkat kepalanya bahagia. Sasuke mengangguk pelan. "Aku ingat dia begitu manis saat menghadiri resepsi pernikahan kita dulu," ia tersenyum gemas. "A-aku pun menginginkan anak perempuan."

Sasuke terdiam.

"Kau tidak mau mengetahui jenis kelamin bayi sebelum persalinan saja?"

Istrinya menggeleng cepat. "Tidak! Aku ingin menjadikannya sebagai kejutan!"

"Hn…"

"A-apa kau marah?"

"Tidak, aku tidak marah."

Suara iklan televisi mendominasi ruang di antara mereka untuk sejenak.

"Kau lebih suka memiliki anak laki-laki, ya?"

Hinata kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Neji sudah menceritakan padaku kalau kau ingin memiliki anak perempuan," Sasuke meletakkan roti kare terakhir yang sudah ia makan separuh di meja, tak lagi berselera, "aku tidak masalah jika ternyata kita mendapatkan laki-laki atau perempuan," ia memandangi dua slice _red velvet_ yang kini hanya tinggal serpihan-serpihan di piring Hinata, "selama kau dan bayi kita sehat, aku tidak mempermasalahkannya."

Mereka tak berbicara lagi selama beberapa saat.

"Sasuke," Hinata memecah sepi yang ada, "mengapa kau menikahiku?"

_Déjà vu!_

"Mengapa kau bertanya begitu?"

Mengapa kau, Neji, Naruto, menanyakan hal seperti itu di hari ini?

"Ha-habis, kau tak pernah menjawabnya," rona kemerahan membias di pipi Hinata, "a-aku bukan sekali ini saja bertanya begini."

"Aa, kenapa aku harus menjawabnya?"

Hinata menggigit bibirnya.

"Aku sekedar ingin mendapat… hmm, kejelasan?"

"Tentang?"

"Banyak hal," Hinata mengangkat wajahnya lagi, memberanikan diri melawan pandangan lurus Sasuke. "Sebab meski kita pernah sekelas semasa kuliah, atau berada di sekolah yang sama sejak _Junior High School_—atau bahkan sejak sekolah dasar, aku lupa—kita tidak pernah benar-benar berbicara sebelumnya.

"Mu-mustahil bagiku jika tidak tahu siapa Uchiha Sasuke. Kau begitu terkenal, semua orang tahu siapa dirimu. Sedangkan aku tak pernah begitu menonjol. Ja-jadi, ketika pesta pernikahan Naruto itu, sa-saat kau bersedia mengantarkanku pulang, a-aku tak pernah menyangka bahwa kau tahu namaku—kau mungkin sering mendengar nama Hinata Hyuuga, ta-tapi aku tidak mengira bahwa kau tahu pemegang nama Hinata Hyuuga itu adalah aku—"

"Kau cukup menonjol, aku berkali-kali mendengar beberapa laki-laki membicarakan dirimu," sela Sasuke, "dan jangan bercanda, bagaimana bisa aku tidak tahu wajah pewaris utama keluarga Hyuuga?"

Menghela napa, Hinata menurunkan pandangannya dari Sasuke.

"Mereka hanya melihat dan membicarakan tubuhku," ia mengenang masa-masa lalu di mana Hinata mesti menggunakan baju longgar dan jaket setiap hari demi menutupi lekuk tubuhnya, demi menghindari pandangan laki-laki yang melontarkan kata-kata mesum padanya. "Dan orang-orang selalu mengira Hinata Hyuuga itu bukanlah aku, melainkan Hanabi," ia merengut, "ta-tapi, aku pun memang tidak ingin menjadi pewaris utama."

"Karenanya aku memasang syarat agar posisimu sebagai pewaris utama Hyuuga dilepas begitu aku menikahimu," tercenung sekilas, Sasuke memamerkan seringainya, "tapi kau memang memiliki tubuh yang bagus, harus kuakui."

Ia tidak menduga bahwa Hinata akan memukul meja akibat godaannya.

"Ja-jangan berkata seperti itu!"

Sasuke menautkan alisnya.

"Ja-jangan berkata sesuatu ya-yang membuatku malu!"

Wajah istrinya sudah tak jauh beda dengan kepiting rebus.

"Sa-Sasuke, sepertinya, aku…"

Mengapa kau menikahinya?

Mengapa kau menikahi Hinata?

Satu-satunya hubungan yang pernah Sasuke jalani adalah hubungannya bersama Karin di sekolah menengah atas. Sakura, di lain pihak, juga pernah _sangat_ menyukainya. Harus Sasuke akui bahwa ia suka dengan perempuan yang bisa menyamai kecerdasan otaknya. Sakura dan Karin pada saat itu adalah salah satu perempuan yang terbilang pintar di sekolah. Namun Sasuke tahu betapa Naruto, sahabatnya, begitu mencintai gadis berambut merah muda itu. Secara garis besar, Sakura memiliki sifat keras sekaligus energik, membuat Sasuke merasa tak begitu cocok. Karena dua hal yang melatarbelakangi itu—fakta bahwa Naruto menyukai Sakura dan sifat Sakura yang terlalu 'terang'—Sasuke pun memilih Karin.

Hubungan itu tidak berjalan begitu lancar. Karin adalah gadis yang kritis, cerdas, dan bertekad keras. Tapi tak sampai satu setengah tahun, ia meminta hubungan mereka berakhir dengan alasan 'Sasuke tak pernah peka akan keadaannya'. Sasuke tak memberi komentar apa-apa saat Karin meminta hubungan mereka usai. Begitu juga saat tiga bulan kemudian, Karin membeberkan kabar bahwa ia berpacaran dengan Suigetsu, Sasuke tak membuka suara. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang mesti diungkit—jika hubungan sudah berakhir, maka berakhir saja, begitu yang ada di dalam benak Sasuke kala itu. Maka, dua tahun lalu, ketika Karin melamar pekerjaan sebagai sekretaris pribadinya, Sasuke diam saja, tak ambil pusing akan status mereka yang merupakan mantan kekasih, sebab pada kenyataanya, Karin memang berkompeten sebagai seorang sekretaris pribadi—kerjanya selama dua tahun ini pun terbilang bagus. Lagipula, saat itu, Karin sudah menikah dengan Suigetsu, dan yang Sasuke pentingkan adalah pekerjaan, ia tidak membawa masalah pribadi sampai ke ranah bisnis.

Tapi ada yang membuat Sasuke tak dapat mengalihkan pandangan dari Hinata Hyuuga saat ia menghadiri pesta pernikahan Naruto dan Sakura, sekitar empat bulan yang lalu—semasa sekolah, Sasuke pernah berkali-kali menangkap gadis kikuk ini tengah memerhatikan Naruto diam-diam. Malam di pesta pernikahan itu, Sasuke tidak bisa berbohong, Hinata memang terlihat cantik, namun air mukanya sama sekali tak tampak bahagia. Entah apa yang mendorong Sasuke untuk menawarkan tumpangan padanya, yang jelas gadis itu tak menolak. Sepanjang perjalanan, Hinata mencoba mencairkan suasana, berbicara hal-hal random yang pada akhirnya hanya membuat Sasuke merasa terganggu sebab Hinata kentara sekali sedang menahan tangis.

Maka Sasuke memakirkan mobilnya di tepi sebuah taman, meninggalkan Hinata sendirian di dalam mobilnya. Ia dapat mendengar isakan tangis tertahan, lamat-lamat. Sembari menunggu, Sasuke menyulut sebatang rokok, mengingat percakapan yang terjadi antara dirinya dengan Itachi di malam sebelumnya. Itachi memintanya untuk segera menikah. Sasuke mati-matian menolak permintaan Itachi. Usianya baru dua puluh empat tahun, masih terlampau muda. Dan tambahan lagi, Sasuke sedang tak dekat dan tak ingin dekat dengan wanita mana pun untuk sementara waktu ini. Namun Hyuuga Hinata yang baru saja ada di sebelahnya ini begitu… manis, dan ringkih, seperti boneka.

Sasuke mulai membayangkan, betapa beruntungnya laki-laki yang kelak menjadi suami Hinata. Tapi belum sempat ia membayangkannya, Hinata sudah kembali di hadapannya. Kejadian selanjutny terjadi begitu tiba-tiba. Sasuke merasa kesedihan Hinata atas pernikahan Naruto terkesan bergitu _pathetic_. Tanpa ia sadari, tahu-tahu Hinata sudah melemparkan jaket Armani yang ia pinjamkan untuknya ke tanah, lalu ia meneriaki Sasuke dengan kata-kata yang terdengar heroik. Air mata gadis itu mengalir, namun ia tetap berusaha membela dirinya sendiri atas sindiran yang Sasuke ucapkan.

_God, _dia terlihat sungguh cantik saat itu.

Lantas, entah apa yang membisikinya, Sasuke mendadak menarik tangan Hinata, menatap lurus ke dalam matanya. Ia kemudian terperangah sendiri, meski ia tak menunjukkannya secara terang-terangan. Mata itu berwarna perak-lavender, bulat dan indah, seakan menatap langsung ke dalam jiwamu, seperti membaca hatimu. Dan tanpa disangka, kata-kata itu keluar sendiri dari mulut Sasuke, tanpa kuasanya.

"Menikahlah denganku, aku akan membuatmu bahagia."

Mungkin Sasuke telah jatuh cinta kepada sepasang mata indah itu semenjak ia pertama kali melihatnya.

"Kau kenapa?" Sasuke melepaskan diri dari kereta lamunannya, mencoba mencari tahu lanjutan dari kalimat Hinata yang terputus.

"Ah, nee… Lusa adalah jadwalku kontrol ke dokter kandungan," Hinata memainkan jemarinya, menandakan bahwa ia sedang grogi, "a-apa kau ma-mau menemaniku? A-ah! Ma-maksudnya, kau ini kan su-suamiku—"

"Aku akan menemanimu."

Wajah Hinata yang tadinya mengkerut kini dihiasi oleh sepotong senyuman lebar.

"Lain kali tak perlu takut mengabarkan soal hal-hal semacam ini, aku akan menemanimu."

"U-uhm, ba-baiklah…"

"Kau _nervous_," Sasuke menyondongkan tubuhnya sehingga Hinata harus kembali menundukkan kepala, menyembunyikan pipinya yang semerah tomat.

"A-aku tidak _nervous_—"

"Kau _nervous_," tak permisi, ia meletakkan sebelah tangannya di kening Hinata. Gadis itu sontak menjerit kecil, namun tak melawan. "Apa yang membuatmu gugup?"

Menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke, Hinata bangkit dari kursinya. "Aku tidak akan memberitahukanmu."

Kejadian itu terulang kembali. Sasuke telah lebih dulu mencekal pergelangan Hinata, menyebabkannya tak dapat bergerak ke mana-mana bahkan sebelum ia menapakkan satu langkah pun. Hinata terkunci di tempatnya, tak ingin menatap Sasuke yang bergerak mendekat. "Kau bertingkah aneh seharian ini," ia dengar Sasuke berkata demikian. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Aku tidak akan memberitahukanmu," Hinata mengulang jawabannya. "Da-dan tolong lepaskan peganganmu, aku ingin ke kamar mandi."

Sasuke Uchiha merasa tak puas dengan jawaban ini.

"Aku tidak akan melepasmu sampai kau menjawabnya."

"Sasuke!" Hinata mengerang. "A-aku mesti ke kamar mandi!"

"Sudah kubilang, tidak sampai kau menjawabnya."

Amarah Hinata pun memuncak.

"Kenapa kau selalu jahat begini kepadaku!"

Jujur, Sasuke sedikit terkejut dengan teriakan istrinya itu, namun ia berusaha agar tak melepaskan pegangannya.

Ia ingin tahu yang sebenarnya.

"Ka-kau bilang kau akan membuatku bahagia jika aku menikahimu!" Hinata menggerak-gerakkan pergelangannya, memaksa Sasuke melepaskan tangannya. Kembali nihil, ia meneruskan amarahnya—wajahnya masih membelakangi Sasuke. "Tapi nyatanya, kau sering pulang larut malam dan jarang menghubungiku saat di kantor. Aku memasakkan makanan kesukaanmu setiap hari, ta-tapi ujung-ujungnya aku sendiri yang memakannya. Se-sementara di luar sana kau dikerubuti oleh rekan-rekanmu yang cantik, aku… aku mesti menunggumu di rumah, seorang diri, bertanya kapan kau akan pulang. Kalau tahu begini, lebih baik dulu aku menikah de… de-dengan… dengan Kiba!"

Sasuke merasakan dirinya seolah dipukul telak menggunakan batu raksasa.

"Ka-kau tak lebihnya serigala yang mengincar gadis bertudung merah!"

Atau seperti ditilas oleh tangki perang.

"Kau… kau bahkan tidak bertanggung jawab karena sudah membuatku jatuh cinta!"

Atau seperti ditusuk oleh…

Huh?

"A-aku bertingkah aneh belakangan ini ka-karena aku jatuh cinta padamu," Hinata menghapus air mata yang mulai mengalir di pipinya, "ka-kau puas sekarang?"

…

"Apa?"

Mimpi?

Ini mimpi? Ilusi? Atau déjà vu lain?

Sasuke berdiri di tempatnya, menanti jawaban Hinata.

Hei, kenapa dia diam saja.

Sasuke masih menunggu.

Sepi.

Tak ada jawaban.

Sunyi.

Sebab rupanya Hinata sudah berhasil melarikan diri.

"Aku tidak ingin tidur denganmu malam ini," terdengar teriakan khas dari dalam kamar mandi, "ma-malam ini kau tidur di kamar tamu!"

Sasuke masih tak bergeming.

Tapi senyumnya mengembang.

Tidur di tempat terpisah? Setelah pengakuan manis yang baru saja diungkapkan istrinya?

Setelah ia membuat Sasuke hampir saja lupa bernapas akibat kata-katanya itu?

Yang benar saja.

Sasuke tak akan membiarkannya.

"Jangan bercanda, Hinata."

Seringai tampannya terkuak.

Tidak, Sasuke tidak akan menyia-nyiakan sisa malam ini begitu saja.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Ending-ending-nya kayaknya Hinata mau diapain yaaa . #mimisansendiri**

**Eh iyaaa, di fanfic From Y to Y author sempat salah ketik kalau Neji itu keponakannya Hinata, jadi maaf yah buat readers semua :)) hehehe**

**Di chapter ini bukannya Hinata OOC, tapi karena hamil, emosinya memang jadi nggak stabil. Author sudah pernah menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana kakak author yang kalem dan lembut pas hamil jadi gampang marah-marah sendiri ke suaminya kayak Hinata di sini =_= anyway, dua chapter lagi dan fanfics ini akan tamat. Author sebenarnya sudah nyiapin fanfics baru, tapi ada beberapa yang minta author bikin fanfivs GaaHina. Nggak apa sih, karena author juga dah punya ide buat GaaHina (tapi kental Hurt/Romance), cumaaa lihat-lihat dulu ada berapa banyak yang minat dengan fanfics GaaHina :D**

**Seperti biasa, maaf buat typo yang bertabur, keterlambatan update, dan ketidakjelasan cerita. Arigatooou readers semua **

**Aya Kohaku**

**2012**


	7. Chapter 7

"Hinata, aku tidak akan mengatakan ini untuk kedua kalinya, jadi dengarkan aku baik-baik."

Sasuke menelan ludahnya kuat-kuat, sementara wanita yang ia panggil Hinata itu menatapnya lamat-lamat lewat sepasang bola mata unik berwarna perak-lavender, begitu intens hingga Sasuke merasakan gendang telinganya bergemuruh, begitu intens hingga ia tak mampu melesetkan sederajat pun kontak mata di antara mereka, utuh. Tapi takdir sepertinya bermain di belakang wajahnya, sebab apa yang ingin ia ucapkan tak kunjung terlontar, seolah, setiap kata yang telah ia persiapkan terjebak, tercekat di lehernya dan tak mau lepas.

"Sa-Sasuke?"

Tidak, ini bukan saatnya bagi wanita itu untuk memperdengarkan suaranya.

Belum saatnya.

"Diamlah dulu, Hinata."

Ia tidak bermaksud mendesis.

Ia tidak bermaksud membuat perempuan di hadapannya menundukkan kepala diiringi tatapan sayu dan kuncup aura yang layu.

"Aku..."

Sialnya, kata-kata itu masih tak ingin keluar.

"Hinata..."

Seperti sebuah kesengajaan, seperti ada yang menekannya agar ia tak terlepas ke udara, agar ia tak perlu diperdengarkan kepada dunia.

Mungkin hantu.

Mungkin sihir.

Atau mungkin dirinya sendiri.

"Aku..."

Mungkin memang dirinya sendiri yang telah melarang deretan huruf-huruf itu untuk lahir. Mungkin ada bagian jahat di dalam dirinya yang tak ingin hal itu terjadi. Mungkin sekedar egonya yang berlebihan, yang telah menelan keinginan batinnya sendiri.

"Aku me..."

Tapi ia lantas terjaga.

Tapi begitu Sasuke tersadar, sayang sekali (atau malah, beruntung sekali), ini hanya mimpi.

Ini hanya mimpi.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Saihate<strong>_

**by: Aya Kohaku**

I just own the story, the original Naruto only belongs to Kishimoto-sensei.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Weird Feelings<strong>

"Hah, semua laki-laki memang sama saja."

Sakura menumpu dagunya dengan malas, sementara pandangannya tertuju pada sepasang kekasih yang tengah bertengkar tak jauh darinya—bola mata milik wanita berambut _pink _ itu tak sekali pun lepas dari kejadian yang ada di hadapannya. Sepasang kekasih itu memang telah menyomot perhatian Sakura semenjak ia dan teman-temannya pertama kali menjejakkan kaki di restoran ini. Bagaimana tidak, sekali lirik saja, Sakura dapat melihat terang-terangan bahwa si laki-laki tengah mencuri pandang ke arah pramusaji wanita yang mencatat pesanannya dan kekasihnya. Maksudnya, betapa beraninya laki-laki itu, mencuri pandang pada wanita lain di hadapan kekasihnya sendiri hanya karena wanita lain itu, yah, harus Sakura akui, lebih imut dan lebih menarik secara fisik. Tetapi, tetap saja, itu bukanlah hal yang sepatutnya dilakukan, apalagi di hadapan kekasihmu sendiri! Parahnya lagi, pandangan kekasihnya pun tak luput dari kejadian itu, hingga akhirnya, well, kau dapat menebak sendiri, mereka akhirnya bertengkar di hadapan umum. Dan sekarang—oh, oh, keadaan menjadi semakin seru—si wanita berlari keluar restoran setelah sebelumnya menampar pipi kanan kekasihnya yang bengal dengan sekuat tenaga hingga seisi restoran terdiam dan sunyi sontak mengambang di udara.

Dan Sakura tak kuasa menahan decakannya ketika laki-laki itu akhirnya menyusul kekasihnya keluar restoran dengan kepala yang ditundukkan, seakan tak ingin dunia mengetahui identitasnya, tak ingin mengetahui perbuatan bodohnya.

"Wow," ia mendengar Ino terpana, "aku serasa baru saja melihat adegan dalam sebuah drama sinetron."

Lalu semua orang yang ada di mejanya tertawa.

"Tapi aku serius, semua laki-laki memang sama saja," Sakura mengulang _statement-_nya.

"Kenapa, Sakura? Memangnya kau sedang ada masalah dengan Naruto?" Ino lagi-lagi terpana, tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan sahabatnya.

Di sisi lain, Sakura tak segera menjawab pertanyaan Ino dikarenakan pesanan mereka sudah datang. Yap, sebenarnya alasan mengapa Sakura, Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten bertemu hari ini adalah karena Hinata dan Sakura sama-sama sedang _ngidam_ makanan Korea. Okay, sebenarnya, semua berawal ketika... Ah, tidak, tidak, jadi begini: wanita hamil memang mempunyai mood yang gampang berubah-ubah. Contohnya saja, Hinata yang awalnya sudah terbiasa ditinggal pergi Sasuke ke kantor, sekarang merasa gampang sekali kesepian—bahkan, belakangan ini, ia sering menghubungi suaminya setiap setengah jam hanya untuk menanyakan kapan ia pulang. Karenanya, Sasuke dan Naruto membuat sebuah rencana. Dikarenakan istri mereka sama-sama sedang hamil muda (meski usia kehamilan Sakura lebih tua dua minggu dibanding Hinata), ada baiknya jika Hinata dan Sakura lebih sering melewati hari bersama agar masing-masing tak merasa kesepian. Terlebih, meskipun Sakura merupakan seorang dokter, demi menjaga kesehatan janinnya, selama kehamilannya Sakura hanya membuka klinik kesehatan di rumah, namun kenyataan bahwa suaminya bekerja hingga pukul tujuh malam membuatnya amat sangat kebosanan, meskipun sudah ada tiga orang suster yang membantu pekerjaannya.

Beruntungnya, semenjak Sasuke 'menitipkan' Hinata padanya, Sakura tak lagi merasakan kesepian, begitu pun halnya Hinata. Setiap pagi, sebelum berangkat ke kantor, Sasuke akan mengantarkan Hinata ke rumah kedua sahabatnya itu, lalu ia dan Naruto berangkat bersama ke kantor, lalu seusai pekerjaannya, ia lantas menjemput Hinata dan membawa istrinya itu kembali ke rumah mereka yang mungil nan hangat, begitu terus selama seminggu belakangan ini. Biasanya, Hinata dan Sakura menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan berbincang, memasak, dan menonton drama-drama Korea lalu berbarengan meneteskan air mata melihat adegan sedih yang terus bermunculan dan menyenggol perasaan mereka. Tak jarang juga, Hinata turut membantu Sakura di klinik ketika pasien sedang penuh. Lucunya, selama masa-masa ini, tak terbesit sama sekali di pikiran mereka bahwa mereka sebenarnya telah menikahi laki-laki yang berkebalikan dari apa yang mereka inginkan selama ini—Sakura menikahi Naruto yang dulu pernah lama menjadi laki-laki yang Hinata sukai, sementara Hinata menikahi Sasuke yang notabene adalah idola Sakura semenjak sekolah dasar.

Namun, rupanya, efek menonton drama Korea mempengaruhi jiwa Hinata dan Sakura. Tak pelak, di hari Minggu yang cerah ini, mereka tiba-tiba kompak ingin mencicipi masakan Korea dalam jumlah besar. Sayangnya, kedua suami mereka masih harus bekerja hari ini, sehingga mereka mengajak Ino turut serta. Kebetulan, Tenten yang hari ini sedang _free_ karena Toma, putranya, sedang 'diculik' oleh Hiashi dan Hanabi, bersedia ikut serta sekaligus menawarkan tumpangan kepada tiga ibu muda tersebut. Dan akhirnya, setelah puas berbelanja dan mengitari sudut-sudut Shinju-ku yang hiruk pikuk seperti biasa, di sinilah mereka, di sebuah rumah makan Korea berukuran cukup besar bernama Ondoru, menghabiskan waktu senggang mereka layaknya sekelompok wanita _single _yang belum menikah.

"Hei, Hinata, Sakura, kalian benar-benar kelaparan atau bagaimana?" Tenten tergelak menyaksikan kedua ibu hamil yang duduk di seberangnya. Tak seperti Hinata dan Sakura, Tenten justru belum menyentuh pesanannya sama sekali—ia sibuk menggendong Inari, puteri Ino dan Shikamaru yang baru saja berusia satu setengah bulan. Tampaknya, semenjak melahirkan Toma, Tenten menjadi ahli dalam menangani bayi.

"Yah, dulu pun kita seperti itu," Ino ikut tertawa, menerawang saat-saat di mana ia gampang sekali merasa kelaparan saat mengandung Inari. "Ah iya, Sakura," lanjutnya sembari membalik _bulgogi _yang sudah hampir matang, "soal yang tadi kau katakan itu, apa benar kau tengah bertengkar dengan Naruto?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Ino, Sakura buru-buru menelan _Ojingo Bokum-_nya.

"A-ah? Aku tak pernah tahu bahwa kau sedang ada masalah dengan Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan," ujar Hinata yang akhirnya memperdengarkan suaranya, "ku-kukira selama ini kalian harmonis-harmonis saja."

Sampai di sini, Sakura tak dapat lagi menyembunyikan perasaannya.

Perlahan, Sakura meletakkan sumpitnya, sepasang bola mata hijaunya memandang jauh ke luar jendela. "Hei, apakah wanita hamil terlihat tidak menarik lagi bagi suami mereka?" tanyanya pelan. Sebelum sempat ketiga wanita yang duduk semeja dengannya ini memberi tanggapan, ia cepat berkata lagi, "Ada seorang wanita di kantor yang mendekati Naruto, aku agak lupa namanya. Shina, Shiron, Shi—"

"Shion?"

Tiga pasang mata di meja itu langsung menatap Hinata.

"E-eh," Hinata berhenti menikmati nasi goreng kimchi-nya, sadar bahwa celetukannya telah menarik perhatian Sakura, Ino, dan Tenten, "Sa-Sasuke pernah memberitahuku bahwa ada pegawai baru bernama Shion di kantor, ta-tapi ia tidak pernah bercerita soal kedekatan pegawai baru itu dengan Naruto."

Perhatian kini kembali kepada Sakura.

"Apa kau yakin dengan hal ini, Sakura?" Tenten menautkan alisnya. "Wanita itu mungkin memang memiliki perasaan terhadap Naruto—meski aku tak tahu apa yang membuatmu berpikir demikian—tapi bukan berarti Naruto juga memiliki perasaan terhadapnya, kan?"

"Tapi, gadis itu cantik sekali, aku pernah bertemu dengannya secara tak sengaja sewaktu Naruto mengajakku pergi makan malam," Sakura menekuk bibirnya, merasa kalah. "Semenjak hamil, berat badanku berangsur naik, aku pun menjadi malas merawat diri. Sedangkan gadis itu, ia memiliki badan yang ramping, rambut yang halus, kulit yang terawat, dan dari sisi mana pun, aku dapat melihat bahwa ia menyukai Naruto."

"Wah, wah, aku tidak tahu kau bisa cemburu seperti ini menyangkut Naruto, Sakura," sahut Ino, berusaha mencairkan suasana yang rupanya berhasil, sebab Sakura akhirnya menyunggingkan senyum malu-malunya. "Aku percaya, Naruto tidak akan mungkin semudah itu tertarik dengan wanita lain. Kau tahu, kan, bagaimana ia selama ini selalu mengejarmu meskipun ia juga terbilang cukup populer di kalangan wanita?"

Ya, dan selama aku menyukainya, ia tak pernah sekalipun melepaskan pandangan darimu, Sakura—Hinata ingin menambahkan kalimat ini, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Karena Shikamaru bukanlah tipe yang mudah menarik perhatian orang lain dan juga bukan tipe yang mudah tertarik dengan orang lain, maka saat aku mengandung Inari, aku tidak khawatir kalau—"

"Kau lupa bagaimana kau cemburu saat kau tahu bahwa Temari, mantan kekasih Shikamaru, bekerja di kantor yang sama dengannya, lantas kau mengancam akan kembali ke rumah orang tuamu?" serobot Tenten, mengundang gelak tawa dari Hinata dan Sakura.

Sekonyong-konyong, Ino merasakan wajahnya memerah.

"He-hei, ja-jangan ungkit masa laluku seperti itu!"

Tawa Hinata dan Sakura semakin keras.

"Tapi, kurasa, tak ada salahnya jika kau menjaga penampilanmu, Sakura, begitu juga denganmu, Hinata."

"Yap, aku setuju dengan Ino," Tenten menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tidak usah muluk-muluk, paling tidak, sewaktu mereka pulang bekerja, kalian menyambutnya dengan senyuman. Kau tahu, bagaimana rasanya seorang lelaki ketika istrinya yang tengah hamil menyambutnya dengan senyuman lembut dan pelukan lebar..."

Tanpa dikomando, pipi Hinata memanas membayangkan adegan ini.

"Apalagi, kau sudah tahu kan Hinata, bahwa sekretaris Sasuke yang bernama Karin itu merupakan mantan kekasihnya?" tambah Tenten. "Bukannya aku bermaksud menakut-nakuti kalian, tapi bagaimanapun, suami tetaplah seorang laki-laki. Bila suasana di rumah memang sudah menyenangkan, aku jamin, lelaki waras mana pun tak akan mencari kesenangan di luar. Dengan begitu, kedua pihak akan diuntungkan. Suami kalian akan merasa nyaman dan disayang, dan kalian pun tak perlu khawatir akan kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk di luar."

Sampai di sini, Hinata dan Sakura saling melempar pandang.

"La-lalu, apa yang hauas kami lakukan, Sensei?" tanya Hinata, tanpa sadar telah menambahkan kata "sensei" untuk memanggil gadis berambut cokelat di depannya.

Kali ini, giliran Tenten dan Ino yang bertatapan.

"Well, seperti apa yang sudah Tenten katakan tadi, kalian harus... mengambil hati suami kalian!"

"Huh?"

"Apa kalimatku barusan kurang jelas?" Ino menekan-nekan keningnya dengan gemas. "Maksudku adalah, ambil hati suami kalian dan buat ia tak mampu lagi berpaling pada wanita lain!"

"Yap! Kalian tahu, seperti yang tertulis di artikel majalah langgananku, _somehow, _wanita hamil terlihat lebih cantik dan lebih seksi di mata suaminya," Tenten memanas-manasi. "Akan lebih baik jika nanti malam, kalian memakai _lingerie_ terbaik kalian ketika menyambut Naruto atau Sasuke!"

_Brak!_

"Ja-jangan bercanda!" wajah Sakura sempurna memerah. "A-aku tidak akan mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu!" dan semakin memerah. "Ki-kita tidak akan mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu, i-iya kan, Hinata?'

Sayangnya, yang diajak bicara sama sekali tak menanggapi.

Sebab pikiran Hinata rupanya sudah menyangkut entah di mana, entah di lapisan langit ke berapa.

"A-aku.. Sa-Sasuke..." perempuan bermata perak-lavender itu berceracau lirih. "Da-dan _li-lingerie_..."

"Hinata-chan? Hey, Hinata-chan, aku hanya bercanda!" Tenten menjentikkan jarinya, berharap Hinata kembali dari alam bawah sadarnya. Tetapi, apa yang dikatakan istri Sasuke itu selanjutnya ternyata jatuh dari dugaan mereka. Baik Tenten, Ino, maupun Sakura sama sekali tak mengira, tak menyangka, dan tak mengantisipasi bahwa Hinata dengan gayanya yang malu-malu dan pipinya yang membias merah akan berkata...

"Ku-kurasa i-itu bu-bukan ide yang buruk..."

Entah apa yang sudah Sasuke ajarkan kepada gadis polos ini, entah apa, entah apa.

* * *

><p><strong>oOoOo<strong>

* * *

><p>Segalanya terjadi begitu cepat.<p>

Sasuke diam terpaku di tempatnya, di depan pintu utama rumahnya—sepasang mata hitam tintanya menancap pada Hinata. Pada detik-detik pertama, Sasuke tidak mengerti mesti berkata apa. Ia tentu saja ingin tahu mengapa tiba-tiba sekali Hinata menyambutnya di depan pintu dengan senyum lebar dan wajah yang tersipu malu. Di luar itu, lebih-lebih, Sasuke ingin sekali bertanya mengapa Hinata hanya mengenakan gaun tipis transparan sebatas dengkul dengan renda-renda yang membuatnya terlihat seperti sedang melakukan _cosplay_—Sasuke bahkan dapat melihat jelas bikini warna biru muda tercetak di balik gaun malam Hinata. Perlu Sasuke akui bahwa Hinata terlihat... menarik dengan balutan gaun tipis berwarna merah marun itu, sebab bagaimana pun juga, Sasuke adalah seorang laki-laki. Namun, ia sama sekali tak dapat membayangkan bahwa Hinata dapat melakukan hal-hal semacam ini, setidaknya tidak dengan Hinata yang selalu ia bayangkan sebagai gadis tegas yang polos dan malu-malu. Maka jangan salahkan Sasuke ketika ia hanya terdiam selama dua hingga tiga menit di hadapan istrinya, tak berkomentar apa-apa, lantas berceletuk datar:

"Hinata, kau sakit?"

Dan adegan selanjutnya berlangsung di luar perkiraan Sasuke.

"Hey, Naruto, boleh aku menginap di rumahmu malam ini?"

"Hah? Kenapa memangnya, Teme?" ia dengar suara di seberang telepon sana berbisik diikuti suara feminin Sakura yang tengah merengek sayup-sayup. Barangkali Naruto sendiri juga tengah terlibat pertengkaran dengan istrinya, batin Sasuke.

"Kau sedang bertengkar dengan Sakura?"

Suara Sakura terdengar lagi, kali ini lebih lembut dan sedikit gemetar meski masih saja melengking. Yah, tipikal gadis tsundere, Sasuke membatin lagi.

"Ah, tidak, justru kebalikannya, ia sedang kumat manja," Naruto tertawa, sementara Sakura terdengar memprotes di belakang. "Ah, ya, kenapa kau mendadak ingin menginap di rumahku sekarang, heh, Teme? Memang kau ada di mana? Belum pulang? Bagaimana dengan Hinata? Kalian bertengkar?"

"Tekan pertanyaanmu, Dobe, jangan memberondong begitu," Sasuke menghela napas. "Aku sedang berada di halaman rumahku sendiri. Dan ya, kami sedang bertengkar, sepertinya."

Sepertinya, ulang Sasuke lagi, tanpa suara.

"Heeeh?' sesuai dugaannya, reaksi pertama Naruto pasti histeris begini. "Dasar laki-laki bodoh, apa lagi yang kau lakukan kepada Hinata?"

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa," jawab Sasuke apa adanya, "atau dalam pikiranku, aku sama sekali tidak melakukan perbuatan salah."

Sunyi sejenak di seberang sana. Kelihatannya Naruto tengah beranjak ke tempat yang lebih sepi agar Sakura tak mendengar percakapannya dengan Sasuke.

"Hei, Teme, kau masih di sana?"

Tak ada tanggapan dari Sasuke, namun bagi Naruto, itu sudah cukup menandakan bahwa sahabatnya masih belum beranjak ke mana-mana. Sampai beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto tidak tahu mesti berkata apa. Tidak salah jika dikatakan Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang genius—ia sudah mengenalnya semenjak balita, dan tak dapat Naruto pungkiri bahwa laki-laki itu memang cerdas. Sayangnya, untuk hal-hal semacam ini, Naruto tidak pernah menanyangka bahwa Sasuke benar-benar seorang amatir.

"Dengar, Sasuke," Naruto berhenti sejenak, menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, "wanita itu memang rumit—"

"Sangat rumit," potong Sasuke cepat.

"—ah, yah, sangat rumit, baiklah. Tapi tidak ada salahnya, kan, jika kau mengalah sekali-kali—"

"Ini bukan soal kalah-mengalah, Naruto," ia memotong lagi.

"Lantas apa?"

Tak ada sahutan.

Naruto mendengus kesal.

"Teme, kenapa kau menikahi Hinata?"

Oh, tidak, tolong, jangan pertanyaan ini lagi.

"Kau sudah menanyakan hal yang sama dua minggu lalu, Dobe," Sasuke mengerang, "kau, Neji, dan yang lainnya."

"Ya, ya, ya, tapi kau tidak menjawabnya—kau belum menjawabnya," serang Naruto.

"Aku tidak memiliki alasan untuk menjawabnya."

"Dan aku pun tak memiliki alasan untuk tidak menanyakannya lagi, kan?"

"Aku sedang tak ingin bercanda denganmu, Naruto."

"Oooh ayolah Sasuke, apa kau pikir aku pun sedang ingin bercanda saat ini?"

Sunyi melanda.

Dan masih sunyi.

Dan masih tetap sunyi.

Dan...

"Jadi malam ini aku bisa menginap di tempatmu atau tidak? Kalau tidak, aku akan menghubungi Gaara atau Sai."

Angin penghujung musim gugur bertiup pelan, lembab dan dingin.

Naruto masih belum membuka suara.

"Sasuke, kurasa kau perlu meminta maaf kepada Hinata."

Ah, jadi emosi laki-laki berambut pirang itu sudah turun, rupanya.

"Aku sudah melakukannya, tapi ia tak kunjung membukakan pintu. Terkunci mati, aku terdampar di halaman rumahku sendiri."

Tak pelak, Naruto tertawa kecil mendengar pilihan kata sahabatnya yang ia pikir cukup berlebihan dan begitu-tidak-mirip-Sasuke.

"Mungkin kau belum terlalu berusaha?"

"Bisa jadi iya, bisa jadi tidak."

"Heh, kau mabuk?"

"Bisa jadi iya, bisa jadi tidak."

"Haaah, jangan bilang kau mulai stress hanya karena pertengkaran semalam dengan istrimu ini, Sasuke!"

Setidaknya kali ini Sasuke dapat tertawa.

Tak lama.

Sebab tiba-tiba, Naruto bertanya:

"Nee, Sasuke, apa kau menyukai Hinata?"

Tentu saja Sasuke menyukainya!

Kalau tidak, kalau tidak, mana mungkin ia mau menikahi wanita gugup berambut lavender lembut itu.

"Tentu—"

"Tidak, maksudku bukan seperti itu," Naruto buru-buru mengklarifikasi. "Sasuke, kau—apa kau mencintai Hinata?"

_Bang!_

"Ah, ah, maksudku, kau menikahinya pasti karena kau mencintainya, kan? Yah, yah, semacam itu. Aku hanya—aku hanya ingin memastikan."

Karena kau mencintainya, kan?

"Huh?"

Tapi hanya itu yang mampu Sasuke lontarkan, hanya itu tiga petik huruf pertama yang mampu keluar dari bibirnya setelah ia memilih berpikir sekian detik.

Hinata adalah wanita yang menyenangkan, sekaligus menyebalkan. Kadang ia begitu manis dan manja, kadang ia termakan oleh ego dan sifat keras kepalanya hingga Sasuke bingung harus berbuat apa. Dari yang pernah ia dengar, mendiang ibunya adalah seorang perempuan yang begitu lemah lembut serta pengertian, dan kebetulan, Hinata mewarisi sebagian besar sifatnya. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, Hinata adalah seorang Hyuuga. Ia masih memiliki darah dan watak Hiashi yang keras dan tegas—terlebih ketika emosinya tersulut, bagai membangunkan singa betina yang tengah tidur siang.

Namun tak ada yang dapat mengubah keadaan bahwa, dua minggu yang lalu, Hinata sempat mengatakan bahwa ia, seorang Hinata Hyuuga yang tersohor akan kelembutan dan rasa cintanya kepada Naruto selama bertahun-tahun, telah menetapkan hatinya kepada Sasuke.

Mulanya, Sasuke merasa... senang? Lebih kurang begitu. Sewaktu Hinata pertama kali mengungkapkan bahwa ia... mencintai Sasuke, jujur saja, Sasuke agak kehilangan kendali. Semacam perasaan menang sebab ia telah berhasil membuat wanita itu tidak hanya memerhatikan dirinya, namun sekaligus emnaruh hati padanya, dan semacam perasaan puas sebab ia seolah telah sampai pada satu tujuan yang tak dapat ia jelaskan. Ya, barangkali. Bisa jadi. Yang pasti, ia ingat betul, malam itu, jantungnya berdebar kencang.

Jantungnya berdebar kencang, dan sepasang lengannya melingkar di pinggang Hinata, erat.

Tapi pertanyaan Naruto perlahan merasuk ke setiap celah sarafnya.

"Apakah kau mencintai Hinata?"

Apakah aku mencintai Hinata?

Apakah Sasuke sendiri tahu jawabannya?

"Aku..."

Barangkali.

Bisa jadi.

* * *

><p><strong>oOoOo<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hinata, bagaimana kalau kita pergi berlibur?"<p>

Kalau tidak karena rasa gengsi yang masih sedikit menyelimuti emosinya, Hinata tanpa pikir panjang akan mengangguk kencang.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?" tanyanya, bersikap sok ketus, tangan kanannya sibuk memainkan _fruit pancake_ yang tak kunjung juga ia telan. "U-usia kehamilanku sudah memasuki empat bulan, ja-jadi akan rawan jika kita pergi berlibur sekarang."

Sasuke terdiam, menyesapi kopinya.

Adalah sebuah keajaiban bagaimana Hinata, tadi malam, mendadak membukakan pintu untuknya dengan wajah kemerahan, mata sembab, dan mulut cemberut. Terus terang, Sasuke tak dapat menyembunyikan senyumnya kala itu. Bukan saja karena Hinata telah membiarkan Sasuke masuk ke dalam rumah—meski pada akhirnya Hinata bersikeras tak ingin tidur si kamar yang sama—tapi karena Hinata yang seperti ini lah yang lebih Sasuke sukai: Hinata-nya yang manis, rentan, dan seakan mengeluarkan radar untuk dilindungi...

_Matte_, apa yang barusan Sasuke katakan dalam pikirannya sendiri?

Hinata-nya?

"Sasuke?"

_Yay, speak of the devil_.

"Aku berencana mengajakmu ke Hinohara, tempat kelahiran orangtuaku," ujar Sasuke setelah mendapatkan kuasa atas sikapnya sendiri, "tapi kalau kau tidak bisa—"

"A-aku tidak pernah mengatakan aku tidak bisa!"

Sasuke tercenung.

"Tapi, kau baru saja—"

"A-aku hanya—aku hanya mengatakan ba-bahwa usia kandunganku sudah mencapai empat bulan, ja-jadi kita mesti berhati-hati," Hinata segera mencari alasan. "La-lagipula, Hinohara hanya satu jam dari Tokyo, ku-kurasa tidak akan menjadi masalah besar."

Senyum tipis Sasuke sontak mengembang.

Wanita memang susah sekali dimengerti.

"Tapi di sana udaranya cukup dingin, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Istrinya tak menjawab, namun kepalanya menggeleng cepat.

"Ja-jangan salah sangka! A-aku memang su-sudah lama ingin berkunjung ke tempat asal o-orangtuamu," akunya malu-malu.

"Berarti tidak masalah jika di sana kau tidak usah melihat foto-foto masa kecilku?"

Hinata memang tak bergeming, tetapi Sasuke tahu, dari raut wajahnya, wanita itu mengatakan ingin.

"Keluargaku memiliki rumah singgah di Hinohara, tidak terlalu besar memang, tapi cukup nyaman untuk ditempati—ibuku yang mendesainnya. Kita bisa menggunakan rumah itu untuk menginap selama di sana, jika kau tidak keberatan."

"Tentu saja aku tidak keberatan," ia menangkap Hinata bergumam lirih. "Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba?" suaranya mengeras kali ini. "Apa karena kejadian tadi malam?"

Salah satunya memang iya, tapi Sasuke tak mengatakan hal ini kepada Hinata.

"Aku pikir, belakangan aku sudah terlalu sibuk bekerja, jadi tidak ada salahnya jika aku mengambil cuti dua sampai tiga hari dan menghabiskan waktu bersama istriku, kan?"

Aku bahkan baru sadar bahwa kau ternyata mengubah desain interior ruang makan ini.

"Selain itu, aku pernah membaca bahwa ibu hamil perlu menghirup udara segar, jadi kurasa, Hinohara merupakan tujuan yang tepat," tambahnya. "Lagipula, dokumen dan urusan untuk seminggu ke depan sudah kuselesaikan. Urusan mendadak di kantor akan kuserahkan kepada Naruto dan Karin."

Begitu mendengar nama Karin, perasaan Hinata seakan mencelos.

Parahnya, Sasuke menyadari kejadian ini.

"Kau cemburu," candanya, berusaha membuat Hinata tertawa.

Sayangnya, Hinata justru semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya seraya sepasang matanya melirik jauh, menghindari pandangan Sasuke.

"La-lantas kenapa kalau aku memang ce-cemburu?"

Seringai di wajah Sasuke tercetak jelas.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau terlihat manis."

"Ja-jangan menggodaku," protes Hinata. "Kau hanya akan menanyakan apakah aku sakit lagi pada ujungnya, seperti tadi malam."

Seringainya masih tertinggal, tapi ia tak lagi berujar.

Sebab sekonyong-konyong, ia bagaikan terjebak, larut ke dalam pusaran angin transparan yang membawakan wangi terakhir musim gugur bercampur tetes pertama salju musim dingin.

Ada sesuatu yang indah, Sasuke tidak paham harus mulai dari mana untuk mendeskripsikannya.

Entah itu berawal dari _wallpaper_ baru warna _krem_ dengan motif a la negara Perancis yang Hinata pasang di ruangan ini, entah itu berawal dari sinar matahari yang lolos melewati lubang udara dan jatuh di rambut violet lebat milik Hinata, entah itu berawal dari wangi pancake buah yang menjadi sarapan mereka, entah itu berawal dari piyama kotak-kotak Hinata yang satu kancingnya terbuka, menyediakan akses pandangan lebih bagi bola mata Sasuke, dan entah itu berawal dari segala aspek kecil yang sedang ada di hadapannya, segala partikel kecil yang menjadikan pagi ini begitu berembun dan sempurna, Sasuke tidak tahu pasti.

Yang Sasuke tahu hanya, jantungnya berdebar kencang tanpa alasan, dan sejurus kemudian, ia dan Hinata berciuman.

* * *

><p><strong>oOoOo<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

**A/N:**

**Yaiy, akhirnya saya update lagi :') maaf sebelumnya bagi yang sudah menunggu lama. Kegiatan di kampus benar-benar hectic, ditambah laporan dan materi yang semakin susah (otak saya memang nggak begitu cocok di teknik, sepertinya) sehingga saya harus menahan diri untuk tak melanjutkan fanfic ini untuk sementara. Tetapi, belakangan saya sudah mulai bisa mengatur waktu, dan insya Allah, setiap satu atau dua minggu sekali, fanfic karangan saya akan diupdate. Yosh, tinggal 2 sampai 3 chapter lagi Saihate daan tamat, lalu ganti ide selanjutnya :')**

**Chapter ini mungkin nggak maksima, pendek, dan banyak typo karena ditulis terburu-buru. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf, hanya ini yang dapat saya lakukan sejauh ini. Terimakasih atas kesetiaan, penantian, dan dukungannya ^_^**

**Arigatou**

**Aya Kohaku**

**2012**


End file.
